Conquering You
by ZoRoska
Summary: [TRANSLATED FROM SPANISH] Hot and spicy situations caused by Nico Robin in his attempts to conquer Roronoa Zoro, after clarifying his feelings and goals after a rescue and kindness by a certain swordsman. Narrative described by Nico Robin's point of view. ZoroxRobin, ZoRobin.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Introduction I -**

Darkness.

Darkness is the last thing I remember, after feeling as my arms were forced to go back to be handcuffed, while I felt how a handkerchief canceled my request for help, my complaints of pain, my sight and began to weaken me, it was there when the dark became present.

This morning we arrived at a new island all were excited, including myself, because we had not been on an island during 2 weeks since our departure from the country of the Samurai and my books are becoming scarce, since reading them are my biggest hobby.

Franky and Brook, were as guardians of the ship, Luffy was forced to go shopping with Nami, _'to do not do stupid things'_ was her excuse, Sanji, Ussop and Chopper went to the market in search of supplies, food, meat, medicinal herbs, woods for future repairs and cola for Franky and the Sunny.

Zoro as always lonely and reserved not told where he would go, never does because I imagine that he thinks that nobody really cares where he go and say his destination would be spend spit, even so, the others and I already knew that he was going to a bar, because it is the only thing that seeks in all the islands that we have been.

For my part, I decided to shopping new books, because like I said the books without reading becoming scarce in the library of the Sunny and that is not an option that I can allow because I don't want to stay without doing anything on the ship. That morning after our talk about what we would do on the island, I headed toward the city in search of libraries. Or at least that was my intention, when a group of people changed my plans.

When I wake up I noticed that I'm sitting with the wrists imprisoned without being able to feel the powers that the Akuma No Mi had granted when having digested when I was still a little girl _'Kairōseki'_ crossed my mind back then because that is the only thing that you can cancel the powers.

Now in the full darkness with the senses alert well I notice by the noises around me for the waves, the footsteps on the wood and fabric waving that I am in a ship, wishing that he was one of my nakama have rescued me from the group of people that imposed me the darkness, but I still feel _'captured'_ , sound and unknown voices I hear and for my misfortune my wishes are not fulfilled, I think the worst because in this type of situation it is best to be prepared so that nothing can take me by surprise.

I begin to feel the fear birth, but never ceased to grow and I kill him before he want to try to control myself and less in front to a band of pirates, marines, bounty hunters, or whatever thing that have captured me, I hear a heavy foot to approach and feel how remove the handkerchief from my eyes, I open my eyes but the afternoon sun blinds me for seconds and I can't help but go back to close my eyes and blink several times to get accustomed to the new amount of light that reaches my pupils.

Accustomed I open my eyes again and I see a lot of people, at least about 20, all men, who look at me with superiority and a lot of lust as all those who think they can take advantage of my well taken care of body, unfortunately this band of losers has me well trapped and this time could not avoid anything, because the disadvantage whispers to me.

I know that my trusty crew will come to rescue me and these men would pay the consequences, so the only thing I can make is put my face more serene and wait. Even if takes days to come to my search, this reassures me and gives me the strength to endure the situation, I only wish to they will arrive before these men comply with what their lust dictate them.

 **"Bastards, today we drawn the lottery, we find this beautiful woman alone and we decided that we would accompany her! Tahahaha,"** says the man who was next to me, with the handkerchief that previously had been covering my eyes in their hands, while laughs like an idiot with a disgusting sarcastic laugher, the other crew members also accompany him in the group laughter. I'm stared at him , because it was let guess who was one of the people who had kidnapped me. I try to tell him that he would regret for having done so, but I find myself with the obstacle that I'm gagged and my words sounded not complete or were directly canceled.

 **"Apparently you are already with the due energies"** he says again leaving his laughing **"How I capture you, I will be the first to enjoy. Tahahaha"**. I heard the other crew members released howls of injustice, but all end up in accept the decisions of the man who brought them a gift, unfortunately so everyone can enjoy it.

He bends in my front and carries their disgusting hands to one side of my face, I try to avoid the contact of his hands on my face without success since he had a lot of movement and I am weak by the handcuff, but he grabs my hair in a fist and stretches down. **"Is better if you cooperate, sweetie, you don't want to I hurt you"** he whispers in a toxic breath that could even be poisonous, near to my left ear who suffers the punishment of feel his breath.

This bastard, hurt me would be a consolation in the face of the atrocities that these men could perform in just a couple hours.

To see my calm at his words, frees up my hair and puts his hands _'gently'_ in my neck, sliding his hands over my shoulders opening my cleavage and lowering my leather vest by my arms up to leave a good view. Then grabs my breasts tightly through the vest, with my strength I omit reproduce the complaint of pain, I do not want to give him the satisfaction that listen to me in complain me.

He test the shape and softness of my chest squeezing them without any delicacy, glad for his discovery, then its perverse right hand released my chest, but search for the zipper of my vest while he left hand still holding tightly my breasts. Drop what's left of the zipper to leave it unusable in its function in the vest. He releases the grip on his left hand and lowered my vest by my arms up to where the handcuffs on my wrists may allow.

Now all my upper body is exposed and how I did not use bra, there is no restriction that could get away from mundane desires of the pig that is in my front, I see how the pig smiles for its great hunting and his eyes watching my breasts in admiration, he turns and looks for his friends, all nod also glad for his great capture.

The urge to cry take hold of my consciousness, now I just want to have stayed in the ship reading until the last book, stay without reading until the next island was much more desirable than to be in this situation. I never imagined that this could happen to me even more when I now have a family, people who care for me, people who always looked for my well-being and comfort.

With my skills I could always escape at the first opportunity or track to showed me this same future, but now we are in the New World there are powerful people on all sides and neglected meant the end, unfortunately life is teaching me in first hand and in the worst way, the danger that reigns in the New World.

The animal in front of me, he returned his gaze to my breasts after win the approval of all his companions who accepted immediately, with his gaze he travels through my breasts, my body, with those eyes filled with lust, I look away in disgust and noticed that is already quite excited by the bulge between her legs and that was evident while he kneels before me. Unconsciously I close my legs showing the fear that I wanted to hide. He notices and smiles sarcastically, silently saying that it presents no obstacle to its power at this time.

Happy with my weakness leads his right hand again to my left breast, squeezing with his fingers my areola to note even more my nipple. Causing me great pain while approaches his mouth to my other breast. He starts licking every part of my right breast and tried to avoid his tongue on my breasts. But with his teeth grabs my nipple and mercilessly bites me, generating a growl of my part by pain.

His left hand takes it to my back while holding and pushing me forward, to avoid making any other movement on my part and also pronouncing my back making further highlight my breasts. He bites my nipple, areola and around without any delicacy while I squeeze my teeth containing me several things. I noticed how my areola hurts too much since it was a very sensitive area and I feel the blood exit from my body.

And without wanting, the first tears fall down my face, I don't wanna cry, I do not want to be _'weak'_ , but the pain, frustration, and the fact that I can't do anything to avoid what is making to me, have a greater weight and overflow me, I can't contain some tears who cry for freedom from my eyes. The other crew members only observe, impatiently waiting for the other to finishing in its work of _'accompany me'_ , some eager begin to touch his member.

I do not want to observe only makes it worse and I feel _'nobody'_ , _'empty'_ I think is the best option, because I believe it is the best way to withstand what lies ahead, when I think of closing my eyes appears a white/sky-blue glow that cuts the forearm of my kidnapper in 2, I see in horror how the glow hits the skin of my upper body and chest, but it not cuts me nor some discomfort, it just disappears as if a moment ago had not cut bone and flesh putrid, the only one affected separates sharply screaming in pain while holding his right forearm, now incomplete.

I smiled satisfied by the change of situation. The cut is clean and perfect, he wrist spits out blood spurted, as a source of water, but red, water sources that had just seen that decorate the streets of the city. The man starts dripping and shivering confused by the facts that he had suffered.

I feel like to see my savior, although this situation can worsen and I can end up being another victim of this fight. I'm sitting here, almost leaning on my elbows supported by the previous actions of my raptor now without a hand, so the others crew member do not let me see farther than their own backs, then I can see how all members of the crew fly out to the side with another glow. Giving me space to see better.

And finally I can see it, I can see his short green hair, and that is enough to make me feel relieved and protected, with their presence nothing bad can happen, that no one can continue hurting me. And I feel like crying again, but this time for reasons totally different. A cry of fear and supplication I hear by the man of a hand, I turned to him, her crystalline eyes expressed recognition and fear.

He realized who is the man in front of him, green hair, murderous glare, 3 katanas at his waist, his unequaled and dark presence is obvious clues to their identity. After our adventures in Wano, know his name and pronounce it without fear is impossible, for any adventurer to pronounce his name is a challenge that right now he just lost.

The pig turns toward me and I note me in detail this time without lust, wondering that maybe I'm the reason for the emergence of such a legend in this poor ship without a future, her eyes open with force and raises his eyebrows in surprise recognizing me at the end, I can hear how swallows hard and how their courage, strength and dominance of a few moments ago escape already knowing that his end is written and very close to be fulfilled, because death was the only way to escape in front the 3 katanas of the invader.

Observe the man pee herself in fear in his pants gave me pity and is the last thing I want to feel about he, I turned toward Zoro and he approach toward my weak presence after frozen at all enemies with a simple look. He look directly to my eyes, I can see the fury and genuine concern in his eye, something that I had never thought see coming from its part. He stops on my front and kneels, without breaking the contact between our eyes.

 **"Calm down, I'm here"** he said in a whisper only audible to my ears. Takes his hands to my cheeks and with the soft touch of his fingers begins to clean up the path that my tears are making. With my mental strength I tried to help him repressing my tears to dry my face, he remove the gag that blocks my mouth.

 **"Zoro"** I say taking advantage of the freedom of my mouth. He eye down from my eyes to my body, analyzing each part. In spite of the situation I can't avoid blushing before he analytical gaze when I realize that I am still with my breasts in exhibition, I see he eye look at the bites that I have in the right breast. But I can not see ulterior motives of his part, only the concern that leads while adorning his gaze.

 **"They have done something more?"** he asked when his eye returns to perch on my own eyes, clearly wondering if he had arrived in time and if they had done something that is not appreciated at first sight. I shake my head in denial, feeling like I can't articulate a word despite no longer being gagged.

He sighs in relief and smiles slightly happy for avoid my fateful future, then surrounds me the shoulder with his strong arm and the other takes me beneath my knees holding me like a _'princess'_. I didn't expect this, so this surprise me and I blush again. We off from the ship and I can see how he are looking for a place. He returns to walk apparently finding where put me to sit-down.

He find a place with good shade and he sit me on the floor, his gaze is again with my eyes and he kneels down, leads his hands behind my back and I can feel my vest begins to rise up my arms to get dressed me properly, wanting to get rid of my partial nudity. He goes up the vest again to my shoulders and removed my hair that is trapped in my back, he join the zipper in order to be able to upload them until reach a height at which my breasts prevent the rise of the zipper, I watch how he cheeks have a rose almost imperceptibly, but I can see it for the proximity between us, perhaps surprised by the size of my breasts and how prevented the passage of zipper.

Down the zipper a few centimeters with no other option, he must place my breasts so that they do not return to clog. Do he have calloused hands? Yes, but these are nice and soft. Thats hands manipulate my breasts carefully, avoiding contact extra that could bother me and avoid the bites that burned in my right breast, the accommodates within the vest looking for the decrease the bulge of my breasts in the center to allow for the advance of the zipper.

Attempts to close the zipper again and this time he get. He smiles in approval while I feel my cheeks blushing by the gentle caresses that no man, never, had been concerned in gave me.

I know Zoro is very respectful and once more I have been witnessed. Because even within our crew some had taken advantage of this situation by giving me some touches out of place or asking me questions that what panties I am dressing today. I thank eternally to who is listening my thoughts for place us on the same road, after the hard life that I have come to suffer, I need someone friendly, although doesn't show it, respectful and above all that could also intimidate and excite to anyone.

But out of that, there is a big problem and that is that the vest with the pressure, pity my right breast; by the hard leather and the ardour of the bites of the pork. Breathing make things worse **"I'm sorry, but the vest hurts me. Could you take off me my vest again?"** I say, by not being able to bear the pain, **"Ohh yes, of course, my mistake,"** he says and down the zipper to the end leaving my breasts exposed again, then remove the vest of my shoulder, only the right to leave to the free air to avoid the vest could return to come into contact with my wounds.

 **"Thank You."** I thank while I see how takes off he green coat covering me with it, avoiding prying eyes and my exposure what is already lengthy too for my reserved taste, but now he is that walketh half naked. He supports his right hand on top of my head as if it were a girl scared, but for some reason it works.

 **"Don't move, I will come back in a few minutes..."** I agreed, anyway, I cannot move freely. Although I wonder where he will going in this situation. He gives me a smile and remove his hand from my head, gets up from his kneeling position, turns around and I can see how ties his bandana on his head, which previously had been removed from his arm in order to be able to cover me with his coat, while go to the ship where before I was kidnapped.

Ship already have the boat sails ready, I could hear the voices that say they are ready to flee, I guess not wanting to wait for the Bounty Hunter return to satisfy he thirst for revenge to have attacked directly to one of his companions of travel. But Zoro is more skillful and only have to jump to reach the ship begin to leave out of fear.

The following minutes I can summarize them easily in 2 sentences:

The first: screams of all types that ended in pain by the flesh being torn apart.

The second: Clashes of swords, shootings and wood being cut.

Comforting sounds because I know who shouts, the reasons and their sins. I am witnessing the infamous cruelty that characterizes the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, if this show I had witnessed or heard it 2 years before Ennies Lobby I would be terrified since I could be next, because at that time Zoro did not trust me, but now that we have shared many adventures, I know that he would get his heart out from his chest before doing any direct damage to any of his nakamas, including me. I laugh at these thoughts.

Several minutes pass in complete silence, there is already a winner and without a doubt I know who it is that rises victorious. But why still he does not return? Maybe those pirates are more of what appeared to have been able to hurt him and because we are now in the New World and can not be trusted in our eyes. I try to stand a few times in order to be able to help him in the worst case, but failed miserably, the only thing I have done is to toss the effort of Zoro from cover myself with his coat which is now on the floor.

I feel my eyes moistened by my thoughts out of place and my incompetence. Then finally i can see how Zoro out of the ship, safe and not scratches. I let out a huge sigh of relief over the fact that my thoughts have not been met. I notice that he has several keys in both hands and a bag in the back. He approach with the fixed looked in mine.

 **"Hey, I have returned..."** he said while smiling. As if the massacre that I have heard would not have happened. Leave the bag on the floor and shows me the keys after lifting his green sweater from the floor, now he will think that I don't like his coat and I had thrown. **"I have brought all the keys I found in the bodies and all the ship"** 20 keys I count quickly.

 **"Good thinking, if you don't mind, would you do me the favor of removing me the handcuffs"** I say and I do not know how, but apparently, I had stand up for myself, because I can see his eye to my height. **"Of course..."** he responding while eliminate the friendliness from his factions to return them to the normally, that he use before all people, I turn so that he can access the handcuffs that bother me from the beginning.

Later, after he tried a few keys, and when my wrists came out free, I arranged my arm vest to put it on my shoulder so that I could use my arms without strings attached, to do the first thing I needed to do after seeing that it was he who came to my inaudible cries for help.

I turn to face him and hug him tightly around his neck with my arms and I hide my face between his shoulder, his neck and my arm, so that I can sob without worry and release all my tension, as both of us are with exposed torsos, our breasts were touching, and my right chest hurt again, but nothing that could take me away from the hug I am giving him.

Zoro tensed for a few seconds, but quickly understanding what I was holding, he hugs me back around my waist, giving me the support, I needed to free myself, I thought he would be in an uncomfortable situation and would stand still. I consolidate the grip I have on him and let some tears flow in relief and gratitude, I don't mind him seeing me as _'weak'_ as he wouldn't take advantage of it.

I want to continue in this comforting place forever, in his arms, but unfortunately it has to end. I pull my head out of his shoulder and we look at each other, I give him a kiss on each cheek despite having his sinister face accented with his dark bandana, but his cheeks blushed slightly instantly, which I cannot contain a slight chuckle. **"Thanks for saving me and for the hug"** I give as answers to my actions trying to draw a smile on my wet face, **"And I'm sorry about your coat, I didn't mean to leave it on the floor"**. He raises his hands to my face to wipe away my tears again, and then returns his hands to the hug at the end of his work.

 **"Never mind, anytime you want. You know, it is my duty as the first Strawhat crew member to protect and safeguard the integrity of others,"** he responds with a proud smile that would scare anyone and make some feel protected. To which my task of drawing a smile is made easier. We were still hugging, even with my arms around his neck, half-naked, chest to chest, I had never dared to get so close to him, we had never had so much contact. To avoid making the situation uncomfortable, I look at the bag he had on his back and now rested on the floor next to him.

 **"They are treasures that I found inside the boat while I was looking for the keys, as they have no owner, they will be better in our hands"** , he said when he noticed where my gaze was going, when I heard it clear, I returned to his eye and I could see the sinister smile when he said the last words. Understanding the end of those worthless characters.

 **"Do you know what to cover yourself with?"** I suppose that's the reason his mind had formulated when he saw how I didn't separate from him, perhaps thinking that I'd get uncomfortable leaving my breasts exposed to his sight, what an innocence, **"There's nothing soft I can wear and you need your coat."**

 **"Then try this, it's very soft, try to put it under the vest to avoid contact,"** he said, removing the bandana from his head, I had to separate myself to grab it, and it was really soft as if I had shorn Chopper to make such a soft cloth, before his eyes I fold it up and put it on my chest covering the wounds, I close the zipper not before putting it on my breasts as he had done before, I raise the zipper enough to hide the black cloth of his bandana.

I sit down to be comfortable again without the discomfort of leather, I take my gaze back to his and he seriously nods, demonstrating his agreement to the situation, without giving a glimpse of the primary desires that every man has by having a half-naked woman on his front, but I know that he has them totally under control and that my well-being has greater weight in his consciousness.

I realize that his muscular chest has traces of my blood in it, having been embraced by him, I soak my thumb in my saliva and carry him to his chest cleaning my blood, **"Ready"** I say and embrace him for the second time in my whole life, and I give him my third kiss on his cheek "Thank you" and for the second time again on his shoulder, he lets himself be embraced by me, letting me rest on his shoulder also for the second time.

 **"Let's take advantage of this situation and salvage our parts before we go to the ship. Nami will smell the Gold as soon as we step on the boat and want to appropriate all of them,"** he said mockingly after a while, knowing that Nami would not hesitate to do what he had said. I laugh at his sentence, but his words hide the fact that I stopped hugging him or I would have to make myself do it, I separate myself by the good ones. He goes back, opens the bag and spreads it on the ground, letting all the treasures in the bag be seen. **"Come and choose what you like best,"** he says, kneeling down in front of the treasure mound. I imitate him, we search the treasures and grab the objects of our interest.

I see that he puts some objects in his haramaki and a dagger in his trouser pockets. He takes a gold bracelet with a green jewel in the center and puts it on his arm **"This will sell well"** he said on a low level for himself, stopping his search and waiting for me to finish with mine.

When I finish, he goes back to his knees and grabs a beautiful necklace on which he hangs a blue stone, which I had never seen before. He stretches it towards me and I look at him confused. **"A gift, I have no doubt it will look great on you"** he says smiling despite his seriousness.

I smile with my soul, expressing the happiness I feel for the gesture he shows me. **"Thank you"** is the only thing my lips can express, I ask if he can put it on me and he agrees. I am enraptured by the stone that now adorns the beginning of my cleavage, while Zoro adjusts it and hooks it to my neck.

He nods, confirming his penultimate prayer, while observing the stone. He fills the bag with the treasures again. **"Wait a moment,"** he says as he picks up the keys and handcuffs that used to trap me, he stops and starts walking, stopping in front of the ship and throws the objects into the ship. He turns back a few meters with his back to the boat, draws out his 3 swords pointing to his right, sharpens his gaze and turns around completely, creating a twister that begins to completely destroy the ship, bodies and pieces of the ship dance inside the twister as it moves out to sea. I don't hear any screaming in the tornado, implying that they were all really dead, not that I distrusted his words anyway. He keeps his katanas without looking back as he knows what his katanas are capable to do.

 **"Ready, now they won't be able to bother anyone else again, Hahahaha"** this time a laugh escapes their throat. The first in weeks, I enjoy the sound it makes because it is a rare event for such a serious man. He grabs the bag and we headed for the ship or where Zoro's steps would end up taking us, but right now I don't care too much, I want this moment to go on and on and let Zoro guide us is the best option.

I walk beside him wanting to feel his hands again, the gentleness of his fingers and the warmth they emit, but how to tell him without him realizing that I have these intentions, at least I still don't want him to know it, all in due time. I deepen my thoughts as we enter the city.

I see Zoro changing the bag from side to side, holding and putting it on his right shoulder, he turns enough to look at me with his eye without tearing it, and he shows me his palm, I look at him confused and without understanding anything, then his eye goes to my hands and I follow him.

For some reason my hands are shaking without my unrestrained permission, so I understand his actions, he misinterpreted the tremors in my hands and offers me his so that I can hold it to calm my _'fears'_ and overcome the recent _'trauma'_ now that we would be surrounded by people, I smiled at this kind/tenderly act on his part and gladly join my hands with his, which immediately calm down, I thank him verbally again.

I lost track of how many times I've been thanking Zoro on this day and I'm laughing mentally. I have been imagining various situations, conversations about how I could hold his hand without this leading to misunderstandings. It was easier than I thought, because Zoro himself has cleared the way for me and in my thoughts they didn't get to the right place. I take advantage of his misunderstanding of the situation by squeezing his hand and come closer to him.

We went out and entered the city several times, we found ourselves with dead-end corridors, from the city we appeared facing the sea and without a clue to the Sunny, obviously he doesn't know where to go and he was lost as usual, but as I said I didn't care because translated into my language it means to walk alone with Zoro holding hands for more time. We walked together in a pleasant silence with no direction whatsoever. Until my curiosity begins to bother me when I remember the events and the desire to ask him questions control me.

 **"Zoro"** I call his attention after clearing my throat, he raises his eyebrows in response to the call. **"How did you find me?, I find it abnormal that you get on other ships and in an area far from the city"** I ask, wanting to get out of the lagoon of this small and unexpected _'adventure'_.

 **"Well... I was trying to get back to the ship, but as the streets and buildings of this city are constantly moving I couldn't find my way and wanting to find any of the crew I activated my Haki of Observation. As we are always on the ship, I learned to memorize each of your presences,"** he pauses for a moment.

 **"When I activated my Haki I found your presence and you were close by, but also very weak, so I thought something had happened to you, I left the city, I crossed the forest to realize that your presence was coming from the boat, so I went up immediately, just to find you in** _ **'that'**_ **situation, I made an aerial cut when I saw you about to cry and the pervert who was taking advantage of you, you know the rest"** he smiles again for a few seconds. I look directly at his features, as I am to his left I cannot see him in his eye, wanting to seek some more important reason in his actions than the simple fact that his _'nakama'_ was in danger, a search that was in vain since this man is very secretive.

 **"Thank you"** I murmur to his ears satisfied with my useless search, while I press even more on his left hand, I bring my left hand to his left forearm, embracing and feeling the hardness of his dark muscles, I kiss his shoulder, or the clothes that cover his shoulder, in confirmation of my words. He makes no protest about my approach since it is just an innocent action, I release his arm from the embrace and the silence reigns again in our afternoon walk.

I calculate that we have been walking for about 2 hours since the silence began to chat for us, noticing the twilight indicates the arrival of the night, after a while Zoro finally finds the ship appearing on our front, well visible with no possibility of going another way. To my happiness we followed with our hands clasped, a gesture that would end sadly when we were near the ship.

And so it is, Zoro releases our hands, alleging that it would cause confusion and misunderstandings among the members of the ship. I accept, not to my pleasure obviously.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Introduction II -**

Missing.

Missing immediately was what I felt when Zoro released the union of our hands, which had been clutched without wanting to separate for about 3 hours while Zoro took us to every corner of the city.

Zoro has finished our link when we are near the boat, close enough so that someone could see our hands clutched if it came out of the railing, but for me it was still too far and too early to end our contact.

But since there are no people around here, I imagine that Zoro figured that there is no reason to keep holding my hand any longer, adding that it could create confusion and misunderstandings among the other crew members on the boat and that he wanted to avoid the problems that this would bring him. Sadly, I have to accept his decision and I suppose I unwittingly show it on my face by the inquisitive look that Zoro shows me in his.

I quickly change my expression to which I am recently accustomed by having to hide my feelings. Not to my expression that I have been used to for several years, but to the one that I have been used to wearing since my whole family is reunited again, this expression is not as serious as before and smiles appear more easily.

Zoro doesn't give it any importance and doesn't ask any questions, he follows the way to the boat, I stay static for a moment waiting for Zoro to go ahead and as I am now behind him I remove my false expression that as never before is difficult for me to keep it. I can only observe how he walks away, so far and hard to get to his side, having only his big back to appreciate and not in the best way.

 **"I have a healing and anaesthetic ointment made by Chopper, if you want I'll lend it to you"** he suddenly says without raising his voice, but enough so that I can hear him from behind, passing over my homesickness and hurrying to his side, his left.

 **"Thank you, I'll take your help. I don't want anyone to know what happened today"** I say thankfully again for wanting to keep helping me when he's done enough for this day, an unforced smile I can put back on my face, a smile that he can't see because of his bad eye.

 **"I have it in the fridge, when you go to take a shower you tell me and I take it to avoid suspicions and unnecessary questions with the perverted cook"** he says and turns to finally look at me again, his face maintains his expression also accustomed, which unlike me his expression did not change in the 2 years of separation, although he can not keep it so long without a smile interfering.

A dazzling spotlight comes to my brain as we arrive at the boat, I appreciate his kindness and agree with his strategy of evasion, he makes a gesture indicating that I am the first to board. **"I'll be up in a moment"** are the words I hear coming out of his throat as I prepare to ascend.

Being on deck and observing the area, I notice that everyone is on deck ready to go on an adventure, everyone turns around for the new presence on the boat being surprised and relieved to see me on board. Sanji with hearts in his eyes approaches in circles, but is interrupted, being pushed aside.

For Nami who suddenly runs and rushes up against me wanting to hug me while I try not to be obvious when trying to avoid her hug, preventing her body from exerting pressure on my injured chest, which I now had enough with my vest, I give her back the hug now accommodated in her hug.

Between sobs he explains that they were about to come out in my search in case something bad had happened to me, because it was about to get dark and I didn't usually disappear without warning. In the deepest and most twisted part of my mind I laugh mentally because at this rate it would have already been raped so much that the numbers would not reach my mind and they would just come out to get me, I avoid telling my _'joke'_ knowing that it would unnecessarily scare and alarm everyone.

Ussop then cuts the moment by reminding everyone that Zoro is still missing, what Nami lets go off and from the ground his opinion is reflected in Sanji. Both of them declaring that he is old enough and strong enough to take care of any danger, until Luffy with shining eyes says that we will all go because we need him, hiding his real reasons for wanting to go on a real adventure after being dragged all day by Nami going shopping all day long, surely using as a mule load for all the objects she bought, pretending innocence and concern I supporting the search while I continue to console Nami in the hug.

Moment when Zoro decides to come on board. Nami gets tense and her face becomes furiously demonized, she comes out of my arms and turns to see him, she stops for a moment, I suppose that looking at the bracelet he carries on his arm, smelling the gold inside the bag as Zoro said it would pass, and his face changes back, relaxing, now having a huge smile and eyes in the shape of Beli, she points her finger at him accusing him of her tardiness and where he had been. She does not shout at him, a sign that Nami _'forgives'_ him for the late arrival he has just made.

As I head to the room I share with Nami, I hear Zoro tell his friends that some pirates tried to steal one of his swords, that he chased them to their ship and offered all their gold as an apology and as payment to avoid the death of all the crew. I hear a cry of happiness from Nami when the gold was scattered on the ground, while everyone keeps asking him questions and he refuses to give any more explanations because everything was in the past and it is better to forget them.

I enter the girls' room, go to my part of the closet and choose a soft cloth blouse that is not tightened to avoid even more pressure because the underwear was going to give me enough, soft cloth bra and not to squeeze my breasts, but I don't have one of those. I could walk alone in a blouse or continue to use Zoro's bandana by manipulating it to use it as a bra. I choose pants, beautiful sandals and 2 towels.

With my fleur eye I look at the deck and wait until some of them disappear inside the Sunny, wishing Zoro was not one of them or could not find it again. With Sanji in the kitchen and some following him, I go out on deck and go to the bathroom, before entering the library I look at Zoro and send him signs so that he will understand that I'm going to the bathroom.

He's sitting in the seat of the mast with Luffy and Chopper still bothering him, he looks at me and I take it for granted, I enter into the library and up to the bathroom.

…..

10 minutes have passed and I'm still in the bathroom or rather in the bathtub, I'm ready, but I'm waiting for Zoro to come with the ointment, thinking about whether my idea wouldn't be too hasty, daring, rash, impulsive, daring, reckless, I admit it's all that, but with Zoro I haven't even been 1 meter away from him, although that changed today, but it would still be too much for his reserved attitude, he could leave me with the appearance that I'm a very premature woman giving him a bad image and reputation of my part.

I have to find a good excuse and make it sound credible for him to agree to such a crazy request from me. If for years I could plan to destroy entire organizations I can persuade a man, but he is not like the others, he is very special, in many ways. I look for reasons to encourage myself and others to encourage me to ask for the request.

Concentrating on my thoughts while I dry my hair, I hear someone knocking on the door, I hurry with the hairdrying, I comb my hair with my fingers and I put a towel on my body ensuring the grip, without having to use my hands to prevent them from falling, covering what I need to hide leaving my long legs completely exposed, a little slip and Zoro could see my femininity without interferences that prevent it. Without waiting any long time I go to the door wishing it was Zoro.

The steam leaves the room first, hiding the visitor, but slowly disappears and the green color is the first thing I see. Then his eyebrows raised in amazement at seeing me in such _'clothing'_ or at the absence of it. His eye fixed on mine, avoiding looking at _'unnecessary'_ places, at least my wish came true.

 **"Here"** she says, spreading out a bottle containing the ointment, the bottle looks cold and I check it when I take it in my hands. I see that he has his hand inside his haramaki **"Also uses these bandages, they are much thinner than the patches Chopper uses"** he says as he takes the bandages off his haramaki. What secrets he keeps in that place, besides his titanium abs, from this day forward he would see his haramaki with different eyes.

 **"That way you can avoid attracting attention, having a lump on your chest and also avoiding friction with your wardrobe"** he says quietly as if it didn't matter, as if he were used to it. The question of whether his behavior is because of me or whether it is normally so, unfortunately I don't know him well enough or am the closest I am to him to draw a conclusion on my own. I feel that he is still waiting for me to hold the dressings, I thank him and I take them, purposely touching his hand that held the dressing, which I feel as if they miss each other.

 **"Well, I'll go down to the library and wait for you to finish with the ointment"** he turns up the stairs leading to the library, subtle escape that I can't allow, not so easily. So I'm forced to stop him from his useless strategy.

 **"Wait"** I said quickly, fortunately he stops and turns around so he can watch me and wait for me to explain, **"If you don't mind, I'd like you to help me with something"** I said, hoping he'd agree to listen to me and ask for himself.

 **"I'm helping you, what do you want?"** he says annoyingly, but I know it's his normal speaking tone I didn't give him much thought, although it's the first time in the day he's come to me like that after being attentive to me during the afternoon. Obviously annoyed by the confrontation he had with his nakamas when he arrived at the boat and he needs to rest in order to continue to support his fellow travellers.

 **"I need help with the ointment,"** I say, hoping he'd understand, but I realize I'm lengthening the conversation and knowing he doesn't like to go around in circles and that he'd end up upset again and miss my chance.

 **"Well... it's very easy to use, you put it in your wounds with your fingers and you're ready"** he said joking with his sarcastic laugh, but his eyes are ferocious telling me to get right to the point or he'd grab the stairs and smash it against my innocent face.

 **"I don't mean that, what I mean is I want you to help me to put it on,"** I say looking at the ground unconsciously, but I quickly lift it up to return to the now calm eye of Zoro. He relaxes his face and seems to think about it. When I think it's going to make a good excuse for turning me down.

 **"I can't do it alone, because I can't see all my wounds and with that disadvantage I could even hurt myself more or spend your ointment "** I apologize, besides putting the best expression of supplication that I can do without it seeming forced, copying the ones Nami uses when she wants to buy clothes with an exaggerated discount, since this is my first time trying to convince someone wanting him to really accept. If he remembers that I can clone myself, it will be the end of me and I will be labeled as perverted in front of his eyes, knowing that he doesn't like pervs.

He sighs long, as he brings his hands to his hair in an act of frustration, proving that my excuse had served his purpose. **"Tsk, it's okay, but are you sure? I wouldn't want to be responsible for making you remember hard times."**

His thoughts surprise me, though I do not see the concern in his eye or expression, he clearly remains concerned about my well-being and comfort. I feel selfish wanting to take advantage of the situation to _'feel'_ Zoro. But being selfish has its advantages and I just got one of them so now I wouldn't back down.

 **"Don't worry Zoro, I know you don't seem a bit like them, I also know you wouldn't take advantage of me, I have total confidence in you."** I offer him some of the warmest smiles that can confirm my words, while I cursed myself internally as my words reflected the opposite of my actions. I put the ointment and bandages on my left hand, leaving my right hand free.

I take his hand and they celebrate their reunion, I stretch him out into the bathroom, while he lets himself be done. I guide him to the bathroom chairs while with one arm fleur I close the door and lock the latch, avoiding other unwanted visitors or invaders.

I let go of his hand to encircle two chairs so that I could sit and put another solitary chair in front of the 2 stacked ones, I grab the second towel, I sit on the piled chairs and close my legs, I put the other towel on my legs to have a place to put the ointment and the bandages, I indicate Zoro with a sign so that he sits on the only chair on my front, with no choice he follows my instructions.

When he sits down he sighs again, tired of the situations he has had to confront on this day, I notice that his head is at the level of my chest. I look at his one healthy eye, **"Ready?"** I ask him, and he answers with a nod.

I move my hands to the towel that covers me and undo the knot that supports the whole towel, completely revealing my torso, exposing all my dry skin and the bites of that beast that is now dead with no pieces that can rejoin, Zoro's eye falls directly on the wounds, without giving importance again to my naked figure.

 **"May I?"** he asks, looking up, I sit down without really understanding and try to give him the ointment, but his hands are already finding out the state of my chest, analyzing the wounds. I place my hands on both sides of the bathing chair where I am sitting to hold on to the sensations that his fingers provide me.

He comes a little closer dragging also the chair, closer to his face to observe better, with a hand held and raises my chest from below avoiding... mmmm..., I don't know, but with the touch of his fingers he passes them through the wounds discovering their respective details that only he could know without investigating too much due to his great experience in wounds, without modesty he finds out the deepest bites that are located in my areola and forces me to contain the grunts or groans that demand in escaping.

Thanks to my stone willingness I avoid getting excited and my nipples to show it, but everything gets complicated when Zoro also analyzes it and tries to see the wounds that are not seen by the _'inactive'_ state that presents my nipple **"Mmm, not all seem to be deep, except the ones in your areola which I think are the ones that bled before and it seems we'll have to excite you to be able to apply the ointment on your nipple"** he says seriously even about excitement, which I had little chance of doing as I could no longer resist the actions of his tender fingers **"Or cool you off, luckily the ointment is cold in nature"** with a smile I had never seen **"Something on the other side?".**

 **"** **... "** I want to answer, but it is hard for me, I stop putting pressure on the chair, on my teeth and just to feel my cheeks warm, blushing vulgarly speaking **"It hurts, because of the strong grips I constantly received"** I turn my torso leaving my other chest towards his so that he can see and analyze it for myself, as if he were a doctor, his smile disappears before my words **"They are redder than usual, simulating what could be bruises"** he say as I caress my chest without squeezing it but I abandon it before it is too late, before his eyes everything becomes dangerous.

 **"Let's start there, since the ointment is anesthetic will serve to minimize it,"** he shows me the palms as he watches me...I pick up after several seconds and grab with both hands the bottle of the ointment that is still cold, and put it on his palms, stroking it with the touch, in an _'innocent'_ act. And I take them back so as not to make he uncomfortable.

I see how he unscrews the bottle and it gives off a peculiar smell. **"The ointment usually smells like a drunken tramp without a bath, so I initially refused to put it on, but Chopper added other herbs as flavours to make it smell more like the one I always have, so that it can be used,"** he said looking at the ointment and with his thumb, forefinger and middle finger he grabbed the ointment from the jar.

I laugh at his comparison and the fact that my chest would smell _'like'_ Zoro, I'll have trouble sleeping tonight. My laughter suddenly ends when I notice how her fingers approach my left breast but stop millimeters from it. I also notice that I am biting my lower lip in anticipation, I undo it quickly avoiding any situation.

 **"I hope you understand, but I will have to do the same, as there are no wounds I have to squeeze them so that the ointment enters through the skin"** he says as he raises his eyes again without moving his fingers away, looks at his eye, I grab the sides of the chair again and nod. I hide my inner lips in my mouth in a false promise to endure his following actions when he looks away

With 2 cold and damp fingers, he spreads the ointment on my aching areola, I feel the cold bristle all over the skin of my chest and erect the local nipple, moment in which Zoro decides to grab it with his 3 fingers and press hard, not with all his strength obviously or I will no longer have a nipple to anesthetize, **"Arrgghhhhh...Zoro..."** His invincible fingers encircle my nipple wanting the ointment to quickly do its job of anesthetizing it by passing it around, **"Shhhhh, in a few seconds it will all be over"** he tries to reassure me, I know he carries the worst part of all this, do what he would never do, cause pain to some of his friends directly.

I let my breath flow to control the breathing of my half-open lips that facilitate the entry/exit of air when I stop feeling what is happening in my nipple and my moans disappear, I open my eyes not knowing when I closed them and I see Zoro concentrated now in my areola also noticing that I am already anesthetized **"Ready, now inside your purgatory we will need all your resistance"** he whispers with a weak and fast smile.

I turn my torso again to leave my chest bitten on his forehead, as I watch him grab more ointment, my feelings rising from the ashes overflow me with the affection that Zoro shows me on this day **"How can I thank you? You've done too much for me and I don't know how to reward you,"** I say, grabbing his hand that was coming again, I want to talk to enjoy the stairs that lead me down to hell, he looks at me and sighs.

 **"You'd think you'd done too much already and you didn't need to anyway."** When? **"When?"** My thoughts came out and the question was already asked, I don't remember doing anything more than cause trouble for him, maybe it was getting him opponents to entertain himself for a few seconds.

 **"I know you're not an exhibitionist or at least you've hidden it well until today,"** he laughs, **"and after what happened to you, you let me see you and touch you, that's gratitude enough"** , he smiles and I feel the blood draining from my face to my neck, he's a pervert, so he likes to watch and touch my breasts and now I can get revenge for calling me an exhibitionist, I smile at him for the discovery **"Perv-"** **"I mean about the trust, apparently, you are the per** _ ***coff***_ **ver** _ ***coff***_ **-"** he interrupts me and I cover his mouth with one hand before he finishes calling me perverted also while I look at him in the worst possible way, but he does not let himself be intimidated and licks my hand, I quickly withdraw him before his sudden hot tongue in my palm.

 **"Hahaha, just wash my bandana and give it to me tomorrow, I won't be able to sleep because of the absence"** his laughter transmutes into an expression of pain too feigned for his ice personality, this day is being a great discovery and it will never happen again, I can assure, unless I get a future very close to him **"Then you can sleep with me, I will hug your arm as if it were your bandana, you won't even notice that I am Robin"** I squeeze his hand with useless reasons because he would never accept.

 **"** _ ***coff***_ **ted. Tempting, if you only had one room to yourself, Nami will leave me on the next island to be sleeping with you"** for a moment I hated the shared rooms, even though I know he's lying and that it's just a kind rejection. Wait a minute, do he finish the sentence I interrupted by sealing his mouth? A dark smile is drawn on my face and he imitates when he realizes that I realized **"The bandana will be enough, now let's finish so you can start"** he says freeing himself from the grip of my hand on his and starts to treat the bites.

The ointment that has been left on his fingers for a while now is not cold and if he doesn't change it again, I won't have the excuse to hide the excitement that will arise in some moments, which shortens the time as he approaches to my sensitive area.

Luckily he doesn't come near and takes his fingers to the jar, without taking off his gaze from his attack zone, when I stop concentrating I regret it because I feel the burning in the wounds and he comes back with new and cold ointment, applying more force also, so that he enters and lodges in them, he moves his fingers in circles and then follows the shape of this one. The wound stops burning and I know the anesthesia starts to work. The bad news is I can't feel Zoro's fingers.

Because of the cold my nipple started to rise up, having the perfect excuse **"It's cold"** Zoro only denies, to speak again or to realize my very bad excuse `Bad excuse, perverted' I heard in my mind, remarkably different that it doesn't belong to Zoro's sexy voice. but from where? Only a big blush describes my position in this place.

Zoro continues with his care, ascends the other wounds, covering them all with the ointment, except those found in my sensitive area because every time he approached, he went away. His gaze rises to mine, I have a frown in an attempt to endure the pleasures his fingers exert in me, but I couldn't help but let go off some groans. My frown, the moaning, and the red face can give the image that I am enduring the pain, at least that's the image I want to offer him so as not to end the one he has created in me.

He looks down and my nipple is his target again, he picks up ointment now only with his thumb and forefinger. He holds my nipple by the sides with two fingers and I realize that I am stupid to think I could have prepared myself for this. I can handle the moaning, but not the grunting, yes, the one that Zoro often lets out so often. I am startled by the burning, lava-burning, enough for my chest to be lifted up by the movement and for my nipple to be stretched down by the grip of her fingers, which send chills all over my body.

This time I couldn't contain the groan and all my torso starts to bristle, I saw my companion's eyebrows rise slightly, letting me see that he knows the reasons, he's not innocent, but he acts like one, he's cursed.

 **"Hold on, you asked for this."** It's the only thing he says with his seriousness of death, as he continues with the attention of his thumb now on my areola leaving my nipple in peace, but that doesn't ease my _'condition'_ I can feel the muscles in my neck contracting from the burning I felt from the wounds.

My legs tremble slightly from another type of burning. I am forced to close my eyes unable to keep them open. Making the situation worse, because now that I have a _'deactivated'_ sense the sensitivity of the others increases.

I feel it gently massaging my areola and nipple helping me to seek the relief I urgently need to find, as I begin to mold the chair with the grip of my hands. I finally felt the anesthesia take effect, freeing me from this sweet torture.

I open my eyes, just to see how Zoro continues to take care of me as if my chest were going to break from any hard contact, as if it were the most precious thing he had ever had between his fingers, I love this thought and allow him to continue _'playing'_ until he gets tired. I feel wet from the sight and I hope it will end soon if not, I would not allow this to end with just a few caresses of his fingers.

he gives me enough time to get my face back to its pale color. I sigh heavily when he finishes with his magical _'touches'_ , so much so that I notice how the green hair moves following the movement of the air I has just expelled.

I see how he closes the jar and keeps them in his pockets. He grabs the bandages, pulls them together and shakes them against the treated wounds generating a wind that I can't feel from the anesthesia. **"Let's wait for them to dry, so they don't get soggy and slid"** this surprises me because I only asked him for help with the ointment, but he would let it continue as he offered himself. We start a gaze war when we don't know where to look, I look for some sign of excitement or something that may have been generated during this whole _'session'_ but it looks calm as always when nobody bothers it, this search disappoints me because it tells me that I have to walk a long way.

Zoro deviates his eye to my chest and finds himself satisfied with his work of drying the ointment and begins to apply the bandages covering the wounds in such a way that they do not intervene or overlap each other **"Ready, now... if you put on a bra nobody will notice the difference"** he says while he passes his palms through the dressings avoiding wrinkles or imperfections. **"If you put the ointment back on before tomorrow's lunch, it may be that by this time the wounds will be gone,"** he adds as he puts the remaining bandages inside his haramaki.

He gets up to leave, without expecting anything, but I prevent him from getting up, approaching and hugging him by the neck **"Thank you again, Zoro"** is the only thing I can offer him in return after all this _'crossing'_ , but I am sure he can see my naked ass as I am between his legs and with our heads on each other's necks, as both towels fell from my body when I knelt down to hug him and prevent him from leaving without being able to thank him again.

I step back and kiss his cheek, this time with no flushing of his parts, annoyed by his lack of reaction, I feel that with one of the towels around my waist and tie a knot on one side, hold me by the waist and lift me up with him **"It's a pleasure"** he smiles and the blood stagnates again, the next time I have to face Zoro I must make sure to bleed several liters of blood to avoid unnecessary accumulation on my face.

I squeezed him tighter and returned to his neck **"My offer goes on, you know where to find me"** He frees himself from my embrace and stands on my front **"If you convince her not to murder me before I go to sleep in the men's room, I will accept"** an opportunity and he said it clearly, he never misses his words. **"And if you go when-""It won't be a very proper thanks,"** he says, walking away to the door, unlocking the latch and opening the door.

He gives a slight nod as a sign of farewell and I verbally dismiss him with the promise of meeting him later. Now we only need to look for reason, motive, cause, logic, reflection, plot, justification, discernment, conjecture, argument, foundation, explanation, dilemma, pretext or sophism that would convince Nami to let a man into the place forbidden by men, the letters against me.

I hear Sanji's shout, claiming that dinner is already served and that we must all be present to begin with, as always. While I'm still in the bathroom thinking about what I'd say to Nami with 600,000 Idea per second.

As I reduce my thoughts, I realize that I am still alone with a towel covering my waist and bandages covering a large part of my chest, I dress in my clothes and leave the bathroom towards the room I share with Nami, to find a bra and think of more ideas. Realizing that I don't know how to begin or how to bring up the subject of allowing Zoro to come into the room and sleep with me in the same bed.

A difficult day for me on this random day that seemed to be just another day with no future consequences.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Introduction III -**

Memories.

Memories come back to my mind. When I ask myself what this man has done to make me fall so badly in love with him, I was very badly in love with him, for that is the only thing that justifies my actions before him.

That justifies my request at the bathroom door two days ago. A request that I thought he would not accept, I noticed that he was tired of the long walk, of the _'exercise'_ he did on the ship that he will never be seen again and of the many questions that his crew members asked him about the origin of those treasures that he had in the bag after having disappeared for a whole day, perhaps that clouded his mind so that he would not think about the situation and at the end he would agree.

At dinner that night he still looked tired, ate faster than usual, not so fast, I guess not to draw attention to himself, said goodbye to everyone in two words and disappeared. At no time did he look at me, fortunately, as I did not think I would be able to hold it without blushing after our meeting in the bathroom.

That night after trying to convince Nami to let Zoro in the room to sleep with me in the same bed by telling her that he had lost a bet days ago and that to embarrass him I challenged him to sleep together for one night, unfortunately she was still blinded by the gold that Zoro brought with him, and as a grateful gesture she would save him that embarrassment by refusing to let him come in. A bad choice of excuse on my part.

I gave up on telling her the truth, because I was already listening to her throwing thousands of criticisms, judgments or curses at me about Zoro and I, that I wasn't interested or interested in listening to, and even less in supporting, I lay down in bed thinking about how my image would look in Zoro's mind, the bra was a pain from the moment I put it on because of the bandages and I decided to sleep without that pain.

I took off my bra and my blouse, I slept on my side giving my back to my friend who has disappointed me without knowing it, I covered my neck, then I could smell something, my bare breasts gave off the smell of Zoro, I went up the blankets hiding half my head, so that my nose is also under the blankets and I can perceive the smell better, that night I slept with a slight blush on my face impossible to see in the dark, but I felt it in my cheekbones.

The next day arrived without news, Zoro was still missing since the night before, the boys said he was still asleep, they all concluded that he was still tired from the little adventure he had the day before and that he did not want to give details because everything was in the past, that was his excuse.

It was when Nami first defended Zoro by telling us to let him rest, a defense that gave thanks for the treasures he had brought with him. I remember snickering at the redhead's attitude.

It was breakfast time and that's when he showed up again, he appeared in the kitchen yawning noisily, Sanji began to argue verbally with Zoro for the fact that he had no manners, woke up late, for being a husband and other nonsense, he returned the insults and they fought until Nami intervened.

Ever since he showed up in the kitchen I was trying to mask my smile, he was very perceptive, but he didn't say anything, nobody did, breakfast ended without another event.

Later Nami decided that we should look for an exchange house, most of us accompanied him, except Sanji and Ussop who were the guardians of the Sunny. Zoro gave his bracelet in exchange for money, but not the dagger he had seen him keep in his pockets, or the other items he had kept in his haramaki. He'll have his reasons.

When Nami handed out money to spend the day on the island, they all split up again into smaller groups. Chopper asked for Zoro's company on his trip to the library and he didn't refuse. Zoro addressed me for the first time today asking me if I wanted to join them too.

I guess he remembered that the morning before I said I was going to buy new books, but I went back to the boat with nothing. The other Mugiwaras did not remember that fact when they saw me on deck so late, but I remembered that everything was interrupted by Zoro and the treasures he carried with him. I sighed slightly for their kindness and memory, I agreed to go with them.

Zoro and Chopper talked animatedly to each other about any topic that crossed the mind of the little reindeer. I would occasionally get into their conversations without ruining the moment between them, enjoying more listening to their conversations.

We went to several libraries to get several books on which Zoro always waited for us at the door. When we were satisfied we headed for the boat, a few hours before lunch. When we got to the boat I went straight to the clean clothes, looking for his bandana that I let dry in the sun, it was softer than ever, freshly washed, I folded it in the middle and went to the deck looking for Zoro to give it back to him.

I found him asleep supported by one of Nami's tangerine trees, but I noticed that he woke up when I approached him because he stopped snoring, I approached him, I sat on my legs on the ground, on his front, between his open legs, he opened his eye, he saw the bandana and didn't say anything, he just stood there watching my next movements, I smiled at him and put his bandana on his arm, I tied it tightly enough not to fall easily and I could pull it out with a pull.

At that moment when I was able to get close enough, after 2 years, I found him charming, too attractive, with a relaxed face that let me appreciate his features even more, I imagine that Zoro with his deciphering look could see completely through me, while I watched him gawking, appreciating him as I never could before.

Unconsciously my hand was already going for his face to be able to feel him, at the last moment I put him in his hair and combed him with my fingers, Now you can sleep peacefully, I remember telling him when I could think how to excuse my actions, I took my hand away, he sighed and smiled for a moment, he settled down as if following my game and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep when I was still sitting on the floor between his open legs.

I wanted to bend over and lie down on him to enjoy the moment, but his arms crossed told me that he was not there for that kind of contact, he was quiet and that I would only bother him, interrupting his peace, luckily my deckchair was a few feet away and with the book I had left in it this morning, I lazily got up and went to the deckchair, read the book, watching Zoro from time to time.

Several tens of minutes later, about 30 to 40 minutes later, as I continued with the book. The door of the kitchen was opened and closed, I looked towards Zoro, I did not find him, then I felt a look calling me and strangely I looked for the look to meet Zoro's, I realized that he was moving his hand inside his pocket and with his look he pointed towards the library and then he went towards it.

I followed him and when I came in, he was on the couch reading a book about Samurai that he had been reading since we left Wano, i.e. 2 weeks and he was still halfway through. I approached him and asked him the reasons for the summons, he answered that it was time, the time? I remember asking myself at that moment, but before giving voice to my question he took the ointment bottle out of his pocket. And he stretched it out to me, and I understood.

I remembered that the night before he had told me that if I reapplied the ointment before lunch, my wounds would disappear at night. I took the ointment and he smiled, smirking. He asked if this time I could do it alone with her gaze glued to my eyes.

I tried to avoid blushing, but I couldn't. I imagined that my image was ruined before him, perhaps he thinks that I am like that with all men, so I decided that I would change that image, not that day, not today, not tomorrow, I would do it slowly, not so much, because I need to clarify my reasons, and that it is only for him.

I was all squirming figuratively for wanting to make the same request as the night before. Wanting to feel his hands looking after me again, I had to hold on. His smile changed which told me that he would stop joking and that he understood my change of mind or so I wanted to interpret. I went up to the bathroom without him.

Oh yes, he also gave me new bandages, just thinking about his smile made me forget about some things.

Luckily, this time they didn't burn as much as the last time. In my sensitive area they burned the same thing, but the feeling was different, the burning was different. I guess Zoro's absence is the difference. I blushed at that moment. I wasn't very skilled with bandages like Zoro, but I was able to manage. Or so I thought at the moment as I came out of the bathroom.

As I came down, Zoro left his book and looked at my chest, if it was someone else I would have knocked him out, he denied that the bandages were noticeable and that my tight shirt did not help. He added that I should go back up and he would help me.

I had to take off my shirt as it did not have a wide neckline and the opening would be forced out leaving it unusable. I unhooked the bra on my back and released my 2 breasts so that I could improve my treatment, which prevented me from seeing my breasts again, if I had known that was going to happen I would have asked him from the beginning, so that I could enjoy the whole combo, but I only left without his touches.

He gently removed almost all the bandages, without touching me, except those covering my sensitive area. Then he looked at me with his eye and said that this was necessary. I didn't understand, but I trusted and nodded.

The dressing that covered my sensitive area, he removed it in a different way, with his fingers he went up one side and put his index finger underneath it, slid it along the edges to remove it, caressing my chest as well, he would have felt it if the area had not been anesthetized.

When he made the complete turn, he did not remove it, but only raised it slightly and repositioned it, an action that prevented my sensitive area from being seen. I guess he refused to see it, although my other breast was in the air, without a bra and it was returning to its natural color losing the bright red it had before, very _'kind'_ I thought at that moment, sadly my shame wanted to mark presence, because when the bandage was stuck again, there was a wrinkle on it, and after Zoro tried to correct it and he failed we both realized the reason for that wrinkle.

I was excited, Zoro only raised her eyebrow slightly as he understood it as I blushed. He didn't look up, I guess at the time it was to avoid further embarrassment or not to make fun of me because he said he wouldn't do it anymore. I thanked him mentally for his chivalry, he placed the bandages that he had previously removed and placed them skillfully without them hindering or overlapping each other. When he finished he said to get dressed and turned around to turn his back on me.

When I told him I was dressed, he turned and analyzed his work and smiled satisfied for 1 second to return to his usual expression. He told me that there was a possibility that the wounds might not disappear at night because he noticed that some of them were deeper than he had imagined, in which case he said that I had to warn him and that I should warn him at the crow's nest because he had a guard.

If only he had guard the night before, I could have slept next to him, hugged since there is no bed in the crow's nest and perhaps looking for my comfort he would offer to sleep very close together or he wouldn't care about my comfort or he would have directly rejected me in the bathroom knowing that I couldn't escape and that Nami could not stop me from anything.

I thanked him and handed him the bottle of ointment, he said it was nothing. We went down to the library and he kept reading his book. I decided to accompany him silently until lunch, resting my head on his shoulder with the excuse of wanting to read too. He read fast, much more than I thought, the problem is that he doesn't read very often or he probably would have read the whole volume he brought back from Wano by now.

After lunch Zoro came down from the Sunny and disappeared on the island, that time I noticed that his haramaki was probably bulky with the objects he had rescued the day before, I wanted to accompany him, but I did not want to burden him, he is a free soul for now, I would let him enjoy for the moment, later I would imprison him and have him all to myself.

That day he returned several hours later, 2 hours before dusk, unconcerned by the others, and why deny it, me too, because he has a reputation for getting lost in straight corridors and everyone is afraid for never seeing him again every time he goes out to an island without company. I noticed that he had a disbulky haramaki, and a shopping bag in his hand. And without a word he headed for the Raven's Nest and probably started training.

That night when I took a shower I realized that he was right, some wounds didn't go away, so I sprouted a fleur arm with a mouth and an eye in the Raven's Nest and told him. 10 minutes later he appeared knocking on the door, with the ointment he went into the bathroom without asking for permission. Which I surprised and amazed, but I didn't ask.

I was wearing shorts, slippers and a towel covering both my breasts as I did not expect it to enter. He explained that since I didn't know how to put the bandages on, he would initially put them on to save time because he had to finish his routine. He turned to turn his back on me so I could start putting on the ointment.

When I was ready and the ointment was dry on my skin, I warned him. I left both breasts naked, as long as it was my dear Zoro I didn't mind, besides I had already seen them a few times and I enjoyed them with his hand once. At least I wanted to see if I could get any reaction from him. But nothing, before his eyes the only reaction was mine.

Hell, I thought at the time and I'm thinking about it now.

He didn't care about my nudity or my blushing cheeks and came over, stared, analyzed. He started putting the bandages on me. 2, one over my sensitive area and the other further to the right. They were _'far'_ from each other. This time I could put them on by myself without any margin for error.

It meant that he saw me blushing again, with my two breasts in the air, so I embarrassed myself in vain and possibly intensified his perverted vision he had of me when he saw me like that.

Hell, I thought at the time and I'm thinking about it now.

He watched me and assured me that today they would disappear so that I could sleep peacefully that night as the marks would go away and I would be left without traces that would tell the story. I believed him and thanked him for his care until now. He played it down by saying that the nakamas should help each other and he was doing it.

I approached him to hug him and maybe kiss his cheeks, but when I got close enough he appeared a few feet back, with a smile, he told me he was sweating and would get me dirty. He retired without letting me dress him to show him what he looked like, as I already knew that 2 _'very'_ separate bandages would not stand out through my clothes.

The night passed without abnormalities, the new day arrived and also passed without abnormalities.

Which brings me to this moment. In that I read a novel to pass the time, sitting in the seat provided by the mast of the ship. While Zoro is training on my front, he decided to train downstairs to better watch the boat, as we both remain as the guardians of the Sunny this day while the others have fun on the island.

So I have the whole boat just for me and Zoro, I swear that someday we will know how to take advantage of these moments in a more interesting way, more passionate so to say.

But for now I'm going back to my novel. The protagonist is in love and at a crucial point in the story she asks herself a question: How did she fall in love with this young man? It wasn't because of his money, nor because he was handsome. The young man was humble with a small house in a poor and average neighborhood, nothing like his old partner, with money and a big house, but with a horrible personality, at least the young man is not so horrible in that respect, but according to her his features and personality are the most beautiful that her eyes have ever seen.

Without thinking I look the face of my own _'young man'_ , his face is concentrated with the expression that showed that he is making an effort, because he lifts a lot of great weights, for a long time already, he whispered 8.789, 8.790, 8.791. Until the number he will want to arrive this day, without a doubt yesterday when I went to give him back the band, I could see that his features attract me too much because I had been very close to him. Their bloodthirsty, calm and quiet personalities, which differ from one another, are absolutely perfect for him and are well linked to mine.

Back to my novel. Then the protagonist, wanting to deepen her motives, begins to remember the moments she believes she began to fall in love with. I wanted to remember how I ended up in love with Zoro. But my thoughts were diverted to the night of 2 days ago until I returned to this moment. Which wasn't bad, because I think the reasons are present in those days.

Let's see..., the reasons could be why he is: attentive, always has his senses to the maximum giving importance to the details, a very important quality, although these days he has caught me in my worst moments, embarrassing me, all consequences of my own actions. Tsk.

It's very protective, I just have to remember the end of that band of pirates who tried to rape me and their ship.

He is loyal, he has never gone against his Captain, respecting all his decisions, no matter how childish they may be. If that loyalty is given to a woman he romantically likes, that woman will never have to worry about being or feeling betrayed.

He is respectful, he would never touch or use something that doesn't belong to him, he has shown it to me in these 2 days, I was half-naked in front of him a few times and he never tried something that I didn't ask for, moreover out of respect he managed to save me embarrassment at certain critical points.

He is calm, if he is not calm he is worrying about his nakamas, arguing with Sanji or Nami or when Luffy does an idiocy that could affect the crew which leads us to point 3. He was even calm when I was kidnapped and about to be raped, but he unleashed his fury once I was out of his reach killing the pirates without mercy.

He can be rude and gentle when necessary, he always looks rude, but he was gentle when he touched my chest when treating my wounds or when my breasts didn't fit into my vest and had to fit them manually into my vest. This combination makes him a beast in bed.

He cares about us, clue was when he tried to make me happy by giving me that necklace so that I could forget what had happened moments before, a necklace that I still wear, or when he wasn't sure if he should put the ointment on me because it might bring back bad memories.

Those would be my reasons, but I still don't remember how I ended up in love. I have to remember older memories, perhaps from the beginning, when I first heard his name, when I was still working under the protection of Crocodile at Baroque Works.

Crocodile had told me that in the East Blue there had been news of a demon swordsman who used 3 katanas, the news said that he killed with his eyes, without the need to use his 3 katanas and that they only served to decorate his imposing figure, that he drank the blood of his victims and that he used their heads as trophies, he hunted pirates, bandits and thieves who had rewards for their heads and who had the bad fortune to cross his path. He asked me to bring him complete information about this demon.

Back then I couldn't collect information the way I liked it and still like it, to know everything. At that time I could only find out his name _'Roronoa Zoro'_ , a name that was feared by any man, woman and child in the East Blue, he was a very mysterious man, he left no trace of his past, present or future whereabouts, now I know that it is only a consequence of his null sense of direction, although he always reaches his final destination, of course not before deviating thousands of times.

Now I can take a laugh at my problems collecting information about him at the time, I hope Zoro hasn't listened to me while training.

1 week after Crocodile's request, I gave my report about the demon, meaning only his name and his general whereabouts, the East Blue. I remember seeing Crocodile disappointed in my performance, but he was satisfied that it was perfect for the secret organization he had founded. He asked me to send him invitations to join us.

The same news always arrived, weeks after sending out several invitations: the demon rejected them and killed the messenger not before he had tortured them. It didn't surprise me the first time, the next, nor the last time I expected that result from the beginning, trying to control a bloody demon would be complicated for everyone, not to mention giving him orders, he'd spill the blood of everyone before even pronouncing the first letter of an order.

Days, weeks, months passed and I was still unable to obtain any information, while the news only related the cruelty and thirst for insatiable blood that the demon of 3 katanas possessed. I must admit that it was when I felt my curiosity awaken and of course I wanted to feed him to overflowing. A mystery that could not get out of my hands, but I had to conform to it there were more important jobs within the organization, in which my skills were needed.

Years passed and Crocodile had long ago given up on inviting him because he had sent many invitations, all rejected and with the messengers dead, but I heard his name again, in Arabasta with a pirate crew, under the orders of Captain Monkey D. Luffy, I had superficial information about his Captain and began to wonder what kind of man he would be like to keep the Devil tamed. I remembered being on his boat on his way out of Whiskey Peak, I wondered which one it would be, so I remembered the green-haired guy who wore 3 katanas that looked very calm without any concern that would disturb him, my presence alerted him but he calmed down when he realized that I had no bad intentions and only spent my words, quite the opposite of the news that they said that if you spoke to him he cut your tongue, opened your jaw with his hands and gave them to the dogs.

It must have been a coincidence or a false rumor that this young green-haired man was the demon _'Roronoa Zoro'_ and that he was on a pirate crew, I let that rumor pass as false, but I never stopped investigating, I never did, even though Crocodile gave up, I was still curious. When Crocodile was defeated, I heard again about the demon rumors that he had a fierce confrontation with Mr. 1, walls, houses, pillars, an entire city block destroyed by the battle that was won by the demon, even with the steel body that Mr. 1 had, at that moment I believed in the rumors, if someone could defeat and cut through Mr. 1's skin I did not doubt that the demon could do it.

At that time my curiosity about this demon was hungry for years and I wanted to satisfy it. That was one of the many reasons I decided to join the Mugiwara crew, but it wasn't easy to get close to him, he distrusted me directly, he didn't accept his Captain's decision, but he lived with it. Always keeping an eye on me, if I acted badly he would kill me, I did not doubt it and avoided making a false step when I was near him.

Seeing how he was manipulated by Nami and bowing his head in anger at the word _'promise'_ was funny to me, I never thought I would see Roronoa Zoro bow her head and obey orders that were not from her Captain. Although I remember suggesting to him in Jaya not to kill all the bugs in the forest when we were looking for the South Bird, he followed my suggestion and from that moment on he only knocked them out with the back of his swords.

The next thing that comes to my mind, is Skypeia the island of Heaven, to feel how he saved me from smashing my head on the ground, how his arms surrounded me to avoid my fall and listen how he defended my biology as a woman before the God Enel, he knew I was a professional assassin sought by the world government since I was 8 years old, but I had never said that my sins were false, He didn't care about it from the beginning, nor do I judge myself for that reason he only saw me as a woman, not as a child demon that everyone affirmed and saw in me, that fact gave me a new feeling and I didn't realize that I felt it was not just curiosity because I didn't think about it at the time, we were in a too dangerous situation at that time. Now I know that's where it all started for me.

Remembering that moment has made me feel like my face is burning and I unconsciously take my eyes to him. He continues to train 10,020, 10,021, 10,022. Then I notice how he has 2 extra arms, one arm holds an empty glass and the other a jar of cold water, the last time I looked at him he didn't have any of them and they weren't around either. How did they get in his extra arms? Her extra arms carry the glass with them and then carry it to her mouth and drink it, while her normal venous arms carry on with the training like nothing else. 10.040, 10.041, 10.042.

Back to my thoughts. The next thing is when he stops Aokiji's ice sword, it was when I had a clue about this new feeling, in Ennies Lobby knowing that the key he specifically got by defeating that giraffe-man were the ones that released my wives also gave me a clue, knowing that fact accelerated my heartbeat. Meeting him with 3 cute babies in the streets of Water 7 and seeing him with his red face in shame, gave me tenderness and also made my heart beat faster again.

What I thought would be the best island to start off as a true member of the straw hat, I end up being the most stressful and frightening island I have ever lived, not because of the fact of finding curious, mysterious and beautiful creatures, but because I found him half dead walking hugely towards our place, breathing erratically as if the air refused to enter his lungs, bleeding everywhere, his face and eyes enduring a pain that I cannot imagine, Seeing him like that gave me an intense twinge in my chest, I remember that at that moment I just wanted to go and hug him to try to calm him down and tell him that everything would be all right and end in a moment, I don't know how I did it, but I held back, but I couldn't hold back a tear when I saw his body fall facing the hard ground generating a thud, while his blood splashed around as if it had died from one moment to the next.

2 lonely nights where I sobbed, 2 sad and lonely nights where I finally realized I was in love. And I didn't know how I would act with him, so I tried to avoid him as much as I could without seeming on purpose, in the following islands Thriller Bark's pain was still there and he tried to hide them so that no one would overact with him, it hurt me to see him like that, suffering in silence without being able to complain to anyone, I wanted to be by his side, minimizing at least 1% of all the pain, but I didn't know what to say or do in front of him.

Before I even thought about how to act, how to make any movement or approach, I saw him suffer again, unable to move and defend himself against Kizaru's attacks. Watching him disappear in an instant before Kuma's powers, that killed me that afternoon. When I had time in Tequila Wolf, I didn't sob, I cried silently at night in the prisons there, but I knew that he was a very hard man and difficult to kill, that gave me the strength to wipe away my tears and continue.

Remembering this continues to make me sad, a few drops in the pages of the novel that I hold confirm it. I dare not look at him, if he sees me in this state, he will ask for explanations and I will not be able to hide the truth.

I returned to my thoughts, to my refuge, that would keep me from wanting to turn my gaze towards him.

Only 2 long years would have to pass to see Zoro again, in those years with the revolutionaries training, gathering and sharing information. They kept me busy, calming my desire and sufferings to want to be by their side. Which I even thought I'd forgotten and was just a passing girl, that's what I'm saying now.

Seeing him in Shabaody again after 2 years, on the back of Chopper's bird friend, with a scar now adorning his lonely gaze, made me very happy to see him healthy, after my last view was that of him struggling to stand up to face Kuma. But that day was also a very happy day and I didn't realize what I let go of.

Saving the group from a dragon, saving myself from the 8-sword octopus, the snow woman, the stone statue and the many times I was behind Zoro's back in Wano caused that passing feeling to reawaken and with great desire, but I kept ignoring it. I was afraid of how it would end if I decided to act.

Until the accident 2 days ago while Zoro was taking revenge, I decided not to ignore any more, that I could not escape, that I would not be afraid and that I would accept the end with sadness or happiness, but that I would make every last move and approach, showing him my feelings in order to get his love and unite us in a happy ending.

So from this day forward I officially declare that I will take action to conquer the heart of Roronoa Zoro.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Training I -**

Exhausted.

Exhausted, I can feel my legs. While Zoro takes me to the boat on his back, on his naked back, after our _'little'_ activity.

With my arms around his neck, my hands intertwined, my legs at the sides of his waist, my breasts pressed against his hard back and my chin on his left shoulder, while I breathe gently against his 3 gold earrings, at first wanting to tickle him, a reaction I could get a while ago, I realized when I noticed how the upper tip of his ear moves involuntarily and better yet, his cheeks are flushed.

Although of course, my cheeks are also flushed and for various reasons, from the contact with his bare back, his pink cheeks, the smell of his hair and his sweat, his breathing colliding with my hands, his hands on my legs near my buttocks holding me and from the fact that I am here alone with him as the dawn manifests itself on our front.

Directions I whisper to him when he starts to turn off the road, as we must get there before any of our shipmates wake up. Nobody wants to answer questions this early. Seeing that he doesn't differentiate right from left, I must emphasize my words by pointing with my fingers, the only reason I'm not hugging his neck. Tsk.

If anyone saw me in this situation, with Zoro carrying me on his back, no one would guess my age, we just look like a young couple enjoying the moment. A moment I'd rather it never ended. These kind of thoughts make me blush, but what will Zoro think of all this, will he think the same? Why doesn't he say anything?

4 days have passed since I drowned in my memories, remembering my moments and encounters where Zoro is the protagonist, looking for how I have fallen in love with this man with no sense of direction. Deciding on my goal to make him fall in love using all my resources.

The next 3 days I was given a small advance, we played board games or cards every time I saw him doing nothing, sometimes I invited him to a tea and cake snack after his afternoon training, he always refused cakes until he told me that he didn't like sweet things too much and that he only eats 1 every 2 weeks because of the sugar.

Yesterday I started with another advance and not on my own, this time it was Zoro himself who offered me this opportunity for my pure benefit and on a silver platter reasons to spend more time with him alone, how could I not accept? Actually, that's what we just did. A good decision, to enter her life slowly without he realizing it, that he got used to my presence is the only way to achieve my goal. Although it's very exhausting, but it's worth it, every second shared.

Seeing the boat I can't help but feel a little sad for our time together now almost exhausted, taking advantage of the fact that now it is not necessary to give him any more directions in order to find the boat, I hug his neck and rest my face on his neck closing my eyes to enjoy our contact. Zoro has tightened up and a smile I can't avoid, imagining the possibilities.

I can hear Zoro sneaking onto the ship, avoiding any noise that might draw attention to today's night watchmen, who Zoro says they do not watch the ship, they _'watch'_ each other.

 **"Kitchen or room?"** he asks on a low level, forcing me to open my eyes, if I choose the last option our time together will end right there. The kitchen could take at least a few more minutes.

 **"The kitchen, the bottle wasn't enough and I'm thirsty,"** I reply and return to my previous position to guide him to the kitchen, as even on the boat he gets lost.

Without further ado, following my directions he leads us to the kitchen, stops in front of the kitchen door and I understand that he can't open the door because his hands are busy holding me, I can't bloom an arm without crossing arms, so we're in trouble.

 **"Get down, I think you'll be able to use your legs now, otherwise we'll be standing in front of this door all day."**

 **"No, I still can't, I'm still tired,"** I say in a tired tone of voice that confirms my words, while I hold it tighter trying not to strain my legs or the lie may be discovered.

 **"So... I don't have a choice you requested it"** is his only warning, so I feel like his left hand is moving upwards, grabbing both buttocks so that I can be held with one hand. I couldn't help but to have a little scream in surprise as he began to laugh at my reaction.

 **"Wow,"** he says as he stops laughing, opening the door with his free hand.

 **"Wh-What's going on?"** I said with a little stutter as I couldn't hide my reaction and because he laughed at it, because of my red face, I can't help it, not if he does such an unexpected action, I can expect anything else, but not to touch my ass.

 **"Nothing"** answers by ending the topic so as not to explain anything, as always, when I realized we were already heading towards the table and his hands were back to their previous positions. He stands in front of a chair and turns it with his foot, turns his back to it and waits for me to get out of it.

 **"Get down, Robin, or there won't be a next time, you'll come crawling back,"** he says after a while, tired of waiting for me to make an effort to get off his back, I sigh, our precious moment has come to an end. But his words confirm to me that in the future he could agree to charge me again.

 **"Mmmm, well"** I say, the good thing is that this is our first time and from now on there will be many more opportunities to be together. I separate from his back and with my hands holding his shoulders I bring my feet to the floor.

I sit in the chair he had set aside for me. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a pitcher that fills it with cold water and 2 glasses. He sits on my front, fills both glasses and brings me one of them. He pours 3 glasses in a row and then lets out a big sigh.

 **"Ufff, nothing better than starting the day off with a good jog in the morning,"** he says, leaving his glass alone, lying down on his chair, closing his eye and crossing his arms, ready for sleep. Feeling the natural warmth of the boat's wood, I take off my jacket to leave the tight top on view.

I imitate what he'd done before, but I can only take two glasses in a row. His phrase caught my attention so I can't help but turn on my curiosity switch.

 **"Do you do it often? At dawn?"** He opens his eye again and comes back, takes two more glasses, nods and puts on the t-shirt he's wearing in his waistband. I've never seen him go down to an island in his sports clothes to go for some physical activity, but if he does it in the early morning he couldn't have seen it either.

 **"Aha, if almost always, if we plan to stay more than 3 days on an island, I always go looking for a park or a beach, and then in the early morning go running, it's my third time on this island"** he says looking me in the eye analyzing all the actions of my static body. We've been on this island for six days, that means every two days. And we all thought he was going to the first bar to drink himself to death.

 **"Has anyone discovered you?"** I ask more curiously, wondering if he's escaped during my watches. Now that I have the attention of his eye, I can use it to my advantage. I put my hands to my hair, undoing the ribbon that holds my hair, taking advantage of the situation to pronounce my breasts and maybe provoke Zoro to earn another look, less innocent.

 **"No, apparently no one's watching properly. I have even** _ **'escaped'**_ **on your nights on duty,"** he says in a disappointed tone, tilting his head slowly as he watches me. **"But I told Luffy that I do these jogging in the morning in case I don't get back in time or something happens"**. I drink 1 glass of water, after nodding for his answers, I put the ribbon around my wrist and comb my hair with my fingers.

 **"Anyway, from today you will accompany me for 30 sessions every 4 days when we are on an island"** interrupts me before asking another question or apologizing for my poor vigilance. But every 4 days means that I won't be able to accompany him in all his early morning routines and that I'll have to wait to get to another island. Then the Log Pose will be uploaded within 2 days

 **"We will need to acclimatize your body and for that you will need to sleep properly to restore your energy so you better go back to your room to rest, I will do the same, our training will continue in the afternoon and Nami will also soon be coming down from the Raven's Nest to yours room"** he talks again without giving me a chance to talk until I have forgotten what he wanted to say.

 **"I'll be there in a little while, Zoro-sensei,"** I say with a laugh, I hear his tongue clicking and a little blush on his face. What tenderness, I drink 1 more glass of water and he finishes the rest of the jug in 3 seconds, drinking it as if it were sake. Take both glasses and the jug to the laundry, wash them, dry them and I couldn't help but notice that he puts them in the same places they used to occupy, I suppose to avoid bothering Sanji who would surely be angry about touching the kitchen utensils without the presence of this and more if we talk about Zoro..

 **"Come on,"** he says after thundering both sides of his neck and heading for the door. I sat there to see what he does when he sees me without moving, maybe he'll do what I want. He stops with the handle in his hand, turns around and confronts me with questions about my disobedience.

I look back at him, unresponsive and without any extra movement. My curiosity remains awake, waiting for the consequences.

 **"You want me to take you to bed, don't you?"** Without that look he sends me I might think it's an innocent question, but with that smile, my mind can't do anything but send the blood on my cheeks and avert my eyes. I hear a short chuckle of laughter and then he sighs, comes up to me, takes me, puts me on his shoulder, as if I were dead, but I admit that I look like one because I did not move. As soon as I leave the door I start laughing like a child, to release the tension that I have inadvertently accumulated because of the shame and the situation.

 **"Ssshhhhh"** reproaches me, holds my legs with one arm above my knee. We got to the room and without my directions, he came in no matter what, I blinked and I'm already in bed, but I was also quick, around his neck and carrying him with me, with he in the top of my breasts, I smiled at him.

 **"Now can you agree to sleep with me?"** I ask him as I try to put him to sleep on his side but he is very heavy so he makes himself comfortable and I go down in my position to meet him face to face, very close. **"Per- *coff* I already have my bandana, you haven't convinced Nami and she will also come in a few moments"** he says smiling after faking her cough, avoiding saying what he thought, but I have captured him very well, I also smile at him but different, I approach him in order to kiss his now playful cheek.

But he evades me, somehow he gets free from my arms and gets out of bed, without waiting, he takes off my sports shoes and socks, which make me blush, unfortunately the room is lit by the sunrise, enough light to notice my blushing face, he looks at me and smiles again, he turns and goes to the door to leave the room without saying anything, nor to punish me with his words for trying to kiss him.

 **"Thank you for bringing me to bed, Zoro"** I say jokingly in a loud tone so that he can hear it when he is near the door, trying one last movement. He comes out as if he didn't hear me, I cover myself with my blanket that is still in disarray in my bed, because I didn't have time to fix them on my way out. With a flushed face and a smile, that expression that only appears when I am alone with Zoro and that for now does not want to disappear, I close my eyes to sleep these few hours before breakfast. Made easy because I admit that walking, jogging and running in intervals for 2:30 hours is very tiring, but if I spent time with Zoro it was all worth the physical effort.

 **~~FlashBack~~**

After lunch, Nami takes advantage of the moment of silence, to finally tell us that the Log Pose is loaded in 8 days and as we have been on this island for 5 days, there are only 3 days left to set sail for another island. In search of everyone's dreams, treasures, strong opponents, poneglyphs, herbs, adventures, a specific place and such like. Everyone wants to take advantage of the opportunity to continue enjoying the island except Zoro who offered to be the Guardian of the boat. Nobody objects to anything, I take advantage of it to excuse myself and to accompany him because I want to go serious with Zoro and I will not waste any opportunity that allows me to advance, I feel the look of Nami, but I decide to ignore it, Sanji makes one of his typical scandals by the fact that one of his delicate ladies stays in the boat with the barbaric mutant moss and that this one would take advantage and would do thousands of indecent things. The typical thing. I'd like that to happen too, but it's too soon. Yellow and green begin to fight, spreading insults, but are quickly calmed by the orange.

...

It's been a while and I can see that everyone has already left the boat, except for 2 presences, ours, a pleasant silence defines the atmosphere. Almost, because Zoro training is the only audible noise in the whole area. If I'm not mistaken, Zoro will finish training in 30 minutes. I'll wait while I read.

...

Just 5 minutes after reaching the goal that my calculations answered, I prepare myself, bring a game to spend the afternoon, a cold drink, Sake to get your attention and can not refuse to let my company.

...

7 minutes pass and Zoro leaves the weights, begins to dry up and goes to the kitchen, to get some water I imagine, he leaves the kitchen a little later. Then notice me, or notice the sake because it looks in my direction. I put my book down, pretending to be unaware and calling him to an approach, he doesn't dare to approach on his own. He listens to me and approaches me, he doesn't ask any questions because his gaze asks for himself and he knows that I can decipher something so basic.

I ask that he accompany me in the afternoon with the drinks and does not deny for the Sake. He sits on the lounger on the other side of the table, grabs the sake and drinks. **"Just what I needed,"** he says at the end of his first drink. I laugh about it, we start playing and talking about unimportant things talking about nothing. I can see how his skills with the game have increased. Well, when we played the first time I explained it to him in detail how to play and he said he understood, but he lost quickly. It lasts longer now, but he keeps losing. We continue with another round that I also win. His frustration at not winning is noticeable, so he decides to take a break to talk and calm down before continuing on to another round.

 **"I've been waiting for you to ask me a question since the accident,"** he says seriously with her arms crossed, looking straight through my eyes, perhaps knowing my intentions.

 **"What do you mean?"** I say calm, but inside I'm in a tornado like the one that wrecked the boat from that accident, did he realize what I've been doing, how I feel about him? He sighs defeated by my question. Agggh, I need explanations before I comment on anything.

 **"Mmm, apparently you seem to know, but you're a little self-conscious. So I'll help you, and I'll ask you the question "** I feel the blood rise to my face and it's late when I feel how my hand has betrayed me and put a lock of my hair behind my ear in an act of nervousness. Which he's obviously noticed.

Then he has noticed it after my reactions in the bathroom, the sudden interest in spending time with him and the approach are very obvious. I'd like to apologize, but I'm nervous and clueless. Oda Help Me!

 **"Do you let me train you?"** Disappointment. All the blood on my face came down and never came back. Damn it, I misunderstood everything. Thanks Oda! But why did I ask for your stupid help? Now I regret it, it would have saved me a lot of work and time, going straight into action and passion.

 **"You want to train me?"** was the only thing I could throw out of my throat. If I had Nami's temperament, I would have hit him for making me dream so high and without putting on a parachute because I just fell. Crashing into the hard ground was because of my stupid imagination as a teenager in love that I couldn't control these last few days, although nothing is lost and this is a perfect opportunity to spend more time with him, for my ultimate goal.

 **"Right, or are you going to repeat the events of that day? I will train you so that you can fight hand-to-hand against sharp weapons without using your Akuma no Mi skills and get away from other people's grabs"** says a little upset at first by my answer/surprise question, How can I refuse? with this I can gain a lot of time alone with him, training together, both sweaty in a hot environment, just to think about it so that my stomach feels light and my chest is about to run away.

 **"You're very kind, thank you"** his eternal concern for his nakamas making presence again, a gesture that confirms his great commitment to his crew-

 **"Well?"** he interrupts my thoughts, I haven't noticed that he's still waiting for my answer, with his gaze he keeps looking at me and analyzing every little movement.

 **"Yes, I want you to train me, I wouldn't want to be in a similar situation, I hated it every second and I will be eternally grateful to you for saving me. Besides the fact that we are in the New World and sooner or later I will need to train to be at the height that this sea deserves"** the last thing I need is to repeat that, to feel that I am being used for its lustful purposes, I don't want to feel vulnerable and unable to do anything to avoid it again. Feeling useless. He smiles immediately.

 **"Well, let's go up to the crow's nest, I want to study your strength so I can plan a proper training, then we can continue playing"** he gets up and goes to the place mentioned, I follow him, how not to do it with that bare, muscular back.

As I go up I can see how he's going to put some boxing pads directly on both hands. He comes up to me and raises his hands to shoulder level.

 **"Strike 5 times with one hand, hard,"** he says, shaking his right hand, challenging me with a half smile. I will show him what I am capable of, 5 strokes and he shakes his left hand and I can conclude that he wants me to use the other hand, 5 strokes again, no surprise, I am in the range he assumes or disappointed by my strength.

 **"Kick, barefoot,"** he says, putting his hands at waist level. I have to take off my sandals to go barefoot, while he watches my movements. 5 right kicks, 5 left kicks. At the end I see that he is pensive for a moment, analyzing my beatings I suppose.

" **Mmm, ends with a front kick,"** he says and puts his gloves in front of his exposed abs, as he has not put on his haramaki or coat again after finishing his training. **"Front kick?"** I ask, not knowing how to do it, maybe it's just normal kicks.

 **"Watch"** he says and goes back a couple of steps, prepares his leg, raises his knee to the level of his hip and stretches his leg completely forward, which sends a strong wind to me, that if it touches me it would pierce my stomach, letting me see all my intestines **"It will let me know the strength of your hip and buttocks"**.

He comes back up and puts the glove in front of his abs again, waiting to welcome my kick, I imitate and kick the glove, his abdominals, I take it off immediately when I feel his skin in the palm of my foot, taking all the impact, I worry instantly about hurting him unintentionally, but when I was focused on the glove, I can see how he had taken it out of the way and he approached me on purpose to receive it by himself.

 **"Don't worry, I expected more. We will begin tomorrow morning very early, better get ready because I will not accept excuses"** he says seriously to expel the worry of my thoughts, with that exciting seriousness, I agreed in approval, accepting my destiny to share time with Zoro from tomorrow very early and that I have a lot of work to do because I did not reach his expectation.

 **"Well, let's go back"** he says and takes off his gloves and takes them back to the old place, these days I have been able to realize that it is very tidy, I put on my sandals again and he waits for me near the hatch, so that I can go down first, we go down and continue playing, until he gets bored and says that he will go to bathe, wishing he would retract his words and formulate them again, this time to bathe with me.

I know that my thoughts are in vain, but thinking doesn't hurt anyone, except myself who is deluding myself without thinking, I think of offering myself to accompany him, taking advantage of the fact that nobody would come for these hours, but the fact that he considers me a pervert, stops me and I must erase that image that presents an obstacle, I must calm his thoughts. So I let him go, alone, shirtless to the bathroom to end our time today.

...

 **"Robin!"** I hear someone say. Nami. I open my eyes, curious about the reasons for waking up at dawn, but I am surprised by another presence, I look around me and if, we are in the women's cabin, he is in the forbidden place, it is still dark, I was thankful that this time I have not slept without underwear, since our meetings in the bathroom, I often do it for the memories of the moment.

 **"Zoro, what are you doing here? Nami will skin you alive and give your leftovers to the fish if she finds you in this place"** I whisper so as not to alert Nami, I turn to her bed, but she is not there, I look for him around the room and she does not appear.

 **"Ha! Nami is indisposed, she's** _ **'helping'**_ **to watch the boat, she's been doing it for some time now"** in the way she says _'helping'_ I understand the kind of help she gives to the watchman today. That Nami never told me, although I imagined it, naughty girl, now I'm the only one or I'll be single for life. I notice how he's dressed peculiarly and he notices my inquisitive look.

 **"It's about 3:30 in the morning and we'll go jogging on the island. You have 5 minutes,"** he says, leaving me with the privacy that he doesn't seem to mind not invading, now that he's my teacher I suppose he'll take several liberties with his only student.

3:30 It is very early in the morning this will be more complicated than I thought, no one warned me to jog in the morning and 5 minutes is a very short time if I want to look attractive to him, I will sacrifice the order of my bed. I grab my clothes and go to the bathroom, get dressed and wet my face to wake up. I'm going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, because something tells me that we won't be coming back very soon.

The dawn is still dark, it's very early and it's cold. I decide to wear a jacket, Zoro wears a green shirt and waits for me near the mast while he stretches. Raise his eyebrows slightly when he notices me as I approach, at least I got his attention, this will be good.

...

From time to time Zoro slows down his trot speed until he walks normally and then increases suddenly and the process is repeated. I'm following him from behind, trying to figure out his patterns. 10 minutes after we started jogging and Zoro was already sweating so he took off his shirt and adjusted it in his waist band which also holds his katanas, being half-naked on this cold night.

...

I estimate that we have been jogging for about 1 hour, now with his patterns decoded I follow him beside him and the heat I start to feel is too much. I take off my jacket without stopping and Zoro notices it, he offers me his hand and, confused, I offer him my jacket and he puts it on his sash as he did 50 minutes ago with his shirt, all without stopping the jogging either. Now that he notices I'm warming up, he starts running not too fast to force me, I guess.

...

The sky begins to light up slightly. We've been running for 15 minutes without stopping for a second, but I can see how we start to slow down little by little, we walk and for the first time stop for any action that requires leg movement, we sit on a bench in a semi-empty park, as other sports enthusiasts like Zoro have also been jogging for 30 minutes when the sky began to light up and expel at night.

Zoro is sitting on the same bench as me, but with his arms outstretched on the back of the bench showing his broad, muscular pectorals that everyone in the park can see, and the women who come jogging for peace cannot divert their attention from Zoro's naked torso, his expressions change quickly when they see me smiling. His arms don't go behind me, which is why I think he sat far away so as not to bother me, but he doesn't know that I would love him to do it because it would help me to make those women who observe my teacher even more jealous.

Zoro looks as if he hasn't made any effort, his breathing is a little relaxed and not as violent as mine, his sweat is the only clue he gave me about the effort he made. I can't take another step and now that I've sat down I've lost the possibility of walking again without resting for a while, I'm sweating a lot and nobody brought towels.

I point to Zoro a tap and I lay the bottle on him and excuse myself that my legs are tired, he understands and goes for it, he tries to get it because it deviates instantly. I correct him with my powers. I see how he fills the bottle and then drinks directly from the tap. He soaps his hair and face, dries his face with his hand and shakes his hair, throwing unnecessary drops of water out of his hair, he comes back when he remembers me.

I drink half of it, turn towards Zoro and ask him to hold the bottle, with my hands on our front trying to decipher how his cognition goes after the physical exercise and he magically understands and spills water in my hands, giving me the current cognition clue, I soak my face, to cool off from the heat and free myself from the sweat, I remove the hair band and also soak it slightly to be able to fix it moderately well, I put the band back in my hair and Zoro finds the ideal moment to stretch out my jacket. I put it on because now that we stopped I noticed again the cold that accompanied the night and that still did not disappear.

 **"Get on, we must get to the boat before everyone wakes up,"** he says after kneeling on my front with her back to me, happy for such a thoughtful act, I climb on her back, anxious to get close. I feel like he's carrying his hands too high up my legs near my ass to support me and he's getting up to lead us to our destination, the boat as he said. The blood rises back up to my face after having calmed down from all my jogging effort for almost 2 and a half hours, from the youthful thoughts that come with it.

I hug his neck, think about putting my chin on his right shoulder to enter his sight because everyone knows that the other side is blind. But something tells me otherwise and I obey without reason, if I don't find something because I just have to change sides, so that he can see me and maybe magically fall in love.

My still uncontrolled breathing moves his earrings and I notice that they tickle him, so I decide to stay and play here. After a while, I can notice his cheeks flushed by the constant tickling, that he gets lost and doesn't know how to follow my directions correctly, it doesn't bother me, because it's something he can't control by himself and I'll have all the patience in the world. I undo my hug to put my hands in front of his face so that I can see them and follow the direction my fingers would indicate. A disadvantage of his sense of direction. I can literally feel his breath in my hands.

 **~~End FlashBack~~**

I notice a pleasant scent and when I open my eyes I realize that I am embracing my jacket and that the scent comes from this, it is the smell of my prince green, I suppose from being in contact with Zoro's bare back, I will not wash it easily.

I'm still wearing my sports clothes, so I decide to go take a shower. When I get up I also realize that Nami is already in her bed, sleeping with a tired face, she has also exercised. So I acted silently so as not to wake her up because I imagine she needs to rest.

I leave the room and look out onto the deck, finding Zoro sleeping in her usual place, with her clothes changed. I continue on my way, because breakfast is getting closer and closer and I don't want to miss it because this early morning effort is making me hungry.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Training II -**

Satisfaction.

Satisfaction for feeling the cold water running through my body. When I only emit a sensual warmth by remembering how this day began and with whom, I can't help but remember it as I head for the bathroom.

Waking up at 3:30 with him in the women's room saying that we had to go jogging on the island, saying that I wasn't surprised would be a blatant lie, I remember that yesterday he told me that we would train very early and that I would be prepared, I did not imagine that we would start sooo early obvious I did not prepare for that.

That is why I did not organize my bed and my things in the room, so that I could get ready for him, since 5 minutes was the limit of his waiting time. Sacrifice well paid, as I realized how his eyebrows rose in admiration? when I entered his sight. I like to imagine that his eyebrows betrayed his usual stoic expression, in a sign that he liked what he saw, that he liked what he wore, that he liked me.

Blushing at my thoughts, never before, not in my 30 years, but in these 6 days I am not the same. I am very happy to just watch him, a great pleasure when his hard but soft touch comes into contact with mine. An opportunity I couldn't get 2 years ago because when I realized my feelings for him, fate separated us, for 2 years where I lost many moments like these.

I feel little sea monsters fighting and swallowing each other in my stomach every time we are in a special moment, like the kisses on his cheeks, our first hug after having known each other for over 2 years, sobbing on his weak shoulder, another hug in the bathroom and the most recent and longest of all, this morning's hug, carrying me on his back to the boat.

Remembering those moments makes me desire, desire that a satisfactory cold shower could calm down, that's what I hope and better not think about anything else.

...

Finally, the bathroom room, seemed to me to be a long journey to this place, but focusing on my thoughts only nullifies my senses of perceiving time and space.

I see my face in the mirror, blushing, young, like the young girls who have just left home in search of fun and love. According to the books of romance and psychology that I read are signs of being in love, of true feelings that change even the most insensitive killer, I now did not hesitate for a second.

That man has changed my perspective on romance without consciously doing it, making me want to be in one. In the past, reading about romance was like reading a fantasy book, events that could never really happen, characters who suddenly fall in love for no reason, characters who act differently when they are with their lovers, characters who care for and protect each other without receiving anything in return, characters who forget and change customs for the simple satisfaction of the other.

Now, rereading those same romance books gives me clues that I couldn't notice before, only a person in love can notice them, now I can notice it. The characters did not fall in love suddenly, there were subtle details that led them to that emotional state, the characters acted to impress and gain the attention of the other, the characters took care and protect each other so that they did not see the pain and suffering on the opposite face, characters who forgot their old habits and changed them to spend time with the other sharing and enjoying a mutual feeling that made them feel better.

Now, I read them imagining the situations, but with other characters, he and I, who always gave me a smile, a flush, a flushed stomach and sometimes something totally new to me, humidity, another myth I didn't believe in, The author's exaggerations I told me when I saw how women got wet when they got excited by the actions of their partners, but now find sex scenes in the novels and think of other characters like him and me performing the sexual and carnal act, I got wet, after 30 years for the first time I got wet thinking about someone, thinking about him. Tears also appear on my face as I imagine us again in that situation, feeling the words, betrayals, mistrust and so other things as if they were real, I felt how my chest really took them seriously.

Where did the reserved and cold Robin that characterized me gone?, he has killed them and now I am easily moved by the romantic fantasy stories created by the minds of others, I have to reread these stories in the library realizing that I didn't really read them correctly and that now I can do it easily, in a place where no one could see me and ask me questions about my overreactions.

I sigh heavily because I should be bathing and not deviate between my thoughts, this is exactly what I mean, the changes he has made in me without me and realizing it, I must get away from the mirror or I will spend the whole day in front of it thinking about him.

I'm getting rid of my clothes little by little just to realize that I'm excited, soaping up every part of my body doesn't help at all, it makes it worse, I know it when I feel my humidity increase, having to soap that area will be torture.

Soaping my femininity under the cold shower water will be the best thing, my sensibilities call for attention, attention that I need and cannot offer them, attention that I can simulate, attention that makes me feel like a pervert, maybe he is right and I am a pervert. A call for attention that does not weaken at what I thought the power of cold water could accomplish. At first I was looking for another kind of satisfaction under the shower but now my search has just turned around and I'm looking for another kind of satisfaction, all caused by the same man.

My nipples hurt from the excitement, they also suffer from a little bit of that attention, my femininity is no better, not to mention myself. I need to be _'presentable'_ , breakfast is just around the corner, I also have to train in the afternoon with the cause of all this, being all day enduring this burning will not be very smart of me.

A moment of self-satisfaction in the big tub with hot water will calm me down, it will comfort my sensibilities about that request for attention that I unfortunately cannot fulfill, the moment will come. I turn off the shower, go in and sit inside the bath which fortunately always has hot water ready to be used at any time.

I bloom fleur arms to appease the burning of my nipples caressing them while my real hands are busy also caressing me further down, imagining that it is Zoro's hands that comfort me, this simple thought causes pleasure to flood my senses, I lie down on the edge of the tub with my head out of the tub with my mouth half open pointing towards the ceiling, because the air around me has just run out and my lungs are unsatisfied by the air that enters. Light groans and gasps adorn the atmosphere as I cannot prevent them from escaping from my throat, my breath burns, my legs start to tremble slightly underwater and I cannot help but open them further to surrender to pleasure. I bite my lips so as not to pronounce the cause of my actions.

It is not enough, my lips and clitoris keep on burning asking for more, my arms are still fleur with their good hands, I enter 1 then 2 fingers inside me wanting that this time my body ends up satisfied because this time I can't bear to be obfuscated by lust, not if I'm not with him satisfying me, as it should be.

..

I drain the water from the tub, imagine someone else having to use the same water I just _'stained'_ is not very complacent and I finish my initial shower which was interrupted by my perverted mind, I look at myself in the mirror, my cheekbones slightly pink with satisfaction, acting as if it were a thin layer of make-up and my sensibilities are finally calm.

Just in time, when I hear Sanji calling for breakfast.

...

 **"I see that you are now recovered,"** says the man who is positioned behind my back, the man who flooded my thoughts moments before in the bathroom, when we meet in front of the kitchen door, the blood rises to my face. For having to see him after my impure actions, fortunately he can't see me in the face.

 **"Y-yes, a pleasant and relaxing bath helps a lot"** I respond in two ways without turning around in their search, staring at the doorknob and wanting to focus on getting the blood down as fast as possible, but my own words don't help me where did they come from?

 **"Do you have anything to do after breakfast?"** he says, approaching the door and holding the knob with no intention of turning it, for now. I hope the time I had was enough. I raise my eyes to his, he is smiling slightly, I shake my head for several reasons, 1 of which is the answer to his question, being curious about his question.

 **"You must come with me to the city after breakfast,"** he says, turning the knob and entering the kitchen, leaving me outside even redder than before. _'A date'_ thought my inner teenager in love, but yesterday I learned that I shouldn't fly with her because the falls didn't include brakes or pads.

A personality that I have created unconsciously by having to repress some of my hidden feelings, at least it is good for an interesting conversation that could help me with him, is she who tells me the details of the novels that previously I could not notice or controls my body by overacting the situations of the romantic novels, but several times she betrays me and corrupts my mind with perverted ideas out of place. I've created a monster with my teenage look.

Tsk, now I just have to wait to calm my face and I will be able to get in, when my thoughts are organized and I stopped getting baseless ideas because one look from him could leave me standing again. I sigh consciously.

This man.

...

With the noisy routine breakfast over. I'm going to the room to get the best clothes that will get his attention, if I go on a _'date'_ with Zoro I won't miss this opportunity to try to get his interest and attention.

I've been waiting for 3 minutes, which seems like hours on deck, watching as the others also leave the boat except for the guard today, Franky who is now filling me with praise, cheers and SUUUPEEERR on my dress and combined beauty. While I endure, respond and thank, impatient for my rescue and the arrival of the only one who cared about his null praise, Zoro.

We both hear the kitchen door open and close and we turn in that direction, it's Zoro eating an apple, finally, wearing his normal clothes except for his green coat instead he wears a black Tank Top leaving his arms, shoulders and part of his chest exposed.

His eyebrows are raised when he sees me, that reaction I declared this morning in the bathroom that already has a meaning for me, so my smile widens and becomes a real, mute compliment, better than the impertinent and noisy that Franky sends me. He approaches my presence and Franky's, it will be difficult to deal with him, but Zoro only ignores him by playing down his presence and letting me see that my concern is in vain.

 **"Shall we?"** he says without looking anywhere but my eyes while he keeps eating his apple. I notice that Franky's eyes widen in surprise and that his metallic body is left without electricity in that position. I nodded, wanting to go before Franky began to regain her composure and ask uncomfortable questions.

Very late I said to myself when I heard some whistles and a SUUUPPEERR coming from the boat because we are both already far from the boat walking towards the city. Zoro doesn't seem to care about anything, because I don't even try to explain or excuse him to Franky by trying to say where we were going, because I don't even know where we're going.

...

 **"Is it a date?"** I said wanting to bring up a topic of conversation and joke, being dominated by my teenage self. He walks on my front trying to lead the way.

 **"Yes,"** he says after thinking about it. Error, reaction and unexpected response. My face dyes red and I immediately look at the floor, ashamed to return the joke. I feel Zoro turning around looking for me and laughing. I look up to his with my heart at 100,000,000 bpm (beats per minute). **"Well, almost, we'll go shopping for equipment that will help us in your training"** _'It's still a date with ZORO'_ says my teenage monster. _'Stop'_. If I keep looking at him I'll collapse, I'll concentrate on what's behind him.

Peripherally I see Zoro turning his back on me and throwing the rest of the apple in a dumpster on the other street, in my relief starting to walk again. He looks for sports stores, when he doesn't find it he asks, they give him the address and he gets lost, 3 times the same.

While I was trying to calm down by trying to imprison my inner teenager, I must get mental sedatives. Zoro has absolute control over my reactions, I need to do something urgently and I have just found the perfect opportunity to try to give it back to him.

Now serene, the imprisoned and gagged monster, it's time to make my move. Zoro asks again the address of the sports shop. When he tries to follow the direction, he turns in the wrong direction and I take advantage of it.

I hasten to stand beside him and hold his hand, he turns and raises his eyebrows, asking. No other reaction, I find myself with disappointment.

 **"It's this way"** I tell him by dragging him by the hand, to leave him with no choice but to follow me, he quickly stands next to me and excuses himself by saying that this city was so poorly designed that even the locals can't give directions to a simple sports store. So I laugh as he listened to him complain, enjoying every millisecond of our contact and for the fact that he didn't find it uncomfortable.

We arrived at a large and spacious sports store and entered, even with our hands clutched.

 **"I'll go for weights, you go for clothes, leg warmers and gloves with pads on the knuckles,"** he said, undoing our contact and heading for the small weights, my hand missed the contact and went to hold my dress looking to grab something.

I enter the sports clothing area and look for the warmers and gloves that Zoro has quoted me. Seeing a seat in front of a dressing room turns a spotlight on my head. Another chance I'd like to get a reaction from Zoro. I allocate my time by choosing. 3 pairs of heaters, 1 pair of gloves, 5 tops, 3 pairs of tights and 2 pairs of shorts. I keep them in one place and look for Zoro in the weight zone.

He keeps choosing weights, 4 of 5kg, 10kg and 15kg, 4 huge 8 Ton weights, the biggest in the shop, 4 ankle weights, 1 long Olympic bar, and 2 small dumbbell sticks.

Everyone was surprised with his mouth open as he carried two 8T weights in each hand and moved freely and without difficulty to the counter where the cashier was fainted with surprise and fear at the fact that Zoro was heading for his position. Take all the items to the counter.

And he watches the cashier faint, scratching the back of his head, not knowing how to act in front of the situation that the cashier presents, knowing that the cashier would take a long time to revive, I take advantage and go to him, grab his hand and guide him again, now only to the area of sports clothes, to the seat in front of the dressing room.

 **"I need your help, your opinion"** I say pointing to the seat, his eyes show surprise, but he sits and nods. Happy that I have shown a reaction, undefined, my work is half done and I must complete it because it is not what I am looking for.

I take out the clothes that I have previously kept and go to the dressing room closing the curtains for privacy in case of curious and unknown eyes, I wouldn't mind if it were Zoro, but there are many eyes around.

I try on the first set of tops and tights, go barefoot in search of Zoro's opinion after making sure my teenage self is still disabled, her eyebrows are raised and the urge to ask appears.

 **"Do they fit?"** I ask spinning around myself, so he can see me from every angle. As I was facing again I caught 2 things, his look is different and he is slightly blushing, I smiled in victory, perfect was what I was looking for my work is done, even if it is a light blush I could get something. But I want to see if I can get anything else.

He nods and without taking his eyes off me, many more eyes did the same, but I only cared about my man. I go back in the locker room and try on another set of tops and tights. Same question, same reserved reaction.

Outside I have a lot of spectators who come for the model who tries out sets and exhibits them to the public or that's what I've been hearing.

I tried on all the shorts and they all had the shorts with their respective tops on them. For the first set I choose a top that from Zoro's low point of view would show the bottom of my breasts. Hoping to get something good, I take off my bra and put the top with a short on, come out of the dressing room and notice another change.

 **"Do they f-"** I ask, and before I even turn around, he nods and gets up to get to my place, he comes so close that I swallow dry air and nervously back up to the dressing room, to the wall at the back of the dressing room. I feel that he closes the curtains, without stopping looking at me with that eye that I can now perceive asking for more, his look and his smile at this moment make me nervous, causing my inner adolescent to be liberated and is already making me blush with his ideas. He comes even closer until our bodies almost touch, his face comes closer to mine and I unconsciously close my eyes tightly.

 **"Robin...Robin...Robin...Robin...at this rate we'll take the whole shop, all the clothes look perfect in their task of decorating your body"** he whispers sensuously in my right ear, rubbing his lips in my earlobe. Right now I must be as red as a ripe tomato, because of his words, his closeness, his erotic voice whispering the first compliments he gives me and his lips in my lobe, wanting to take a bite from him.

 **"Tha-Thank you"** I say stuttering like a schoolgirl, pressing my fists and biting my lower lip, waiting for another reaction, I and my inner teenager were easily defeated by her words, so no one leads and I can only wait. One kiss, one touch, one piece out of my body, another compliment, anything, but I only get nothing.

But a hand on my waist appears and I open my eyes, but I can only see his neck, he dared to touch me, **"We are calling unnecessary attention in this place"** he also dares to finish it when we have not even started, knowing that this is where I can regain control of my body and put my hands on his shoulder, to move it away and be able to see his eye because I can't go back as I am stuck to the wall **"The last one, only one more set is left"** I say while I look at the remaining set to avoid his gaze.

 **"Okay"** he says and his hand that was on my back, now he takes it off and walks away wanting to come out of the dressing room to give me privacy, **"Wait"** I grab him by the hand as he is about to come out of the dressing room **"Stay, so we can avoid the attention"** I find an excuse to avoid his leaving and the lustful eyes that previously watched me outside, Now I can only hear whispers, I wonder what things we would be doing, if they have problems they can come and face us, I can guess that Zoro would love to leave a lifetime trauma to the brave meddler.

 **"Well, if that's what you want"** he says, turning his back to the curtains and facing me, I smile at him, I release his hand, I pick up the left top, I give him my back because he seems comfortable, I take off the top I'm wearing to prove the last one, leaving my breasts free, I put on the other top, I fit my hair and chest, I turn in front of him, I come closer and cover his eye to be able to prove the last short so he can't see me in my panties or my back to him.

I bloom 2 arms fleur in my waist and ground that help me to lower my shorts on because I can not bend down to take it off and I can not do it with one hand, I did not fleur hand to cover the eye of Zoro because I want to touch it by myself, It is more _'exciting'_ , I raise my legs to take off my shorts, with another invoked fleur hand I bring the other shorts closer to my other arms and I raise my legs from the ground again this time to put on my shorts, I adjust them, I move away and free Zoro's eye **"Do they fit?"** I ask him, and I get nervous in his front as I am stared at by his eye.

He offers me his hand and I hold it without thinking, he forces me to turn on my axis so that he can have a better view of the clothes I've been wearing. **"They look good on you, but..."** he says and now that we're in a private place he can give me more than his reserved nods, but there's no trace of pink on his face, what a strange behavior. **"But?"** I ask, wanting to hear what criticism would be, perhaps it is the only obstacle that separates me from Zoro, in which case I must correct it without measuring consequences.

 **"But you must find out for yourself"** he says and simulates a closure in his mouth with his free hand, free hand because his other hand is still busy holding mine because since he holds it he doesn't seem to give it any importance in separating them and I won't give it any importance to the fact of having to lose contact either.

 **"I look better with no clothes on, don't I?"**

I try to joke and go backwards to see my body looking for the defect that was found by him, for me there is no defect, because I love the shape of my body, but he can have a different taste and I can only know if he tells me. **"You shouldn't say those words when you're red from the shame"** since Zoro cornered me in the dress my face lost its ability to lower the blood flow from my cheeks because all this time I felt and I feel my face burning, he confirms what I already know and this time I won't allow a simple blush to limit my actions.

Knowing that he won't tell me anything more, I approach him and with my free arm I surround his neck, kiss his cheek feeling the difference in temperature, thanking him for his behavior and flattery, rest on his shoulder, I want him to understand that I like him without having to say it in words, maybe I can get his attention, being affectionate only with him, an obvious clue to my feelings because I didn't act so affectionate with anyone even with Chopper I set limits.

 **"Let's go,"** he says, squeezing my hand slightly to _'wake up'_ from such a beautiful dream, kissing his cheek again, turning back and smiling at him, releasing his hand, turning my back, taking off my top, covering my areolas with my hand and arm, turning to Zoro to ask him to pass me the bra on the shelf next to him, obey, I pass my free arm between the straps and cover my breast on that side to free my hand, with a careful change, I cover the left breast with my free hand to empty my arm and enter it between the unoccupied straps, all looking at Zoro fixedly that at no time did he leave my eyes.

I buckle it on my back, continue to wear my dress and sandals, take off my shorts now that my hip is hidden by the dress, finishing my provocations in this place because I got the response and reaction I needed, I pick up all the outfits I have chosen and fold them together, ready to leave the dressing room and go to another place if Zoro decides so, a hotel maybe.

I leave the dressing room passing by Zoro and look for a sports shoe, the most beautiful in the place and my size, as an excuse to get away from him and try to calm down. The spectators disappeared because of our delay in the dressing room, I could see how an employee was waiting for us outside, I suppose to reproach us for the fact that we were _'intimate'_ inside the dressing room in a public place, but when we saw Zoro's katana and his muscles visible from the Tank Top, the poor employee disappeared in a second, forgetting his task.

Zoro goes straight to the counter where the cashier is already awake, resurfacing from the ashes and I follow him after finding for my new shoes, I put my items on the counter and point out that I am accompanied by Zoro and that he added it with his weights, he gives me the bill, but Zoro snatches it from his hands, I look at his eye.

 **"We're on a date, right? I pay"** he says joking again with a half smile, which I blush again, looking in another direction, only to realize that his words made many men take their eyes off me, obviously intimidated by having to deal with him for my attention and interest.

Peripherally, I see how he takes a bag with Belis out of his haramaki and puts it in the cashier's drawer, the cashier returns a small amount and puts it back in his haramaki without looking at his remaining assets.

The cashier puts my clothes, warmers, shoes and gloves in a bag and puts them on me. I grab him thanking him, he puts the weights and the small bars in another bag and puts them back on me, but Zoro looks at them fiercely with an appetite for what he changes his mind and gives them to him, shaking.

He says that carrying the other weights would be a problem so he wants our address and would send it to us this afternoon. Zoro rejects and before everyone's eyes puts the four 8T weights on one side of the Olympic bar, and the bag with the weights going through the handles of the bag on top of the weights. He grabs the Olympic bar at the bottom and lifts them up with difficulty, rests the bar on his right shoulder, leaving the weights on top of his head, while his hand holds the bar. He smiles with satisfaction at his purchase, at a new challenge that could keep him busy for the next few days.

Everyone is even more surprised than before, including myself, and the cashier had fallen again. We went out the door, which is just the right size so as not to disturb Zoro and his new weights. Outside, it just attracts more attention. Seeing that he's going in the opposite direction to the boat, I grab his left hand that's free, but I couldn't drag him this time, not when he's got 32T on him.

 **"Zoro, the boat is this way"** I said waiting for him to listen to me and change direction, he looked at me weirdly, questioning me, but after thinking about it he finally obeys. In our tour we are receivers of diverse looks, both of them, of all kinds, the jealous looks also include in this package.

...

On the boat Franky looks down from the railing, looks at our hands and my face, which have _'discovered'_ us, they blush. I make no effort to separate us, I won't if Zoro says nothing. But we have to split up to get on the boat. How will Zoro climb with 32T on top?

Taking advantage of Franky, Zoro throws the weights at him as soon as he can hold him. With effort and the advantage of its large size, it can barely handle the weights while Zoro could quietly carry 4 of them, so much size and big arms for nothing.

How will you get it up to the crow's nest? asks the cyborg, Do you want me to go up and throw it back to me? he adds, to which Zoro answers that it is not necessary while he goes up to the crow's nest with the bags with the small weights, with Franky I can see how the sale is opened by Zoro and a dark fog comes out of it, Zoro jumps from the window and is where the weights rest on deck.

Zoro starts to throw 1 weight at the window and Franky reproaches him for damaging the boat, but he is silent when another Zoro holds the weight when taking it to the window, avoiding Franky's complaints, grabs them easily, disappears inside the nest and then reappears in the window. Until the 4 weights are raised, Zoro excuses himself by saying that he will be back in a few minutes and he will be back in the nest.

To say that my curiosity roared with hunger, that is to say little, a new world has just opened up in front of my eyes and knowing Zoro this could never be filled, a curiosity that I share with Franky because he also seems quite curious and surprised at the appearance of another Zoro.

I take advantage and sneak into my room before Franky starts judging me. I keep my new clothes, `Bought by ZORO' says my teenage monster released again, I let it loose because I am too happy and pleased with today`s results.

With a blush and a smile I lie down on my bed, letting my inner teenager fill me with absurd ideas and plans. I take off my dress, bra and sandals, wearing only my panties. I take my Zoro smelly jacket out of the closet and go back to bed, cover myself with the blanket, put the jacket on my torso, hang one hand underneath it and leave it on my chest feeling my heartbeat, ready to sleep until lunch.

...

I wake up hugging the jacket, uncovered from the blankets that should protect me from my semi-nudity, fortunately nobody enters the women's room or would see them with Nami and her fist. I leave the room dressed regularly and see almost everyone on deck, except Zoro and Sanji, because of the smell of the food filling the air, I understand that Sanji is preparing lunch, so Zoro is missing, I bloom an eye fleur in the nest, nothing.

I ask the guys where Zoro is, Franky replies that he went to a bar, but before he went to look for me and as I did not answer from the door, he gave up and left alone. I remember his last words and my teenage personality that doesn't help at all says that I've ruined it, that I've stood it up on the first date.

I apologize by saying I'll go get him and we'll be back for lunch. Which everyone looked at weird, because of my sudden kindness, except for Franky who watches me wise guy. I go to the railing and see that it's too late.

Zoro is already in sight, heading towards this place drinking Sake, gets on the boat and goes straight to his resting place to sleep before drinking the whole bottle of Sake, everyone ignored them as usual, but I feel guilty for abandoning him and the fact of not looking at me makes it worse. Sadly, I'm going to read a book in the library thinking I've ruined it and gone back a few steps.

Lunch ends and everyone returns to their routine or leaves the boat because these days we have not seen any marine nearby, we take advantage and take the liberty to enjoy the island. Zoro is going to sleep in the same place again and I decide to continue my reading now on deck.

...

3 hours pass and I see Zoro finally wake up, goes to the kitchen, comes out with a jug of water and ice with another apple. He comes to me and says that he will wait for me in the nest and that I must wear the warmers, and I sit down and get up immediately, heading for my room.

I was wearing one of the new outfits that Zoro had bought me, top and tights, warmers, gloves in hand, sports shoes and my previous t-shirt, hiding my suggestive top, because I don't want others to see me on deck because I only dress for my man's eyes.

I sigh as I prepare to go out on deck and climb up to the nest. Those on deck are surprised and Sanji faints in a pool of blood and shakes like a fish out of water.

The cyborg, the pile of bones, the reindeer and the long nose complemented me by praising my beauty compared to a fallen angel in this sinful place. Nonsense, if it's not Zoro's, it's meaningless, I appreciate the compliments as a courtesy.

They are even more surprised to see me climb up to the nest or by the sight of my ass in tights going up, to see two perverts bleeding from their noses and Sanji flying out to sea in a stream of blood, the answer is written.

I open and close the hatch of the nest without locking, turn around looking for and I see Zoro prepare the new weights in the new Olympic bar. He goes for the pitcher and takes 3 shots and asks me to sit in the seat that surrounds the whole nest, I execute his orders.

He grabs the ankle weights he bought at the store today and he's coming over. She squats down, puts the weights on the floor, grabs my right leg and puts my foot on top of his leg, raises the heater slowly and puts the weights on my ankles, while I let myself do my best to get back into her care, my right leg now weighs 1T I can feel it, lowers the heater again by hiding the weights. Turn of my left leg, same care same result, when he raises his look, I unconsciously divert mine, but quickly return it.

 **"15kg each, from now on you will carry 30kg every day at all times, except when we go jogging, then you will change them for lighter weights,"** he says, going for the other 2 ankle weights, giving them to me and putting them next to me on the seat. **"5kg each, you won't notice it, but in a while, when you're without the weights you'll be as fast as Ussop running away from danger"** we both let out a slight laugh and I'm forced to cover my mouth with my hand, the laughter stops and he sits next to me.

 **"The first thing we'll do is to acclimatize until the week is over, very light weights with lots of repetitions, I don't want you to be all sore tomorrow trying hard to walk,"** says the handsome green-haired man with his charming killer look.

 **"To finish your routine we will do meditation and concentration exercises in an attempt to awaken your Haki Observation"** Haki I heard about it, but with the revolutionaries I didn't have enough time and alone I can't I've never found out about it in books.

 **"Haki of Observation? When I was with the revolutionaries I heard about it, but they didn't know how to teach me and I didn't have enough time to wake him up either,"** I say, thinking and turning to his position so I can talk face to face, he also turns.

 **"Yes, well, that's what I'm here for, I'll show you, but you can only wake him up with your pure effort,"** he says with a proud smile, saying he can teach me without problems. **"It's very useful, although it's not my specialty, you can observe your enemy's position and intentions without looking directly at it, so nothing can take you by surprise, I've even heard rumors that those who dominated this Haki can observe in the future"** I've never heard the latter, but it would be surprising, although I don't need it to know how I'll end up in this relationship with Zoro, I smile at the thought of it.

 **"When you can consciously use your Haki, we will stop physical training and enter self-defense, practicing Sparring, polishing your Haki, reading my movements and Krav Maga that will help you defend yourself from weapons at close range and will benefit your powers to break bones from a distance,"** I said, listening attentively, this art is totally new to me and I do not understand what he has just quoted.

 **"I have Sparring and Krav Maga books in the library, feel free to read them when you have time,"** he says, seeing the confusion on my face. **"And if you still want to learn, I'll teach you how to use and wake up the Armor Haki"** another Haki that leaves me with a question mark.

 **"The armored Haki is my specialty, it allows you to protect yourself from others from attacks without Haki diminishing or annulling all the damage, your enemy can only hurt you if his Haki is equal or stronger than yours, you can also protect other objects that accompany your fight and if you train enough you can protect other people"** he says without any of us taking off our gaze, I observe him gawking as if he were singing a song, take my hand and blush at the situation and the unexpected movement.

My body starts to turn completely black and from the Zoro hand which is also black but reddish a purple aura comes out that surrounds my arm, I look him at least this hides my blush. **"That's what the beginner looks like with the Armor Haki, when you master it"** my black body starts to gain a bit of purple color and feels warm **"And if you train hard and exceed your limits and the limits of a super human"** the colors and shine increase, but now they are reddish as if they were burning.

 **"Hot,"** I said, voicing my thoughts as I looked at my arm, the black returned to Zoro's hand and the aura moved in an uncontrolled pattern. **"Do all users of this Haki have that cloudy aura coming out of their bodies"** I ask as I notice that his aura is different from many others I have seen.

 **"Let's just say I'm different, my aura is cloudy and dark because of my demonic spirit."** Demonic spirit? my curiosity only increases every time I spend more time with him, I could definitely never get bored with him by my side. I want to ask more questions, but he gets up and places the four 5kg weights on the two dumbbell bars, one weight on each side.

 **"Enough talk. We must begin,"** he says, looking at me, waiting for me to get up, getting up from my seat and taking my first step with the weights, my legs seem heavy and weakened as if I was handcuffed with kairōseki, the second and third steps, then I realize that I am still wearing my shirt.

I return to the seat and, following my teenage personality's directions, slowly and provocatively take off my T-shirt, turning my back on Zoro as I look at him through my shoulder. He watches me without expression, but with his eyebrows raised.

I turn to face it, swallow air inflating my front attributes and let the air out in a sigh. I walk up to him with the weights waiting for me. I grabbed his hand and caressed him until I slid him to the weight and took him in my hands, I thanked him for his wait and he minimised it.

2 sessions of 25 sit-ups, dead weight with dumbbell, paddle, shoulder shrugs, pull-over, hammer and 200 abs. As he quoted them to me he showed me the movements with his own bar with his gigantic weights.

..

Sanji enters and becomes paralyzed, having recovered from the massive bleeding he had when he saw me climb to the nest and swim back to the Sunny he ran quickly to here all wet, he is paralyzed, wetting the whole floor observing my sports clothes, observing my positions while I do sit-ups, Zoro, without stopping training, scolds him smiling saying that I can slip, fall on the deck and bleed to death on the wet floor, copying my typical innocent and sinister jokes. I can't help laughing at what Zoro scolds me for the first time for abandoning my routine to laugh, I apologize and continue training.

Spiral eyebrows finally react and apologize to me for his bad manners, saying he will dry the floor to avoid accidents that could hurt me, change his clothes and bring me drinks as an apology. Dries the floor until it leaves no sign of moisture and is removed.

..

Sanji comes back while I'm paddling, bringing the drinks and with free insults towards Zoro, alleging that the lascivious look on his face bothers me because he stares at me and with words he corrects my postures, Zoro ignores him, as if he had never entered and keeps on counting his repetitions, watching my every move, studying me. I ask Sanji to fill Zoro's empty jug and bring 2 glasses to what he fulfills with pleasure to meet the needs of his delicate ladies.

I finish my paddling sessions and drink the drinks Sanji had previously brought, I offer to my companion, but he refuses. I start with the shrugs and Sanji comes back. He starts asking questions, asking me my reasons for what I'm responding to in need of being up to the New World's standard _'and spending time alone with Zoro the damn bastard'_ says my teenage monster. While Zoro keeps counting by ignoring our conversation. Sanji retires momentarily occupied by his work as a cook.

..

He comes back when I'm already sitting on the floor face to face with Zoro meditating and concentrating, Zoro asked him not to make any noise because I had to concentrate. Sanji curious again asks the reasons and as Zoro doesn't answer, I offer the answers, muttering that I need to concentrate in order to wake up my Observation Haki. Sanji offers to help me immediately by claiming that he is more expert than the inconsiderate mosshead. Zoro accepts, ignoring the insult, but only if he stops acting like an idiot, if he would really help me, not to observe me and if he stops smoking in the nest saying that the bad smell can break my concentration, otherwise he would throw him out of the raven's nest and not allow him to go back in while I train and concentrate. All without even asking my opinion, but I'm fine with it.

Serious Sanji sits next to Zoro facing me and imitates our position, 5 eyes are closing, both of them help me with words addressing me in my concentration, asking me to mentally visualize the objects in the nest and try to focus on the object.

..

Zoro decides that's enough for today, I'll get my shirt and put it on, I'll get another pair of ankle weights and we'll all go down to the deck where everybody else is. Didn't anybody do anything today? Or were we being watched? Everyone starts to move nervously, offering me the answers to the silent questions I have just asked.

...

Dinner arrives and everyone asks the same questions that Sanji asked in the nest and I give the same answers, the boys who don't have Haki were interested in training except for Nami who doesn't want to make an effort because her beauty could be in danger.

.

Sanji realizes that I'm still with the heaters, he asks, and I offer him the reasons Zoro had told me. What is a good way to get speed easily.

..

I arrive at the room and feel my energies drain all of a sudden and I just want to lie in bed, feeling that this time falling asleep will not be a problem, as I am as tired as if I had been enslaved for days, all I need is cover myself with the blankets and the company of Zoro to enjoy the comfort of my bed even more.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**\- Discovered -**

Vitality

Vitality is the first thing I feel that runs through my body as I wake up from what I can guess as a deep sleep, a deep sleep that I hardly get, consequences of being pursued by the world government since I was 9 years old.

Even after I joined the Mugiwaras it is difficult to get into a deep sleep, even after the Mugiwaras really recognized me as one of them after the events in Water 7, although the search for that deep sleep was facilitated, but the difficulty remains.

I fell into a deep sleep again by Zoro, indirectly, because yesterday our training started looking for my defense and the awakening of my Observation Haki, which by the time I went to sleep I had fallen into that dream as soon as I touched my cozy bed.

Now I understand Zoro's drowsy aspect, he falls asleep in any place, giving no importance to details such as temperature, comfort, surface or weather, he sleeps whenever and wherever he wants, and nothing could stop him.

Although his sleep seems deep and he appears to be sleeping relaxed, he is always alert to danger, I checked it myself several times when I was recently on this crew. I always woke up right away when I was some distance away preparing to be sliced to pieces if I arrived with bad intentions, although my intentions were never that.

After those failed attempts, I did not come so close again to avoid disturbing his dreams, even after everyone had accepted me as one of them, including him. My only sure approach was a few days ago when I returned the bandana, I woke him up, but this time he did not seem alert to any danger from me, which was a great comfort to me at the time as I had my doubts, as he resented being awakened even by his nakamas.

I had read and heard that physical exercise generates happiness and revitalizes the body, myths I told myself, because I know someone who exercises hard every day, but keeps his face like a rabid dog, happiness and vitality are not around him, with time I began to understand that this is his face every day, his face happiness.

Now I believe in these myths because I feel the happiness and vitality to go through my veins, although my legs do not share the same thing because they seem exhausted and tired of living. I sit on the bed removing my legs from the blankets and I decipher the sensations of my legs, the sensations are only by the extra weight that offers me the weights that since yesterday I must carry them for 24 hours in the 7 days of the week except when I take a bath.

I turn my gaze towards the door and find Nami's figure drinking tangerine juice as she sits on one of the couches we have in the room. I look at the clock on the wall to realize that my deep sleep was really very deep.

I have to go to breakfast because Zoro has told me that I should not keep my stomach empty or I would not perform in training, so I get up and head for the door, of course not before stopping near Nami to wish them good morning.

 **"Good morning"** I offer her a smile, resplendent without that being my intention, because new sensations invade my body. She as a woman, very receptive, she captured it, I know it when I looked into her eyes.

 **"Good morning, sleeping beauty, you have a great smile, is there a reason for that?"** emphasizes my new nickname, letting me see that I wake up in an abnormal hour. I must be cautious of her calculator mind.

 **"None, I just slept very well and woke up better"** I use my new nickname as an excuse to argue my late awakening.

 **"I see, it must have been a very pleasant dream,"** she smiles suggestively, finding the other meaning in her words.

 **"I have to go to the bathroom and then go to breakfast, I'm hungry"** I say, avoiding that her words have any effect because she suggests things that are not, yet, I go to the door avoiding her gaze that wants to go through mine in search of answers.

 **"Looking for food or Zoro?"** I stopped at the same nanosecond that pronounces the letter Z. Hell, I feel an unexpected flush covering my pale cheekbones, lucky I'm not facing her.

 **"What do you mean?"** I try not to waver in my words as these will be enough clues, with Nami calculating and manipulative nothing escapes her, more if her friends are involved in her calculations.

 **"I mean, if you're in a hurry to get out of the room to get something to eat, or to see Zoro,"** his words remind me of my inner teenager, so direct and now telling me that I have no way out that I've been discovered.

 **"I don't know what you mean,"** I say without turning around, standing in front of the door blushing and stunned by her assertive conclusions. She sighs and then I hear her footsteps approaching, she takes my hand and drags me to sit on one of the couches, forcing me to satisfy her curiosity and answer her answers, and to endure the possible criticism she will spit out from my man.

She sits on the other couch, watching me then she smiles, I suppose that my blushing cheeks are strange to her therefore funny or that they are also the answers she needs to her questions asked.

 **"Lately these days I have been thinking and realizing that since when we arrived on this island, my dear sister is acting out of her mind, staying on the boat more than usual, forgetting our main mission of when we arrived on a new island and also spending less time with me, until I noticed the new variable in her routine. Roronoa Zoro"** explains his hypothesis to me, always with a smile that tries to show me that there is nothing to hide from each other. I feel reddened when I hear his name, so I have to take my hands to my cheeks to try to hide it, to cool it down and maybe calm down.

 **"Don't think I'll swallow the training story, it's a lousy excuse, I already realized you're in love"** she says with an even bigger smile satisfied with accepting, I don't answer, I don't want to talk without being calm, but my cheeks speak for themselves. **"What tenderness, your face says it all to me Robin"** she approaches and hugs me, now I feel like the younger sister to be hugged to be safe, I correspond to her hug freeing my face from my hands and my disturbed mind says that the only solution to escape is to squeeze her until I drown her, thought that obviously I will ignore.

We split up and she goes back to her couch, **"Well, how long have you two been together?"** That question droops off the expression on my face and she notices it, her eyes open in surprise.

 **"The training is real and we're not together either, Nami"** the sadness and disappointment in my voice can surely be felt even Raftel, I wish Zoro could feel it too and take action for it, Nami starts to tear up feeling the empathy connecting with my emotions that come out without my permission, exaggerating the whole situation.

 **"I thought they were going out together, why didn't you tell him yet?"** she says, wiping away the inopportune little tears that fall from her eyes.

 **"No, but I think he already knows and doesn't take action, maybe he doesn't love me the way I do and only sees me as his nakamas,"** I answer, wiping away my tear that escaped moved by my companion's reaction.

I have been thinking about it, being very perceptive as a swordsman and warrior he always realizes what is happening around him, my behaviors and sudden approaches and affections towards him are not unnoticed and he notices them almost always, surely he already knows it and does not feel the same way for me, Maybe it's a reason why he treats me differently, because of guilt, because he knows that I've fallen in love with him, so he doesn't bother with me, the guilt of having me suffer for him, even though _'he plays'_ with me sometimes, and sometimes he ignores them completely, I feel like I'm not making any progress to try to achieve it.

Tears reappear for my thoughts that end in non-reciprocal feelings **"That unhappy and stupid heartless swordsman, now he will listen to me, how he dares to make you cry"** she says when giving meaning to my tears, she goes to the door wanting to go to scold and beat Zoro.

I stop her with my powers, **"Nami, stop it, don't do it, this is for..."** I lie to her and tell her that my tears are for her empathy, she seems to believe me and calm down by sitting on the couch again.

 **"I know Zoro would never hurt me directly, but it's also what I'm afraid of,"** I say and pause to explain, his confused face waiting to bite her lip, holding on to the urge to continue.

 **"Maybe he knows how I feel, so he refuses to-"** I paused again not being able to keep bringing out my tormenting thoughts, just because it even comes true. **"refuses to reject me, knowing that it will hurt my feelings. Maybe that's why he endures my constant presence when he likes to be alone,"** I say, and a few tears fall down my face again, I quickly clean them when I feel the humidity.

For Nami, I'm not fast enough because she hugged me again. **"Robin"** says crying on my shoulder, now we both have to comfort each other. **"Zoro is not that kind of person who can't stand the presence of anyone, maybe he also feels something or has a reason"** wants to give me hope and I'm happy to listen to him and I accept his explanation with a sad smile, guilt can be one of his reasons.

I explain to her that I will not give up anyway because I assure her that I am infatuated with the fact that I will be able to make him fall in love, even if it takes a while, because 2 years of these feelings support me and they will hardly go away.

So he asks how, when, where did it all start? Wanting to share my happiness with my closest friend, I answer her questions and tell her my story since I heard her name when I was under the orders of Crocodile, telling her that he always appears at the most important moments, defending and helping me unconditionally, so falling for him was not very difficult for me, since most men do not act that way with me, always at the expense of favors.

 **"If you never acted, why now?"** she asks curiously as I finish telling her my point of view to Dresrossa where Zoro imposed his strength on Pica to protect me again by being unable to escape as I was busy flying through the air.

I tell him that I decided to act after the accident of the boat in which they tried to rape me and that Zoro had rescued me, that he treated me kindly and tucked me in with no other intentions because those pirates had half-naked me for their filthy carnal desires. That Zoro had killed them all, stolen their gold, and destroyed their ship to splinters, flesh and blood over the sea.

His expression was horrified by my specific description and by Zoro's reaction that she claims she had never seen that Zoro would kill anyone, but she is happy and emphasizes that these scumbag pirates deserved it for trying to rape me. I still say that from that moment on I decided to act on my feelings.

That Zoro gave me the necklace that I wear around my neck, he offered me his hand when he noticed how they were shaking, until we met in the bathroom where I treated my breasts healing the bites with an ointment that he massaged/spilled with his fingers, giving him the poor excuse that he could hurt me if I did it alone, I feel blushed again.

She quickly tells me that I was very naughty to stand before Zoro with my breast in the air and that he was a fool for not realizing my intentions, pointing out that he is very different from Sanji. Then I corrected her by saying that in the end he did notice, but did not do anything, that I offered to sleep with me by taking his bandana off his arm and that she had prevented me from doing so by not agreeing to my request for the bet. What she apologizes to, blushes and laughs at. Consequences are to feel my face burn, and Nami accepts that Zoro is more than she expected and that now she sees it differently.

I keep telling him about our date in the sports shop and that, by provoking him in the dressing room, he had praised the beauty of my body with his clothes 2 times. What she says is that there is a possibility that he liked me, too, because he is not one to highlight the beauty of women, nor to joke, especially with a person as serious as me.

 **"After all this history, I must say that you act shy before him, because you are always direct and unemotional, no matter who is on your front"** I defend myself by saying that my mind makes me very bad jokes generating that the situations with Zoro become embarrassing for me, referring to my inner adolescent that obviously I will not tell him that she exists, I would lose all respect as the mature woman that I am.

 **"You can always count on my help, Robin. But first, think again, since we're talking about Zoro. If you don't change your mind I will help you, if being with him is what makes you happy"** she says offering me her support and smile, but I don't need to think about it, I've thought about it enough and I'm determined, she says that my happiness was one of her wishes, even if it's with the swordsman jerk, grumpy, drunk, insensitive and without any delicacy whatsoever, I added blushing the words, muscular and sexy, to my surprise she sighs, confirms and laughs at my words.

 **"Now I remember that Zoro told me yesterday that you had been seeing someone at the Crow' Nest for a while now, can I ask about his identity?"** I say as we continue our girl conversation by changing targets. She turns red immediately and avoids the funny look that appears in my features, as I want her to know in the position I was in a moment ago.

She opens her mouth to answer or dodge the question, but the roar of my stomach ruins it and she laughs nervously, happy to avoid the question and the situation. She adds that I must go to breakfast while she lifts me off the couch and pushes me towards the door.

We leave the room and see Zoro sitting on the seat of the mast, Nami looks at him furiously as we pass by and greets him, but he just gives me a nod in response. He yells at her, saying that he should be more grateful to a beautiful woman for taking the trouble to greet him on such a bright and beautiful day.

Zoro omits all his dialogue by putting on a resigned face and even without saying anything he lies down on his seat. Which makes Nami even angrier, I have to get her away or there'll be trouble, I drag her to the kitchen door and tell her to wait for me, because I have to go to the bathroom first.

I go to the bathroom, in the mirror I can see small traces of tears, if Zoro was wide awake he probably noticed it too, I leave the bathroom and go to the kitchen where my breakfast waits impatiently to be eaten.

...

While we were having breakfast Nami decided to help me with my objective of seducing Zoro, said that we should go to the Shopping Mall to buy new suggestive clothes and jewelry to capture the attention of the mosshead. In addition to seizing the opportunity, as we have not yet had the opportunity to go shopping together on the island. And that we would take Zoro with us for _'useless'_ and to draw a conclusion of her own.

Now we are in front of the aforementioned trying to make him go with us, and Nami tries to extort him using his debt, Zoro defends himself by saying that he no longer has any debt because a few days ago he had given him enough gold to pay his debt 6 times. Nami is silent knowing that he is right and that she can no longer extort him with his debt because he no longer exists.

I look at him asking him with my eyes to accept, he looks at me and sighs and says that he will accompany us because he has to buy new earrings anyway, so I notice how the middle earring is cut in half. Detail what I haven't noticed in the last few days. When did they cut it off? More importantly, did he agree because _'I asked'_ him to?

Happy I smile at him because Zoro has agreed to accompany us ,Nami leaves him alone and drags me back to the room, shuts the door and demands that I dress for the occasion. I go to the closet and get a dress that I combined with my permanent warmers.

...

As I leave the room Zoro is still in the same place where we left off before we ascended, he has no reaction to seeing us, he didn't even raise his eyebrows, I suppose that now that Nami is with me he will be more reserved because I recognize that his presence bothers and irritates him, Nami sighs heavily for his lack of reaction and I only smile to calm the situation.

We got off the boat with Zoro following in our footsteps. I talk to Nami wanting to know what she has done during these days that I was not with her. We chat until we reach the Shopping Mall, then we stop to say a few words to Zoro, but as we turn around he is no longer behind us. **"He's lost,"** says the orange hair next to me.

Nami gets even more madder, saying why I precisely fell for him, the most lost man in the Grand Line, to which I smile amusingly but I don't respond, she knows all my reasons. We looked for him for a few minutes and Nami already wants to give up the search so I have to accept because I wouldn't force her to look for Zoro if she doesn't want it.

...

Now we see him again when we come out of a clothing store. Zoro comes out of the jewelry store across the street and looks us in the eye as he searches around.

His expression changes, but he returns to normal before he finishes expressing it, it was so fast that I couldn't appreciate what he wanted to express. Nami approaches the middle of the street and calls Zoro to start arguing with them.

Nami criticizes him for the fact that as he is with us he must follow us everywhere and not get lost at the first opportunity he has.

Zoro defends himself by saying that we were the ones who got lost at the first opportunity because he was following us from behind and when he turned around looking at a store, we disappeared. While he puts on the new earring he recently bought from the store across the street. While defending himself against Nami's accusations.

Then we both see how he has more jewelry in a bag besides the earring that has been placed in his ear. Nami demands to know the reasons for so many jewelry stores. The jewelry stores were all pretty gold, like Zoro's 3 earrings, so I can guess their true intentions.

Zoro explains that the earring he is looking for is not sold separately, it comes in a set with 3 other earrings, all different and 1 necklace. So he had to buy the whole set because he says it's the first store where he finds an earring just like the others he always had hanging in his earlobe.

Nami suggests that if he's not going to use it, he should give it to her, so as not to waste the money because the other jewels were really nice. Zoro agrees on the condition that he stops yelling all day long. She accepts and then he stretches the bag out to her and Nami snatches it from his hands before he can repent.

Nami faces me again showing me the bag and the new jewellery inside, which she got for free. I am jealous because my man has given her a pair of earrings and a necklace, both made of gold and very easily, which she looks at with fascination. With a smile hiding jealousy I congratulate her on her new acquisitions

If only I had noticed before the broken earring of Zoro, I could have accompanied him alone, at this rate we would be with our hands clenched and with new jewelry stores as a gift from him, Zoro touches the new earring, as if trying it, looks at me and raises his eyebrows I suppose that noticing my false smile, he does not comment anything, as always.

We continued with our purchases of clothes, this time watching that Zoro did not move away or get lost from us.

...

While I try on my clothes in the dressing room I hear the footsteps of Nami's shoes moving away, and then approaching again, but with other strong steps of company. When I walk out of the dressing room displaying the suggestive dress Nami has chosen to try on, I can' t help but blush as Zoro is in front of me, looking at me next to Nami who does the same, but she smiles demonically at me looking a little embarrassed.

 **"Zoro, what do you think, looks good on her?"** Nami says, elbowing Zoro's ribs so he would dare to answer. WHY NAMI? I feel my blush increase. I try to calm down by bringing my normal behaviour to the surface, but without being able to help it, I wear a lock of my hair behind my ear as a sign of nervousness in front of their eyes.

 **"Yes, how does it fit?"** I dare to support Nami's idea, asking the same question, while I pose to highlight the suggestions of the dress, with one hand on my waist, before his eyes also to highlight my attributes as a woman, even knowing that I will regret hearing his words.

Zoro sighs, here he comes. **"Robin, I hope I don't have to tell you like yesterday,"** he says, I waited for any kind of negative or evasive answer now that Nami is present, but he doesn't seem to mind, I freeze over his answer, but my cheeks get angry and Nami's blushed. Zoro then looks at Nami blushing, looks at her in surprise, smiles and comes back to me, letting me know that he now knows that I told Nami and that he was fine with it.

Embarrassed before his gaze and smile, without saying anything, I enter the dressing room to take off my dress and put on the one I wear during the day, tsk, I must learn not to provoke Zoro, he always plays with better cards, luckily I didn't try on the lingerie that she also suggested.

While I'm dressing I hear Nami talking quietly to Zoro, but I can't hear correctly, I guess she's just, planning another Machiavellian plot that would only affect me, I leave the dressing room with the intention of interrupting her plans, suspiciously they both stop talking immediately and look away.

After the moment Nami brought me several more clothes to try on, I agreed to try on, but only if she avoided doing the same thing she did a while ago, now when I left the dressing room again I look for Zoro unconsciously, but he's not around anymore, Nami realizes it and smiles mischievously, she says she sent him out to wait for us to go shopping, adding that I don't want him here anyway.

...

As we leave the store, we see Zoro leaning against the walls of the store with his eyes closed, Nami checks the time and decides that it is enough and that we must return to the boat for lunch.

Zoro doesn't care again and we set off to return, always with him behind us with a few detours that I correct with my powers.

...

After lunch, Zoro went to sleep on deck in the shade the tree provided on this hot day, I went to continue my research in the library.

Now when I leave the library hours later, I don't see Zoro there and seeing the time I conclude that he will already be training, I will wait until he gets sweaty to go upstairs and start my own training.

...

Again shoes, top, gloves, shoes and a t-shirt that hid the sports top that leaves a great neckline to observe, this time I will carry a towel because yesterday I had to endure the sweat dry against my skin while meditating in front of Zoro, generating perhaps in his taste, bad smell.

This time Nami is with the guys on deck, who are smiling broadly at me when they see me, as they know where I'm going. I go to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, when I go up to the Raven's Nest the three perverts bled again, I smile, if only Zoro could see me with those eyes.

I climb into the nest and Zoro is doing push-ups on one arm, swinging on one toe, while holding tons on his feet and going for the 7,368 push-ups. Very sweaty and with a swollen arm, that vision dries out my throat, so I have to drink my bottle before I even start training.

...

 **"30 squat and stride"** he says without stopping his push-ups and without looking at me, keeping his eyes on the ground and pointing to my ready dumbbells with his free hand.

I go to the seats, I take off my shirt and leave it near Zoro's green coat, so I can get the dumbbells and start my training. While I do my sit-ups, Zoro changes his exercise, he is also doing sit-ups, but they were different from the one he taught me yesterday, besides the huge weights he carries on his shoulders, he comes down almost by sitting down, I will try to imitate him.

I'm going down, but I can't get up, I can't get up again, so I have to fall back and sit down to get out of this impossible position at this moment, obviously Zoro notices it because he was already looking in my direction since the change of exercise.

 **"He! You won't be able to do it yet, you'll need strong legs and buttocks,"** he says with a smile, when he realized that I had tried to copy his movements, explaining the reasons for my failure by being seated and unable to climb back up from my position.

I smile at him, I get up and go on with the exercise. Later, when I do strides along the Nest, Sanji comes in with drinks, waiting for me to finish my strides, to give it to me, he watches me with a nosebleed.

I notice that Zoro gets upset, finishes his exercise and goes to Sanji to throw him out of this place, saying that he dirties the floor with his perverted blood, that his presence is bothers, bothers us, and that I can't train because I have to endure his perverted look.

Sanji leaves the tray with the drinks on the seat and starts arguing, but loses when Zoro drags him, throws him on deck and locks the trap door, saying to come back later and if he could not appear again. From the inside I can hear Sanji shouting **"Stupid mosshead"** at him and then being silenced _'mysteriously'_.

While I smile amused by the situation, continuing with the strides. Annoying Zoro goes to his bar, takes off all the weights and leaves them lying on the walls, then goes to the jug with cold water and drinks it completely, the liquid that escapes from his lips goes down his neck, chest, abs until it is absorbed by the fabric of his pants.

I feel the thirst attack me again. He dries with a towel all the sweat that decorates his naked upper body. He goes to another bar that is embedded in 2 columns that have several holes and with a chain around his haramaki, holds several weights, hangs from the bar and magically I see how his chest widens and lengthens, growing in size, he begins to rise and fall by holding on to the bar.

At the end of my first session of sit-ups and strides I will drink from the bottle I brought, and a glass of the drinks Sanji brought back earlier. I rest for a few minutes, spending it watching him train and then I come back for the second session.

...

I finish the second session and rest, since Zoro has not told me what to do next, while he continues with the bar in the 2 columns. Several minutes later I hear that she reaches 6,000 repetitions and comes down from the bar, takes her time to control her breathing, takes off her chains with the haramaki weights, drinks more water and dries the body's sweat. He stops and watches me, tries not to act different and I comb my hair with my hands, he calls me asking me to come closer and of course I obey him.

 **"Got behind the bar"** without any objection, I'll do it, the bar was at the level of my forehead, but Zoro raises the bar to 2 holes above my head. While I can see the veins in his chest and shoulders, they stand out as if they were filled with solid concrete.

 **"Hands on the bar, you'll do 5 pull-ups"** I nod and bring my hands to the bar, he grabs my hands and corrects the distances between my hands and leaves them parallel to my arm. **"Drop and put your legs back"** her quiet words are impossible for me to follow, the gravity and the extra weight on my legs do their job stretching me down, making me strain myself with the mere fact of holding on, I won't be able to do 5 pull-ups.

I look at him asking for more orders, I'll keep them all as long as they come from those sexy lips. His hands come to my face and raise my chin. **"Rise your chin up to touch the bar"** I sigh tired have not done anything yet and I follow his instructions. I could do it, but now I can barely support myself, I let go of the bar unable to support all the weight.

I fall into something hard, but not to the ground because these do not move, the heartbeats indicate that I am in the pectorals of Zoro who held me when he noticed that I could not hold on any longer. My face burns with effort, but now they burn me for his embrace, I embrace his waist and allow myself to rest for a few seconds in his chest to recover my breath and as a reward for my effort.

Unfortunately I have to separate myself, when I think it's enough, I walk away and he says to go back to the bar, I put my hands in the same position as before, but Zoro grabs my hands, turns my grip and this time closes the distance taking them until they are the same width as my shoulders.

 **"Same thing, but now you have to raise your chest to the bar"** this time I don't have to raise my chin so I can watch it while I do the exercise, I nod and perform, I go down when I feel my breasts pressing against the bar. This time I do not fall because the exercise does not make me so much effort, but I wish it because I miss his pectorals against my face.

He offers me my bottle, which he now holds in his hands, when he went to bring it back, but I still smile and thank him, because my throat feels dry and I need the drink, I drink and he lets me rest so I can recover, seriously he points to the bench and I go to the object, sitting down and putting the bottle on the floor, Zoro goes for the Olympic bar and brings it to me, he asks me to get up and passes me the bar, I feel its weight. 15kg says when he sees my face, he says to do 20 bicep curls, I do it, when I see that this exercise begins to make it difficult for me while I advance in the repetitions he helps me by raising the bar with a finger in the middle, he looks at my arms looking for something that only he can understand, I look at his figure half naked, suffering the desire to want to lower the bar and kiss him until dinner.

Finishing, I go to get Sanji's drinks, I offer Zoro, but he refuses again. I lower the glass and he immediately says to lie down on the bench, Press on the chest explains by holding the bar in the middle with one hand and with the other hand indicates where I should put my hands. **"Raise it as high as you can and lower it until it touches your chest 20 times,"** he says, releasing the bar.

When I feel the strain on my chest Zoro comes back to help me with a finger, but when I lower his hand he touched my breasts, so he changes position and comes behind me where his hand does not _'bother'_ my breasts. I finish and he does not remove the bar, however, he carries more weight with his finger, urging me to continue, I lift it 3 times more and he lets it rest for a moment.

Press to the head or skull-breaker says funny, I hold the bar near the middle leaving a space of 7cm between them, with my arms at my sides, to perform the exercise I just have to lower and raise my forearms, the bar is right in front of me when I go down, understanding the nickname skull-breaker.

I'm rowing again, but this time with the bar, and leaning forward with my butt out to get a good posture in my spine, I have to bring the bar to the beginning of my belly. Tired I can't help but fall into the wrong position, so Zoro notices it and puts one hand on my lower back pushing down and the other hand under my breasts pushing up, so I couldn't move and change position.

When I finish the paddle with the bar, I dry the sweat from my belly, face and breasts where I put the towel between my breasts to dry the interior while I look at him with suggestion, he just raises his eyebrows and demands 300 abs, takes his empty jug and goes down to the deck. At least I stole a little reaction from him.

I put my shirt on, as I know that my concentration routine will start and Sanji will come. After a while they both arrive, Sanji with a pitcher of cold water for me and glasses on a tray, the same pitcher that Zoro had previously carried. I grab the jug and quickly look for where Zoro put his lips to drink it directly from the jug, I can't find them, I guess Sanji washed them after having been used by Zoro, but still, I appreciate his unnecessary cleaning, because he didn't have to do it, and I drink until quenching thirst, starting with the last routine of the afternoon.

...

Again I feel like I almost died right away when I feel the bed on my back, getting sleep won't be so hard from now on.

...

I wake up early, because according to Zoro's words he jogs every 2 days and today he has to go out, besides we sail today and he wouldn't waste his opportunity. I go out on deck and see at the dawn to be born in the horizon, just in time Zoro will be on his way, I hope he finds the way, several pairs of tens of minutes finally I see, through an eye fleur, his arrival to the boat, shirtless, sweaty and with shaky breathing, I suppose this time he went to run for real, as he didn't take me with him he wouldn't only have to jog.

He comes to the kitchen and we greet each other at the same time, because I thought he wouldn't do it and that he should take the first step, I'm drinking coffee at the table, he like the other time he makes cold water in a jug, but he drinks everything without using glasses, next to the shelf without coming to the table. Clean, dry the jug and get out of the kitchen. Not without first nodding to my observer before me, as a farewell, he never does so for what I think I'm getting well.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**\- Time demands Time -**

Three.

Three days have passed since we set sail from the island where I decided to start with a new goal and a great objective, Zoro.

All in search of happiness for the near and distant future, with which I would spend the rest of my days, in his arms, in his care. Dream that had been taken away from me by having to constantly flee from the world government, but today thanks to my friends, thanks to him I can allow myself to dream again.

My main obstacle is Roronoa Zoro himself, the problem is that he's not in love, he's not physically attracted to me and much less emotionally I'm in the _'friendship'_ zone where he doesn't care how I dress or fit in, he just sees a change whether I'm hurt or not, at least that's what he lets me see, because I know he can hide things like a professional.

Even so, he has flattered me two times in two days, although they could only have been a mockery of me, how can I really find out what he thinks? only time itself can tell me that in painful words or well cared for and pretty words, which could change the course of my master plan.

The bad thing is that time demands time, an enormous sacrifice to me to reason, I have been silenced for more than 2 years and at this moment I need it, I need us to express ourselves mutually for our only ears, to feel the presence of the other, to show each other every day of our lives all that we have to offer, this is my greatest desire.

Forcing the situation is what I've been doing since I have few resources, when in time I mean, not forcing the situation too much is what I've been taking care of because I don't want him to be scared by my notorious actions, believing me to be desperate in his eyes, even if I am, I won't give him that clue.

My actions to which I rarely reacted, being very serious and closed to see these reactions fill me with satisfaction, to see him slightly blushing or raise his eyebrows in admiration, as a mute compliment on his part, these are my daily bread, I have not been eating for several days in addition to not enough, always leave me hungrier. My only option is to wait impatiently for the time, so that it can let me taste some great feast.

Some appetizers are always welcome, such as the physical contact, the alone moments we spend together, the selfless care he gives me, the meaningless conversations, his looks and his closeness.

The man himself has given me an exquisite dish, by offering to spend more time, doing what he liked the most, since that day eating bread was in the past, I have seen an improvement, now I try whole dishes and sometimes I accompany them with sweet appetizers.

But like everyone else, no one is satisfied with what they have and as I am in this huge group I want to try the feast that time has promised me and repeat it every day until I am as overweight without movement. But time demands nothing more than time, precious time that is spent second by second.

Fortunately today the plate could increase, maybe it's just one more bite, an extra snack or maybe another plate, what are my reasons for testifying to my serving size increase?

The words of my objective, are my reasons, at first I had told myself that it would increase our activity by moving on to the next week, that is to say this day.

In the last days I feel the dish with daily appetizers, which supports my reasons, today I would really eat their dishes, because I used to taste them saying that I have to get used to the taste. Today I would feel the true taste of the dish he has been offering me, with the appetizer in his hands, ready in case I didn't fill my stomach.

I thought that if someone discovered my hunger they would turn the silverware against me, reciting that I shouldn't try scarce ingredients, made by hard, coarse hands, that I should only taste what my palate had already tasted. Fortunately I found someone to help me set the table for the banquet.

Unfortunately for the time being, I now had another chef, my friend, who would help me get to that promised banquet faster, forcing the man and the hungry to cook better meals together as a bonus to what we already share every day. I am very grateful for this action, because as I said before, my stomach is never satisfied and to move the time forward is always a good idea.

Helps to be readjust the thoughts of time, to bring forward the hour, to bring forward the moment of the final banquet. Because water begins to adorn my mouth, already excited for that moment.

For my lottery, the other customers, who also wanted to try the exquisite dish that my cook prepares for me, their stomachs could not support such a large number of portions on the plate, but there is a trap, my cook adds more portions in their dishes, making these customers will leave satisfied after a while, leaving the table to me alone, unfortunately I have no appetizers or accompaniments on those days, because the other customers arrive and the cook prepares just enough for me.

But luckily for me, the other customers didn't show up the next few days, saying they were still satisfied, I didn't really care, the return of my appetizers was all I cared about, not tasting them was a waste of the whole day.

I prayed at the same time not to reconsider the time needed for the brilliant banquet, after the annoyance of the other clients, if my request had or had not effect, only time will tell, but of course time demands time.

Tsk, I should stop reading Sanji's cookbooks out of boredom for fun, they start to damage my macabre metaphors. Although savoring and tasting Zoro doesn't sound bad at all, fhhhuhuuu, the appropriate time will come.

So far, 3 days have passed and it's too hot on deck, which is why I'm in the aquarium reading a cookbook to kill the boredom. A bad day to train for real, with this heat I could fall into sunstroke and Zoro's care, a good day to bet my luck.

The aquarium is one of the places with a good atmosphere, a little cool and the view with the fish makes it even more relaxing. Perfect for forgetting the heat that comes in this morning.

The door opens to reveal to my guest, who analyzes the room looking for something or someone or perhaps looking to be in the place where he wants to be, with his sense of direction it is hardly found, not before visiting every corner of the ship, apparently it finds its place because it enters and closes the door. The sweat permeating his forehead, our eyes come into contact and no one says or does anything, just me mentally narrating what I'm seeing as I drink an icy drink.

He dries up the sweat with his hands and walks again, crosses the aquarium and goes down the stairs to go down the hall behind the aquarium leaving me alone and ruining my idea of enjoying his company, I hear his steps and a door opening, 2 steps and his katanas touching the ground, no doors closing.

With the curiosity to bite my brain, I grab the drinks and a bottle of Sake secretly stored in the small store of the aquarium, to go to him and as I thought before to enjoy his company. I grab a book and walk down the hallway.

I see him lying on the ground with his arms in a jar and his head in the shade pointing towards the open door, I imagine that's the first thing the air knocked on his face as it entered that door.

A much more pleasant place in comparison with the closed environment of the interior of the aquarium, also from this place it is possible to continue to see part of the aquarium on the ceiling, making the proposal of lying on the floor sound like an appreciable offer.

I sit next to his swords, he does not open his eyes, but I know he is aware of my arrival, fortunately it is only synonymous that my presence does not bother him, smiling is my way of thanking and showing my happiness, I put the bottle of Sake on the ground, he recognizes the sound of the bottle touching the ground and immediately opens his eyes to observe the bottle and me. Predictable.

I leave it there and then I sit down on my legs and start reading while I drink my cold drinks, waiting for anything to happen. He takes no action and I wonder why. The heat crosses through my neurons in an electrical signal. I open the bottle and take a sip, the liquid burns my throat as if it were the sun itself that had swallowed it.

Then I think of the bad hostess I am, drinking cold drinks and offering her a hot bottle. In this heat I'm not waiting for him to take it.

 **"I will go to change it for a cold one"** I say after calling him to open his eyes again so that he can see what I mean, I get up and a grip on my hand prevents me from climbing more off the ground, knowing that the only thing that can stop me in this place is Zoro, I take advantage and squeeze his hand, finally contact again.

 **"No, while more burn your throat, the better it tastes,"** he says, stretching me to the ground again, as if our hands were not clutched, he undoes them and fixes his position by sitting on the other side of his katana, crossing his legs and leaving a hole where I could fit perfectly.

He steals the bottle from my hand and takes a long sip, **"Much better"** he says after taking a sigh of pleasure. Leaving the bottle on the floor and crossing his arms against the wall, while I look at him from his left, unable to observe each other because of his blind eye that interrupts us.

Suddenly I feel the fresh air coming through the door and bumping into my face, now I fully understand the reasons for his stay in this specific place of the whole ship.

I go back to my reading and he occasionally comes back to drink from the bottle, until he finishes it and minutes later I realize he falls asleep. No word could flourish between us, but a comfortable silence germinated as always when I was with him doing nothing.

...

I hear Sanji call all the bastards on the ship for lunch, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan for the tasting of a dish that he himself prepared with love for his girls.

Taking advantage of the moment when Zoro seems not to have heard him, I approach him, touch him on the shoulder and shake him, without any reaction from him, then I come even closer to his ear **"Zoro"** and whisper to him with the most sensual voice I can make for him, that is to say with all my effort.

He seems to be tense, but he returns to normal at the same time, raises his head and we realize that we are too close to each other. **"Lunch is already ready,"** I tell him before he takes another positive reaction or not.

With my hand still on his shoulder I lean on it and get up, clean my clothes removing any dust or dirt trapped in it, I offer my hand to Zoro so that he can get up too, missing the brief moment when our hands are back together, he sits on the floor with his eye on mine probably analyzes what he had done to wake him up.

Undoing his arms crossed, he gives me his hand, I grab him and try to stretch him so that he can stand up and I realize that I can't move him, I try again and he stretches me out, I will stand on his legs skillfully dodging the clash of our heads and probably our kiss, letting me rest on the right side of his neck, my cheeks start to warm up.

He laughs **"You still have a long way to go before you can get me up"** he says, and he gets up without problems holding me in his arms, I pass by his sight as I move away from his neck and I could see his smile, **"It's hot, isn't it?"** I say to try to hide my blushing face, I try to air my face with my hands to affirm my words.

But our right hands are still clutched, my left hand is still around his neck in an attempt to _'hold me'_ , which makes the situation on my face worse, I simply avoid his gaze, it's better that I look a little blushing than to move away from him and I hear him laugh again, since when does he laugh so much and in such a short interval of time?

He leads us out of the aquarium. I missed our contact, being in his arms, although it is the second time, I take advantage of it and leave him, lying on his shoulder.

He stops in front of the door, releases my hand and I try to open it because he can't, he walks away from the door and I look at him to question his actions, **"If you don't come down here I will have to take you to the kitchen"** he says and just to hear Sanji's call to the mosshead.

He watches me and I can see the stars around him that make me fall even more in love with the view, I am obsessed, I look away **"Have you chickened out?"** I say to him challengingly, but I am the coward to avoid his gaze **"huhm!"** I hear him come out of his nostrils, open the door with his free hand and we walk out the door, while his sense of direction tries to take us to the kitchen, with a free hand _'unoccupied'_ I also wrap around his neck and I watch him from his shoulder, wishing to kiss his whole face.

I undo the enchantment when I hear noise coming from the kitchen and see the door on our front, I can't help but get nervous wondering how our friends react when they see me blushing in the moss's arms. When we are meters from the door I try to jump out of his arms, but he notices it and as it is faster he prevents it by holding me tighter.

 **"Have you chickened out?"** he says to me with his mocking smile and I blush again at the backlash of the aquarium, trying to get out again by pushing his chest with both hands and he shakes his head. An idea occurs to me and I smile at him for my premature victory, I cross my arms in my front and feel my body being torn to bits to become petals, my way out.

But there is something strange, my body stops breaking down and unites again against my will, in the body that is still in Zoro's arms, my head is reconstructed and I can see his smile of victory, for ruining my escape, I try to move my arms wanting to retry it, but I feel a grip, an extra arm of Zoro's shoulder covered in Haki was what intervened in my task of becoming petals to escape, which grab my two hands, **"You won't escape"** he says, raises his glance and opens the door, the arm disappears immediately.

I see how everyone is silent with a stunned, pale expression, except Nami who smiles at my _'misfortune'_. Sanji's cigarette falls to the ground and so does he after a few seconds. I can feel my cheeks raging.

Zoro, as always, continues as if he cares about nothing, walking to a seat, while I have unconsciously prepared a fist for the situation. I sit in the seat, **"Perverted cook, serve something cold to Robin, who is very heated by the temperature,"** he says, heading for another seat at the table, using the excuse of heat to throw off the real reason for my burning face.

Sanji immediately rises and ignores Zoro's insult to prepare something cold to counteract my fever, if he knew about the reason of my heat. Sanji laughs, declaring that as he could have thought the worst, my beautiful Robin-Chwan with the dirty and bastard Marimo, is what the cook said with spiral eyebrows, a comment that offends me for the bad words towards Zoro, but a look at him indicates that he doesn't care about the blond's opinion and words.

Everyone returns to normal and Chopper starts calling for help from a nearby doctor running through the exasperated kitchen, until everyone reminds him that he is a doctor. And he teleports on my forehead with his medical team analyzing my _'sunstroke'_ , I claim that Zoro had exaggerated the situation and that it would happen with a cold drink that magically also teleports on my front, Nami helps me to get the doctor off me, because she understands and comprends my real reasons.

Zoro smiles through his hands covering his mouth as he hears my excuses, the Captain's hunger cry fills the air and lunch begins.

...

I notice that Zoro gets up and leaves the kitchen leaving me with a question mark and in order not to attract any more attention I wait for everyone to finish lunch so I can go out, I look for him to claim his actions while he takes me to the kitchen, I find him in the Raven's Nest that has all the windows open to ventilate the heat of the place.

When I see it I have to remind myself why I am looking for it, if the beginning and end were all caused by myself and I have no real reason to claim anything. I guess I'm making excuses for myself to see him, how much that man has changed in me and without me noticing it.

All I can do is give up, rest and wait for the training to start, nothing more than to continue acclimating my body to receive the training that Zoro plans to give me from today.

...

 **"50 squats and strides, 3 sessions"** he tells me when he notices how I enter through the hatch, with the dumbbells waiting for me on the other side of the nest, this time I bring a jug to drink because with this heat it was better to hydrate myself properly and with the first shorts I saw during training, but for now it is hidden by a normal pair of pants. I go to the seat near where Zoro leaves his green coat and takes off my shirt and pants, to stay in my training clothes.

I turn and see Zoro's gaze still glued to the ceiling, with failure on my part I grab my pitcher and head for the dumbbells. I notice that there are now 4 weights of 10kg each in each dumbbell, having to train now with an extra 70kg if we have the weights on my ankles that I am getting used to. No wonder I went down to 50 repetitions again when I did 100 yesterday, but only 2 sessions.

...

Days ago I could notice how sweat leaves my body more easily, probably the results of the acclimatization I've been doing, but this heat is making me sweat as Zoro normally does, although now he seems to have taken a shower, sweating as if his skin were in the water, while lifting gigantic weights with his arms and lowering them down to his collarbone, which mark the veins of his arms, shoulders and chest abnormally, with breathing remarkably difficult.

Exercise that he had me replicate, but with dumbbells, 5kg less on each side took away after finishing my squats and strides, now I lift 15kg on each dumbbell and still feel the effort of repetitions and sessions, marking and hardening my arms.

I have to take short breaks after each exercise because the heat makes me work harder. My face is red and not because of the spectacle of Zoro's sweaty, naked upper body, but because of-, well-that's why lying Zoro also helps in this situation.

...

Zoro went down two times to bring more cold water to counteract the infernal heat and this time I asked him to fill mine too, because it was already empty, I keep exercising waiting for the vital liquid to arrive so that I wouldn't fall dehydrated on the ground.

...

Finally I end up on the floor lying on the floor, drinking water and keeping the ice in my mouth, waiting for Zoro to finish his own exercises. He seems to be quite excited by the heat, obviously not in a sexual sense, but by the intensity of his exercises.

He finishes with 10,000 repetitions, disassembles everything he has, places them in the nest and rests in the seat around the gym, takes what was left of his jug and dries his body with his towel and stares at my sweaty presence, we fight visually for control of nothing.

Until with his head pointed at the bar embedded in two columns, hell I was already relaxing on the floor. But I must obey regardless of what, maybe now I can get his help and physical contact with him, because now I can do the exercises without him needing to help me or watch me for a mistake in my posture, meaning that he no longer looks at me like he did at first.

I get up and head towards my enemy, that thin figure that I could bear to be stretched down with tons of weight without showing any weakness, I hear a sigh in Zoro and I look at him, he has the towel I use to dry myself on his hands, while he comes in my search.

It stops in my front and I see how my towel covers his hands, then I realize that I haven't wiped my sweat from watching Zoro and his muscles working hard on their exercises. I look up at her eye, which is accompanied by that charming smile that makes my hair stand on end.

 **"I'd hate for you to slip through the sweat, fall to the ground,"** he says as he puts his hands on my face to begin to dry, how far will he go with his boldness? At least my blush is hidden by the previous effort that has not yet ceased from my face. **"and you started bleeding in the crow's nest"** I know he's joking and that his concern really falls on me. A joke doesn't hurt anyone and all it does is make me tender and my sense of humor rise.

With my towel that covers his hands he starts to dry me, without leaving any sweat on my face while I leave myself in his care, why refuse if he offered himself? He keeps coming down and drying my neck, passing through my neck and unexpectedly my neckline, with all that my top offers to the eye and he doesn't dare to get his hands on it, I smile victoriously and he denies, giving me the impression that he understands my smile. He never averts his eyes from mine and I wonder how he does it? it's one of the many mysteries around him.

He dries my belly that shrank from the contact, from the damn tickles, he notices and raises his eyebrows funny for the new secret that has taken me out, but typical of him he doesn't exploit it to his convenience, he passes to me back drying everything that the top allows until the end of my back where the shorts impede his progress, I undoubtedly take advantage and _'hug'_ me to him so that he could have all the access that he wanted.

A time when we both lose the contact between our eyes for the first time. But his chest comes in contact with the top that I wish I didn't have to wear right now. It returns to my upper torso and our glances meet again, if I knew that Zoro feels something for me, I could say that we have a great accumulated sexual tension and with desire to free himself, by the way we both observe ourselves, at least I have it, the problem is him and his uninformed attitude.

I'd like to know what he thinks for a one day, that's all I need. With our gazes united in an enchantment that prevents them from separating, and with the towel around my shoulder until it comes down to my hands, where it dries my fingers independently, I suppose to prevent me from slipping as he had initially told me. Repeat the process on my other arm, leaving it sweatless.

It stops when I finish with my fingers that are grateful for your care. He lays the towel on me so that I can grab it and I look at him confused because my legs are still missing to be dried and they also want to feel the care of Zoro, as well as what hides my shorts and sports tops.

 **"My legs are sweaty too,"** I tell him, not with the intention of grabbing the towel, not until I'm done with what he started. **"They're not necessary, you won't use them anymore"** he says looking for a quick solution to his sudden problems, but he should know that I don't give up easily and I won't give up on him in the middle of it all.

 **"You've started, so it's only natural that you should finish it,"** I told him the naturalness of things with that phrase, so that he would understand, **"Or have you chickened out?"** I say to him, challenging him a second time, with the same words that got a reaction from him this very morning.

 **"You say that, but you're the first to want to run away. Influences of the God Ussop?"** he says in his right words, saying I can't use those words because I've proven my position to it this morning, if he knew.

 **"Humph"** I pronounce, I fold my arms and look away, losing the encounter between our eyes. He laughs, what makes him laugh? then I feel his fingers on my cheek, that with his contact I realize that I have inflated my cheeks, **"As you order little girl"** I immediately deflate my cheeks, I definitely did not make a pot, such an infantile act I do not know him.

To realize that detail, only reddens my cheekbones and now I can't blame the effort because I'm already physically calm, but my mind is in a hurricane because of this man's guilt and I have no other excuse but to keep looking away.

Someday I will get my revenge for all the blushes and acts outside of me that green hair steals from me and will be too sweet.

At least he's started to dry my legs one at a time, covering everything heats up to cover up what my sports shorts don't hide. This time Zoro had to kneel down and look at my legs as I entered my look and his was my breasts, from his point of view he could see my underwear if he dared to scan the area above his head.

She gets up again and repeats the same as when he finished with my fingers, this time I grab them satisfied with he having agreed. I leave my towel with my clothes and go back to the bar now wanting to finish once and for all before I get fucked again.

 **"Pull up until you are satisfied, this time raising the chin even more"** with touching the bar with my chin was enough to finish me off, climbing even more will be a challenge, a challenge I have to overcome, I have Zoro on my front as an inspiration and obviously do not want to disappoint him. Because I have to hold on to everything so I can to get close to such an interesting and attractive character.

10 dominated and I don't have enough resistance or strength to climb back up, just let go, I look at Zoro and he understands me, holds me and I let go delighted to be back in his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder, wishing that I carried myself to the end of the Grand Line loaded in his arms, unfortunately the end of the Grand Line is in the seat of the crow's nest, he lies me on it and he lies on the opposite side.

He' s asking me for 500 abs when I'm recovered from my fatigue I have on me.

...

Sanji arrives with cold drinks as a reward for my hard work, second after covering myself with my shirt and pants, very late young prince. But you're just in time to start your concentration and meditation training.

...

As I missed a shower and my bed on this day, but still loved the desserts Zoro had offered me, I was rewarded for all the heat I endured this day.

Carrying me in his arms and drying myself, was the most... is a word so far-fetched that I can't pronounce it, not even mentally.

...

With discomfort in the arms and shoulders awake, consequences of yesterday's training. At least the star king seems to be friendlier than yesterday, because when I woke up I felt the intense heat, but to celebrate being in the New World is in vain.

...

Fortunately, the morning is pleasant and the weather doesn't seem to want to change his mood and I can spend time sunbathing in a bikini next to Nami's tangerines, which in these 2 years have grown properly, enough to provide a decent shade.

The discomfort remains in my arms and shoulders, moving my muscles through a massage is the only thing that seems to work, but when I leave it seconds later it reappears. Zoro must be an expert at removing this kind of discomfort, I must tell him.

I just see him through an Eye Fleur when he comes out of the kitchen eating some fruit, I sprout an arm on his shoulder, I call his attention and point out my position with my finger, telling him it is a waste of time.

He jumps up to the roof of the kitchen, where I'm sitting on a lounger, comes to me devouring the fruit and tells him my problems related to the discomfort in my arms and shoulders.

A massage will be enough, he tells me, I tell him it didn't work, then he declares that the problem is that I can't find the right muscle.

He asks permission to sit on my deckchair by putting his hand on my leg to move them away and be able to sit down, knowing that he is going to give me a massage I don't think twice about the answer and contract my legs, he sits near me and stretches my legs, which now surround him, asks for my arm and analyzes their respective muscles, with his endless hand skills he finds a muscle and massages it by pressing hard, presses 2 specific points and shows me how the muscle contracts without my consent and control.

 **"It's why you couldn't relax completely, maybe it was your posture at bedtime,"** he says, explaining his point of view, looking for the reasons for the discomfort and feeling the discomfort fleeing from Zoro's skillful hands.

I offer him my other arm and he repeats his treatment, looks for the muscle, massage and presses the 2 points, he contracts again as if he had been hypnotized by Zoro's fingers. He smiles as he sees my disbelief at the movement of my muscle. The discomfort disappears again.

Taking advantage of the occasion when I have him between my legs, I embrace him and kiss his cheeks a few times thanking him also with words, exaggerating the situation on purpose, saying that, if it were not for him, I would have already cut off my arms for the discomfort they caused me. He blushes slightly from the kisses as when he rescued me from my captors on the previous island. That's so cute.

He doesn't answer, but he says that my shoulders are missing and that I must stand on my side so that he can find out, with sorrow I release him from my embrace and my legs, giving him the freedom I want to take away, with his fingers he finds out which muscle to relax, he takes his time exploring my shoulder, but before he tells me that I raised my arms in a straight line, with his hand on the joint between my arms and shoulders he pushes one side while another hand pushes my shoulder forward, thundering my shoulder and part of my back, by itself he lowers my arm and goes back to investigating.

Finally he chooses a muscle and massages it completely with his thumbs, presses an area and my muscle contracts, finding the relaxation it deserves, turning again giving it my other shoulder, this time thundering my joint first and then looking for the muscle attacked by the discomfort. He finds it and relaxes it after a while.

I embrace him again this time with a single kiss on the cheek and without saying a word, I rest my forehead on his temple, and close my eyes cursing for having to separate us in a few minutes knowing that to find this kind of situation will have to spend several weeks, because life has no compassion and time demands time.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Massage -**

Tension.

Tension in my muscles, consequences of today's early morning jogging around the island and the fact that I've been training for 2 weeks and some days that Zoro increased my exercise sessions by 2 because according to him I'm in the final part.

Each time I feel how my Observation Haki might wake up in some of these days, and I am anxious about it, as I remember Zoro saying that we would train with Sparring to master this Haki, and according to Zoro's book, Sparring requires a lot of physical contact.

That could be an advantage for my progress with my achievement, and a disadvantage when it comes to having to concentrate on training.

He explained that when I wake up my Observation Haki, the daily exercises would become occasional exercises, leaving it up to me to choose when to train, unless I want to learn to wake up the Armor Haki.

The weights on my ankle no longer bothered me as they did at first, hindering my steps, now I feel that they are part of me and over time I have learned to ignore this extra weight. I had to ask Zoro to put on the other 5kg weights to keep the 4 weights on, so that they would present an obstacle again.

According to Zoro when I got used to these 2 extra weights, I won't need to use it anymore because my speed will be fine, but I could keep adding weight to it only if my speed is insufficient for me. Everything seems to want to go back to normal, to my reading life, in that case no more time with Zoro, as if I could do it.

Ah yes, returning to the tension in my muscles, I just came up with the idea of playing betting, a game in which luck decides, in order to be on an equal footing since in games with strategies until today nobody has been able to beat me.

Now I must wait for the right moment to invite him to play after breakfast, always with a bottle of Sake to seduce him. Unfortunately, I recognize that the drink has more power in him than I do.

...

I call him to play when he leaves the kitchen eating some fruit, with the excuse of relaxing and resting from the early morning exercise a few hours ago.

 **"Let's make it more interesting, let's bet"** I express excited wanting to achieve my objective of getting a massage back from his hands, when he sits in front of me.

 **"Bet?"** he said, staring at the game in surprise, as he grabbed the sake and drank it, because he already knew its function in this place. **"Yes, something easy"** I assure him to accept, he gives me a look while he finishes his fruit, my expression becomes neutral, because it seems that he doesn't like the idea at all.

 **"All right"** he says and extends his arm, for the first time he offers me a bottle of sake, I refuse, but since he won't retire his arm, I see myself accepting and drinking it from the bottle because there are no glasses nearby, imagining that it is his condition for having accepted, the drink tastes different from the usual sake.

 **"If I win, you give me a massage, my muscles are very tense from all the training"** I say and I give him back the bottle, he also takes sake from the bottle, then I realize why sake tastes different, this includes the taste of Zoro's lips.

 **"In my case, Sake every time you go to train, for 1 week"** , he says as he leaves the bottle, increasing my desire to try it again, now aware of what awaits me.

 **"Well"** accepted his prize and we started to play the new game, for my fortune he stretched out the bottle again, I drink the same amount, but more slowly enjoying the flavors and leaving the taste of my lips in the mouth of the bottle so that Zoro also enjoyed, while I look at it with my peripheral view.

He drinks again and licks his lips, he has loved it, a great emotion shakes me up wishing I could give him the root of the new flavor, but I must concentrate, I am winning, my luck suddenly abandons me and passes to my opponent, because it draws me off and leaves me in traps and waiting times, where Zoro only gets the good stuff, leaving me behind without any remorse and without giving me any chance to reach it.

 **"I lost"** remarked the obvious end to our game. But I have lost something else, the opportunity of today and perhaps of the week, my consolation is that the bottle lasted throughout our game, so I had several opportunities to enjoy the sweet taste of his lips. A cocky Clone Fleur brings another bottle of Sake and gives it to me and then disappears, I drink from the bottle more than usual showing my frustration, Zoro begins to laugh at his victory and my apparent frustration.

 **"Aha! I feel bad for you"** he says ending his laugh, I offer him the bottle.

 **"Why, what do you mean by that?"** I ask, confused by the statement, he drinks from the bottle and as he releases it he licks his lips again, I suppose he likes the intact taste I offered him through the bottle.

 **"It could be said that I have cheated on you"** he says, looking at me with a half-smile, which shows his words. Give me back the bottle. **"What? How?"** I ask, surprised and upset that he cheated on me without noticing, but how and when did he do it?

 **"Well, I haven't told you I'm an expert with dice, with my strength I can control the numbers I want to get down"** he answers without mind revealing his secret, although it's not cheating, but rather his abilities so I can't demand anything. **"It's still a bet you can't regret."**

 **"I know, but since you have deceived me, let's make another bet, with another game"** I take advantage of his use of the word cheat and demand him with a frown, holding the bottle in threat that he would never pass the bottle again, resignation appears on his face.

 **"Othello?"** he asks as he watching how another Fleur clone puts that game on the table between us. I must admit that my skills are very useful in these cases, where I was given the opportunity not to leave the place near Zoro. **"Fine, but since you're so smart and winning is impossible, I must put challenges on you"** he adds.

 **"What?"** I say curiously when I see him very thoughtful, if he has conditions in mind I won't refuse, I'll do my best to win the bet now that I have the opportunity that minutes before had disappeared.

 **"At the end of the game, if I have 10 or more pieces on the board you lose"** he says, that could present me with some difficulty as Zoro is not an idiot and his skills at Othello increased from the first time we played. **"You must accept because I am not obliged to play because I have won the previous game"** he says, showing me that I must take the offer or there would be nothing else for me.

 **"Fine. What do you want?"** I accept without a option because I don't want to stay without trying to win, his expression seems to think it's what I could ask for between infinite possibilities and no chance to refuse, because I already accepted.

 **"Massage, since you seem very excited about it"** if he wins he gets the massage while I stay with the desire, what he doesn't know or shows he ignores is that I win in both situations, my hands on his body will be equally stimulating, a memory that will accompany me for a long time.

I drink the bottle again when I think about it, and I offer it to him, I prepare the board and distribute the pieces, leaving the black pieces for my property, I begin, he sees himself concentrated not wanting to let me win, with only keeping 10 pieces he can win me, while I look for all the opportunities not to leave any piece in his favor. All while the bottle travels between our lips. Another bottle is necessary because Zoro thinks his movements which extends our game. Usually a bottle is enough, he didn't ask for more and I didn't offer more, but to taste his lips this way, I can't miss such an opportunity.

 **"You have won the war, but you lost our battle"** he informs me at the end of our game, thundering his neck, he has 12 records in his favor which left him as the winner again **"A massage after the training in the infirmary"** he manifests deciding our meeting and my defeat.

Two times I lost to him, was I too deconcentrated to not think clearly, I definitely lost my chance. The 3 bottles of sake lie next to us, Zoro gets up and takes them to the kitchen, leaving this place. I lie on the couch, admiring and savoring my defeat?

...

After the daily afternoon training with Zoro at the Raven's Nest and with Sanji's extra help with my concentration and meditation exercises. Both of us, already cleansed of the sweat of training with the help of the shower, headed towards the infirmary to pay my bet with Zoro.

But Nami calls demanding the presence of everyone on deck, interrupting our plans. Nami announces that luckily she had managed to get us all to a summer-themed party and that we would leave in a few hours before dinner, as we will devour all the food at the party. They all make a fuss about the good news, about the food, about the girls in little clothes, about the holidays they all needed after so much fuss by provoking the fury of 2 Yonkōs in a row.

I could also be happy, but Zoro stays on the ship because today it's the night watchman's turn to protect the ship, when everyone is shuts up I highlight that I can't accompany them because I'm very tired from the training and I can't handle the craziness of the Strawhat, but in my mind there are only 2 reasons to stay.

For my words I indirectly cause almost all of them to assault Zoro by shouting or insulting him for the fact that I got tired of his training and that because of him I will now be bored on the ship with his annoying presence. I keep silent to their nonsensical conclusions while Zoro defends himself by stating that he has done nothing and that it is all my fault. Sanji attacks him again, until he is calmed down by Nami who gives me a naughty look and smile.

Sanji now calm and on the floor, stands up and goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his 2 nakamas who would be on the ship before all the other crew members leave the ship on their way to the night party on the island.

Zoro approaches saying he will postpone our bet for later, then goes to sleep somewhere on the deck waiting for dinner and the rest to disappear from the area. I'm going to read sitting on the deckchair with the same motives.

...

After dinner, with all the other crew members having fun at some party on the summer island, Zoro tells me to wait to digest the food and then go to the infirmary.

...

As I enter the infirmary as I watch Zoro heading to and entering this place earlier, my favorite swordsman is already lying on his bed, face down, shirtless and without his haramaki awaiting my arrival and the massage he won this morning.

I approach him and look at him with his hands hidden under the pillow and with his healthy eye open also looking at me, he continues to wear his usual black boots and pants, his shirt and haramaki rest at the head of the bed.

When analyzing his stay in bed, I knew that I could not stand on my legs all the time with my hands on his body, at some point they would disappoint me and abandon me, and now I found an excuse to avoid that situation and also to take advantage of it, I will tell him.

 **"You are big, I must climb on top of you"** I don't ask, I tell him so that he knows what I am going to do in a moment, using a good excuse to feel it between my legs which start to ask for attention. However, I will wait for an answer.

" **Go ahead"** after a while of silence he answers, I take off my sandals, climbs up on the bed, puts my legs on both sides of his lower back and kneels on the bed and sits down, so that our butts come into contact, to get to know each other.

Now that I see his back from so close and from this point of view, they look giant, every muscle of his big back expels effort, dedication and tense, I can feel it, after a while of admiration I carry my hands on his shoulders starting my massage.

I have never massaged anyone, that Zoro is the first one to receive it fills me with joy and satisfaction, because it means that we are getting closer than usual and that he no longer mistrusts that I can cut his throat at the slightest opportunity. I try to relax as my hands tremble with excitement.

My hands move placidly on their shoulders from left to right trying to reduce the tension between them, because my skills are not enough to eliminate them completely, with which Zoro liked a little bit will be enough for me.

I move my hands towards his neck and with my thumbs I press his neck moving it up and down trying to relax this point. A slight grunt escapes his lips. Satisfied I smile for myself.

 **"I'm guessing. You've never massaged anyone before, have you?"** he says after a while, his riddle surprises me, have I been doing it that badly, I feel my smile fading away wanting to know if I'm really relaxing him. I descend my hands to his bulky, tense trapezius.

 **"I haven't, but my massages work on me. I guess your well-trained muscles need other methods to relax them"** I honestly answer, letting him know that it's the first and that I don't have techniques against his muscles. A sigh has just left his body.

 **"Well, get up a little"** she says, and accustomed to obeying his requests, I wonder if he will leave the session I am about to offer him. But he turns to face me with his relaxed expression. With all my effort I avoid blushing and sit on his hard, last abs not wanting to find _'that'_ further down. I put my hands on my legs to avoid putting them on his body and blushing, with my face I ask the reasons for his actions.

 **"Mmmm, mimic my hands"** he raises his hands and leaves them in the air between us and I have to do the same. But the space is insufficient between his hands, my breasts and my hands, our hands almost touch and will not allow us to do whatever Zoro has in mind, so I have to go back and sit lower, in his pubic area. Zoro tenses immediately and I see his jugular bulge and make presence in his neck when I feel the beginning of his manhood in my buttocks, which I cannot help but blush.

 **"One"** says and closes his hands when his jugular returns to hiding, avoiding the uncomfortable situation I have just provoked with my actions, forcing me to follow his orders to imitate his hands. **"You put pressure on the second joint of your fingers." "Two"** opens his hand and this time closes his fingers, After all his stoic expression doesn't change. **"You put pressure on the first joint of your fingers"** I won't let it end like this.

 **"Three"** closes his hands, leaving his fingers in the air, I must think of a plan. **"You put pressure on the second joint of your fingers"** **"Four"** joins the palms together, leaving a space between the heels of both hands. **"You put pressure on the back of both hands"**

 **"Five"** closes his hands in one fist, his eye focuses on my hands looking for some mistake to correct them. **"You put pressure on the back of both hands"** since I do the same thing by imitating him. **"Six"** join their fingers and hands until the tips of their forefingers touch, separating the thumbs from each other, forming a triangle **"You put pressure on your forefinger, middle finger and heart"**.

 **"Seven"** from his front hand position separates the hands and separates the fingers slightly. **"You put pressure on your thumbs, like what you've done on my neck"** I look at his hands waiting for other positions, like his hands come down again, I look at his eye. **"Repeat them"** he orders me and I follow his request.

I repeat the positions while telling him where I should apply pressure, as he has explained to me before. I notice how his gaze never leaves my eyes, but it's not the only thing that doesn't leave my face, my blush doesn't disappear since it appeared when I sat down in his pubis, I suppose he at least listens to what I'm saying.

 **"Well, since you say I'm big, don't be afraid to use all your strength at first, when you see the muscle relaxing you'll decrease your strength. Begin"** he sighs and closes his eye. Now I have a plan. I'll see the consequences later.

And without his gaze scrutinizing me, I allow myself to release everything I cannot in front of his eyes, my face burning red and a smile that shows my pleasure. I put strength in my legs and raise my hips slightly so that I can exercise movement on my part. I sigh and bring my hands to his right chest, using the first position I put force on his chest as I move them up and down synchronizing them with my waist in one act to provoke contact with his member.

 _'Perverted'_ I hear from my inner teenager as she laughs and blushes, I have been able to ignore her these days for my own good and this time it will be no exception.

I combine the positions of hands and strength on his chest while he was releasing light **"mmmmhhh"** of pleasure and I cannot decipher if they are by the massage or by the movement of my hip. As I notice his chest softening, a sign that the tension in his muscle has escaped through the door, I venture to touch his nipple with my thumbs without as much force, I imagine it must be as sensitive as the women's nipple. Immediately his jugular appears again and his chest tightens again.

I remove my thumbs and bring my hands to his neck, pressing with my 3 fingers both sides of my neck moving it up and down in circles. As he relaxes I return to his right chest, restarting my previous massage.

Relaxed again, my hands took them to his other chest, exerting great strength at first, and then varying them with various hand positions, learning from his reactions to the movements of his eyebrows and forehead that I believe he does without realizing it.

The happiness I feel in having him relaxed between my legs and by the actions of my hands on his body, my body is not a container enough to hold him back, I am smiling like a wife satisfying her husband's desires.

When massaging his left nipple, the reaction is not the same as the previous one, I could say that he is asleep, but the **"mmmmhh"** he gives me tells me otherwise, he just starts to really relax. While I am tense, doing multiple jobs, with different thoughts running through my perturbed mind.

With his left pectoral relaxed, I grab his arms and put them horizontally, to be able to access his impressive bibs that appear before my eyes, I begin to massage them too. Up to this point my fingers and palms have not yet felt any bone even in this place where ribs abound.

Satisfied with my work, I continue to follow even her powerful obliques, which tighten at my touches. All this time without neglecting the movement of my waist and without doing it abruptly wanting to make it seem that I do not do it on purpose only as the consequences caused by the movement of my upper torso when I maneuver my arms.

As I have to relax her abs I have to do something else as space is not enough for me, so I decide to venture even further, while I caress her obliques, I go back, to advance in the massage and take advantage of the situation to provoke him even more.

I raise my hip more and back up dragging my knees across the bed, I sit directly on top of his limb, he jumps up and provokes further contact, we both groan at the distorted contact from our clothes, but it's enough. At once my face burns as if I had fallen into an active volcano and I close my eyes in pleasure for a moment, I open my eyes when I feel that he opens his healthy eye.

I quickly cross my arms and invoke 2 fleur arms in the bed that now has the job of covering the eye that is not yet open to prevent it from seeing me with my expression, I am not yet ready for this. His face is flushed and I smiled as I realized that my provocations had worked, and that I am not the only one affected by this _'game'_. But when I look at the situation, I realize something. I felt his eye open when my eyes were closed, but when I opened them I still had them closed. Haki from Observation, I've read his movement.

 **"Zoro"** I say, but I regret it because my voice is different, unrecognizable, a fact that only increases the burning in my face, I take my hands to his abs made of pure titanium to divert my mind from our intimate contact wanting to tell him the good news. I start massaging them one by one.

 **"Huh?"** he just answers my call, his face is still flushed and his ears are still red. I can't judge it, not when I'm much worse off, as I have to open my lips slightly to ingest air properly.

 **"I think I just woke up the Observation Haki"** with the voice in my control again is all I say to him, wanting him to ask for himself. Besides, I think it's not the only thing I'll wake up to today, I feel like her member has just hardened a bit and I can't feel its full length. _'A snake'_ cries out my inner teenager who again embarrasses me with his direct words.

 **"You think? What do you mean?"** he asks me, waiting for me to explain my guess, his frown stops shaking and relaxes again, the blush is still on his face. This man has great self-control, others would have jumped at me the moment I sat on them.

I tell him that I have closed my eyes, the fact of feeling how he opened his eye and consequently I kept them closed with my powers, without realizing my words because I have learned to be honest with Zoro, but now I regret it, if he analyzes the situation and my actions will realize it, and there are only 3 possibilities as a result of all this.

However, he chooses the 4th possibility and just smiles and says that he is happy about my fast progress and that in the rest of the week I must learn to use it thoroughly to start with the Sparring training. All the while I continue with my care on his unstoppable abs and my arm fleur blocking his eye, I start again with the movement of my hips wanting to go further.

I want him to be completely hard, for pleasure and revenge for all the times he has embarrassed me and caused me to turn red like a hormoned teenager with no control over herself, I want to see him in the same situation, I increase the strength of my movement and going lower as I walk along his dawn line with my index finger.

Suddenly he rises up evaporating my arms fleur and carries his hands to my waist and raises me slightly away from his limb which has already hardened by my actions on him. Our lips are centimeters away as he stares into my eyes, I feel like I have all the blood of my body on my face, analyzing the situation, looking forward to the near future.

I look at his eye and put them down to his lips and then lift them up again, wanting that he dares to kiss me and holding the urge to soak my lips, my hands in his arms that continue to hold me by my waist.

 **"I warn you Robin, if you continue I will not be able to contain myself"** he said seductively with a smile on his lips, which causes spasms in my vagina, his face is red, but he looks calm, his eyes shine like fire on a dark night. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, the first time from him, to calm me down, I suppose, because I am very tense about the situation and taking advantage of the fact that I have already leaned on my legs in bed, he takes his hands off my waist and turns his back to me and goes back to bed wanting me to continue the massage.

I am frozen in this position, surprised by his decision not to act in my obvious provocations. I want to continue with the provocations and suffer his pleasant warning, but I can't, something always stops me from following my instincts, as Nami said she acted a little shy with him and I hate it completely. My instincts puke up a desire to want to turn it around and start pulling out his pants and boxer shorts. But I also owe him a massage on his back. What does that kiss mean? Tsk.

I sigh and sit on his buttocks, I carry my hands on his shoulders massaging him until I feel all his deltoids in my hands, I massage his neck, trapezius, scapula, dorsals until I relax them completely and with my thumbs I go up and down his spine.

While I argue with my inner teenage monster in love about what happened before, she tells me that I should take advantage of the situation because I may not get another chance in possibly a long time and I refuse without even knowing the reasons for my sudden cowardice, maybe the fear that he will get angry with me.

...

 **"Ready, I'm finished"** I tell him as I see that his whole back is relaxed, I am saddened by the fact that this moment is over. At least I've enjoyed it enough with my hands, get out of it and out of bed, put on my sandals and sit in Dr. Chopper's chair, waiting, I think he's sleeping.

Correct conclusion, because he wakes up in a yawn now that several pairs of seconds have passed, as a consequence of my relaxing work on his gladiator back. I am pleased to know that I have been able to satisfy him with my hands, I am still watching him from the chair.

He gets up and sits on the bed and thanks me, imitating his usual words I tell him it's nothing and it's a bet, after all I've lost. He puts on the shirt and then puts one hand around his neck and cracks both sides of it. He raises and lowers his shoulders in circles, perhaps adjusting to the new comfort. We watched each other as I carried my hands on my knees as nervousness faked innocence in his eyes.

 **"Do you still want the massage?"** he asks, to which I affirm and without thinking I immediately get up from the chair showing my enthusiasm, causing him to raise his eyebrows and me to blush from my abrupt behavior.

 **"Wait for me in your room, in your underwear and prepare some towels and I'll be there in a few minutes"** he says as he walks towards the door, I stop him before he leaves. Asking why in my room? and he answers that in the end I would get sleepy and save him the trouble of taking me to bed, I let him go when he answers, apparently he is very sure he can relax me completely.

I leave the infirmary to go directly to my room, remove my clothes, shoes, warmers and ankle weights, change my panties because the ones I've been wearing have gotten wet, not change my bra or better I take them off to leave my back completely free to their hands, but my breasts will also be exposed to give me the massage in the front, put towels on my bed and wait for Zoro sitting in the chair in front of the mirror fixing my hair.

...

I hear some knocks on the door and with my powers I open it, but not before I put a towel to cover my breasts, Zoro enters looking at the whole place, when he is satisfied, he finds me... Where has he gone? he continues as before.

He approaches and I stand up, standing at his level, his eye drops to the towel that I hold with one hand on my breasts.

 **"Won't you wear a bra?"** he asks after looking up again and analyzing my whole half-naked figure. Curious about the question, I decide to challenge it.

 **"Will it be a bother to you? Or too much for you?"** I ask, smiling at the thought of his reaction, a mischievous smile on his face and reminding me that challenging him doesn't always work in my favor.

 **"For me it's much better"** , he says, heading for the bed where the towels are, not even 2 minutes with him and I've already blushed at his words and all because it has several meanings. **"Come"** adds in front of the bed and I get closer, I go to bed and fix it so that I can lie down, I climb up, but a hand on my shoulder stops me when I'm already kneeling on the bed.

 **"Since you say you're so tense from your training, I'll make your joints crack. I won't lie, it will hurt you at first"** he says, standing behind me, wrapping me around his waist and pushing me away from the bed and pressing me against his body, 'far away' from the bed I stand on my own and feel his breath caressing my right neck and shoulder, his bold hands leaving my waist and holding mine, also the one holding the towel on my breasts.

He forces me to lower my hand and leave my breasts in the air, I am sure that from his position he can get a good view of my breasts, like the ones I always have. He slides his hand to the towel and throws it on the bed with the other towels. He puts his arms under mine as if hugging me from behind and puts his hands together and puts them between my breasts pressing on my sternum.

 **"Relax and breathe"** he says and I put my hands in his arms, breathe in as much air as I can and exhale, at which point he presses my sternum even harder and presses me against his chest, pulling me back, lifting me up in the air, a slight grunt is lost from me in the sound of my whole back cracking.

As I free myself I feel as if my back will weaken and I can no longer hold my skeleton, I have already fallen if Zoro is not holding me down, he takes me to the bed, he sits me between his open legs, from behind he carries his left hand to my right shoulder passing through the front and pressing my left breast in the process.

Suddenly turn my torso to the left, crunching even my back and other joints that I probably don't know, straighten me up again and repeat the process now to the right side.

He puts his right arm on my right scapula passing through the front of a movement and raises my shoulder cracking it in the process and does the same for the left.

Putting his hands on my waist he lifts me up and puts me at his side, we are both facing each other with my breasts in the air, his gaze yet decides to ignore them, he carries both hands on my right arm and raises them to a comfortable height, puts one hand behind and one hand in front both at the side of my elbow, pressing to the opposite sides, my elbow cracks, his hands come down to my wrist and with a twist it cracks too, his strong fingers go to my palm and with the right pressure, creates a symphony with the crackles ending the concert with those of all my fingers. He repeats the whole process on my other arm without changing the style of his concert.

Saying it doesn't hurt would be lying, but passing the pain feels relaxing instantly. Our eyes follow the work of his capable hands, while I find myself with my breasts in the air again before him, the fourth time and he still doesn't even get an innocent look at him. Or if he does, he's very good at pretending. I don't even remember how long I had blushed, maybe from his hand between my breasts.

 **"Lie down on your side facing the other side"** he says as he finishes with my hands and getting out of bed, with no other choice but to follow his order, I lie down facing Nami's bed.

He puts his hands on top of each other at my waist and puts pressure on me, my lower back cracking like the first time. He bends my left leg, leaving it on my other leg which is fully extended, my left ankle kisses my right knee, presses on my hip and crackles in the process, **"Turn this way"** he says, then I do it. Repeat the above process.

With one hand, he forces me to turn, looking at the ceiling, I feel one arm sliding under my waist, and another arm under my knees also around it, he raises my knees to a certain height and presses my waist, with one movement he raises my knee and presses down, crackling my lower back and hip. It cracks my knees, ankles, joints in my feet, ending with all the little toes of my feet. I sit on the bed to take my hand and get up, so I can stand on my feet.

 **"Ready, now lie down so you can get started"** he says after taking all the towels in bed except one that laid them out completely, a clear sign of an indication for me to lie down on top of her, I do it by giving him my back to work, but it is uncomfortable and Zoro notices it when he sees my look, I see a pillow with a towel and he puts it under my face. With 2 towels together it forms a cylinder and puts it under my collarbones. Perfect, but how did he know?

 **"Since your breasts are so big I imagine it's uncomfortable to be upside down without a support"** so that's why. I feel reddened instantly and turn my head away from him, even if he does something he can see me from his advantage of standing next to me. I hear him laughing, Tsk, he laughed at me again and I fell round as if I had no balance, leg or arms - his revenge for arousing him during my massage?

 **"Any special attention you need?"** whispers slowly and seductively in my ear, provoking several emotions that I must stop feeding for today.

 **"Yes"** is the only thing I can't answer without being able to give him any more hints, wanting him to start the damn massage as well. When it realizes that I'm not going to add anything else, it asks for the service I need, but I don't answer. At least it's not near my ear anymore.

 **"I guess I'll have to find out"** he says and thunders his fingers. Prelude to what I've been waiting for all day. Preparing myself I close my eyes ready to enjoy what is coming next.

He puts his hands on my back, which stand up for the new contact with Zoro, slowly and pleasantly massages my entire back, relaxing it with his incredible and skillful hands, which waste no time in discovering me completely. Since I joined the Strawhat I have been to several SPAs with Nami, but I have never relaxed in those places, as trusting and relaxing among strangers meant death. With Zoro I don't have to worry about that, I don't have to worry about anything while I'm in his hands.

I feel as his hands rise to my shoulders and neck, while he caresses my back, after a while those mentioned are happy and relaxed, my neck does not behave differently.

I feel that he carries his hands to my bibs and that he massages them with 3 fingers, from top to bottom, in circles and drawing shapes without shapes, he doesn't try to touch the sides of my breasts that overflow with the pressure of the bed, he keeps going down to the waist stopping to give them his deserved attention. Until I feel my iliac bone then it deviates to my lower back, where I feel his elbow pressing and a cracking sound.

He moves his hands sideways, forcing the tension to move in a different direction than my body. Keep on going down massaging all the visible area that my panties allow me to observe where the cracks between both buttocks start to become visible. My teen makes his sudden appearance asking me to take off my panties and let him do his job of pleasing me completely. My cheekbones are burning again from my hormonal thoughts.

Her hands jump to the back of my knees and ascend to the limits of my panties again. He massages my legs with his hands knowing their shape, even my inner thighs that begin to cause wetting in more hidden places and panting in my throat which I cannot prevent from leaving as a result of his actions.

Finally their hands come down to my cufflinks and start to relax them too, up to my ankles, feet and toes they receive a good attention, something that few SPAs offer or do not attend well. The soles of my feet are the most difficult to please because it's a good time to entertain and explore that area, exploration that causes me to tickle those who now I can resist the urge to let them go free.

I feel it releases my last foot and goes up on my back again, massages them, now walks with its ghostly toes on my back that bristle again. **"There's a zone missing, do you want me to go on or do we come forward?"** he asks at a very low level, if I suppose selfishly, he does it so as not to disturb the peace and relaxation he knows I feel at the moment.

That question, what should I answer?, obviously I want to feel it, if it gives me the opportunity, why waste it? I feel my face burning like the flames of hell for giving me the chance to caress my buttocks, although it should be him.

I'm nodding slightly, sure he'll be able to notice it. **"My panties... disturbed?"** I ask undecided and nervous about the answer I might get. Her ghost fingers still haven't left my relaxed, bristly back.

 **"If you're more comfortable, I'll manage"** he said without raising his voice again, thinking about my comfort again, a gesture and concern that melts me.

 **"If it bothers you...take it away"** I say, biting my lip because of the naughtiness that comes up all of a sudden. **"Don't look too much, okay? lt's embarrassing"** I add, as I no longer feel his fingers on my back.

I spread my legs slightly to show him that my words are spoken seriously, he pronounces a **"carelessness"** almost inaudible by my breathing and panting that sounds very loud to my ears.

I feel his fingers go under my panties and slide them along the edges until they reach the ends, then he slides it gently down and lifts my hips to facilitate his task, but he just slides it down the middle avoiding I think my femininity came into view, then I realize that my panties were not slid, they were folded to let me appreciate and massage more skin.

Every time he avoids embarrassing me, he drives me crazy, his gesture of not seeing my wet treasure leaves me surprised, no matter how much I have allowed him to do it, he refuses to let me endure bad and shameful moments, obviously these gestures disappear if I provoke him too much, as in the dressing rooms of the last time.

He puts his hands on my ass starting with the massage, some groans escape me by the contact, by the caresses and the massage that he gives them, he puts his hands several times under my panties to massage the area of my buttocks that they hide.

At the end I feel like he is unfolding my panties and bringing them back to their original state on my hip and with his thumbs he gently discovers my inguinal area where my inner legs and hip join together to draw out moans and involuntary movements.

Since the massage began my face does not leave the red or pink that I feel on my face, nor are my eyes opened in an attempt not to look at it and die of shame, also with the aim of feeling it even more on my skin.

 **"If you want me to continue you must turn around"** he whispers, thirsting to continue feeling it, I take him at his word and turn around and carry my right arm over my eyes trying to cover me, my face I feel it burning, my neck and my ear feel as if they are melting from the heat. The blood will rot on my face because it is not circulating through my body normally.

I feel the fabric of a towel leaning on my breasts to hide them, but the rough cloth of the towel hurts my nipples when touching it, which are straight and hard from the excitement. My breathing and swallowing of air helps little, so I am forced to remove the towel from my breasts so that they do not irritate my nipples due to constant friction. However, I carry my left hand to my right nipple covering it and with my forearm I cover her twin.

He puts his hands on my neck, the difference in temperature is obvious so I am a little startled, Zoro understands the reasons, he always does it and on this occasion it will not be different, he starts with his massage.

With 6 fingers he easily tames my neck, lowers my collarbones and memorizes them from side to side with the touches of his fingers, lowers a little more until the beginning of my cleavage, but does not venture any further.

He resumes his massage under my breasts, on my ribs, goes to my dorsal and oblique sides, calming them down effortlessly, goes to my flat stomach and stays for a while snooping around and finding out.

He goes down to the fabric of my panties, but he doesn't omit it, he goes down a little more and goes to the sides where my legs start and goes on his way, imitating the massage he had given me when I was on my back, the rest of my legs and feet did not know how to challenge him, because they yield to his reassuring hands.

He takes my left hand delicately and moves it away, uncovering the part of my breasts that is hidden, with a little effort my shoulder, arm, forearm, hands and fingers succumb to his power. He rests my arm on my breasts again, to which I am startled and I hold back a groan as I feel my own hands suddenly in my sensitive and excited area, thinking it was his own hands.

All that's left is my other arm that's busy trying to hide my eyes from my attacker. He takes my hand again and takes it away from my face, I object, but as he doesn't give in, I have to give in, as I was the one who offered myself as his victim at the beginning, discover my chest again or cover my eyes is my crossroads, but I decide to leave it where it is, he copies his previous treatment now in my right arm, achieving the same result.

Finished under my arms to bed, I return him to his previous job, but Zoro stops me and returns him to bed so I have to imprison the towel and sheets in a fist. Her hands disappear from any contact with my body, will he leave? Now that there is no more visible skin to massage? I can't let him leave me in this state.

His hands now cover both sides of my face, fortunately, he still doesn't plan to abandon me, my hands cover his, not knowing when I raised them for that task, as my hands do not move away from his, he keeps massaging my face, feeling the difference in temperature between our bodies, his hands try to correct my frown furrowed, without success, because the excitement leaves me no other way to choose.

Massage or comb my eyebrows, massage my eyes through my closed eyelids, lower my cheeks, to my cheeks that close to my nose, deviate to my ears, follow my jaw until it reaches my chin, to caress my lips half-open, always my hands imprisoned to theirs, following their movements from behind.

He takes his hands around my neck and they stop **"You should be relaxed, but you look more tense and frustrated than ever"** he whispers, pretending to be confused, but I know he knows and understands exactly what is happening to me, what he has done to me with his hands.

Taking advantage of my hands in his, I dare and took them to my breasts, but he hardens his arms so that I cannot move him, a groan escaped from my lips when his hardened arms are left just when they came into contact with my nipples and when I breathe I can increase the contact.

But I feel as he raises his hands and they remain on my cheeks, with his thumbs caressing my cheekbones **"Do you want me to continue?"** he asks slightly, obviously he must continue with his massage on the missing and unattended areas of my body, I nodding in response because I cannot pronounce words, unable to endure the moment and the emotions that he has formulated to me.

 **"Look at me and say it"** he says defiantly, as he entertains his fingers under my eyes, with a great effort limited by the excitement and shame, I open my eyes for the first time since the massage began, looking for his look, just above mine, I bite my lips.

 **"Please continue"** I say to him after realizing that I couldn't speak at the moment and look into his eye and that I have also been looked into since I opened my eyes, I feel my eyes wet from the overwhelming sensations that invade me and from the moment of shame that he makes me feel and from not being able to control my words.

He climbs into bed kneeling his left knee to the right side of his hip, trapping me between his legs. He doesn't make another move, he just keeps looking at me, wiping away my tears of pleasure and begs, with his eye he points to my hands in his hands, I withdraw my hands to leave him all freedom, his hands finally come down to my breasts, which are about to cry because they have been getting the attention they needed and demanded for some time now.

Her magical hands do the job of appeasing them, through gentle and gentle touches starting from my cleavage where each hand keeps going down but separates to get its own portion of enjoyment and meat to massage, earning the right to hear some moans of pleasure from me, goes to the ends and joins both breasts together, my breasts look like jelly in their hands that obey and satisfy their desire to discover the shapes that my breasts can take, but never touch any of my nipples or areolas neither by mistake.

Tired of waiting and with my nipples hard and aching from the excitement, I grab her fingers from both hands and carry them to each nipple, I shudder immediately at her fingers that finally fulfill my deepest desires, finally moving through my areolas, He puts his fingers on the extremes and squeezes them still making my nipples stand out, surrounds my nipples with his fingers to sometimes also squeeze them or just to know their shape and hardness, puts his fingers on the tips of my nipples to move them in circles, all while he pulls sweet moans out of my throat. While I wriggle with his actions on my breasts, grabbing the sheets with my hands to hold me, also watching in ecstasy the child playing with his new toy.

My eyes close, my hands squeeze the sheets tighter, my toes contract automatically when I feel spasms in my vagina from all the new intense sensations, I prepare to receive a high wave. I bite my lips and wait, but the wave never comes.

 **"Zoro"** I whine in a whisper, I whisper that he can hear, I open my eyes to see him with his hands off my breasts, I'm almost there and this idiot has abandoned me at my greatest moment, I feel my eyes getting wet begging even more for the moment of ecstasy that I need to reach.

I feel like crying because of the frustration, this is the worst thing Zoro can do to me, leave me at one step from an orgasm, tears of frustration slide from the side of my eyes to the bed. **"Zoro"** threw in a more audible groan, again begging for his mercy.

He looks at me and observes my excited body and imploring face asking for his mercy, he understands, he always does, the compassion in his eyes. Then I know it will please me and smiled inside me, outwardly I cannot express it because of other emotions that took over my body. He gets out of bed and stretches a towel off the bed, folds the towel and lifts my hip and puts the towel underneath, I guess he knows what's going to happen in a few moments.

Lower my hip again and take my legs, lifting him up, sit on the bed and lower my legs again making me round his waist, bring his hands to my legs going down my inner thighs, which excite me very much, She guides her hands to my panties and down the extremes to stop them just before my clitoris makes an appearance that I feel it and is seen through the fabric, big and also frustrated by the broken moment, but the hood is in the air, free for the actions that Zoro would like to take against it.

He leads his hands to the lower part of my abdomen starting the massage from there slowly going down to my mountain of venus, the expectation gives me a pleasure equal to that of his touches, he begins to use only his 2 thumbs, with those fingers he reaches the hood of my clitoris, massaging it from top to bottom, indirectly stimulating my clitoris, it feels like touching the sky and my groans become longer and sharper, while I feel my nails break at the force I apply to grab the sheets in my pure ecstasy state, I am twisting again with only their fingers.

My orgasm comes with a loud groaning sound taking all my energy and Zoro stops watching my expressions and behavior to the extreme pleasure I feel. Strong contractions in my vagina, fluid sliding down my legs, my panties and towel wet from the dripping from my vagina, my eyes are looking at his blurred silhouette, my face is at its maximum heat.

I bring my hands to my face hiding my shame, while I try to control my strong breathing that hurts my throat, I feel movement from Zoro, with a towel dry my legs and saliva that seems to have come out of my mouth.

I feel Zoro getting out of bed, so I discover my eyes to watch him remove all the towels except those that get wet from my fluids and continue to get wet from the dripping fluid overflowing from inside my vagina. Clean my bed and put the towels on the floor and cover me with my blankets up to my neck, then put his hand under the blanket.

He takes off my wet underwear and as I am still tired, without energy and sensitive, I can' t help it, he grabs my underwear by the edges, he lifts it up to be in front of our eyes, the humidity and the liquid are quite remarkable, Zoro stares at it, he looks away from me.

 **"This is my reward for the massage?"** he says with a sexy voice, a seductive smile and a sensual look that almost provokes a second orgasm, but provokes my shame to attack, causing me to cover myself even more with the blankets, leaving only my eyes visible upwards. Then he leaves my panties hidden in the towels, demanding that I have some rest.

But his words leave me close to another orgasm and as I have it here I will not waste it, when he tries to get away I stop him holding his hand and I put him under the blankets leaving his hand on my intimacy. He looks at me with his eyes wide open and blushing, I close my eyes and generate a groan before his contact with my lips, I open my legs to the sides to receive even better pleasure and give him more freedom of touch.

In favor of my pleasure he moves his fingers to satisfy me as best he can because he can't see anything with the blankets covering me, my constant moans seem to be one, from my recent orgasm I am still not recovered so I see it coming again quickly, promising me to fall back into that pleasant pit.

I raise my hip when the orgasm hits me again, the fluids flow more forcefully sliding down my back, Zoro's hand feels like it stops moving, my legs tremble so they can't stand my hips falling back into bed. I feel like hugging and kissing him since he started his massage in front of me, but his actions distract me and his hand does it right now.

I remove his hand from my sensitized intimacy and open my eyes noticing how his fingers and palm carry traces of my fluids with them, so I take them to my mouth and lick them to clean them. **"It will be our secret, I will return the favor"** I say with a burning face, as I let go of his hand after gently squeezing it and looking into his eye, ashamed, I avoid his gaze by turning to the other side and hiding under the blankets, preventing him from seeing me too.

I hear the door close and sigh, I completely uncover the blankets, because the heat is unbearable at this moment, my nipples burn because they don't receive enough attention, so I take my hands to them to try to calm them, the dream begins to gain me ground and as I am satisfied and tired, I don't fight with Morpheus and let myself be defeated.

✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️

Getting out of bed and sitting on the bed is the first thing I can do when I wake up, I feel the feeling of relaxation, satisfaction, fullness, happiness and liveliness like never before.

I get up, put away and hide the towels, and my wet panties, I'll wash them later, look at my sheets and there are some splashes probably from my last orgasm when I raised my hips, I also put them away, first I have to go for a shower which is what I need to get rid of my fluids and sweat that are now dry in my body.

 **End Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Night -**

Happy.

Happy I go to the kitchen, after a pleasant bath, looking to enjoy a breakfast alone with Zoro, because the rest still do not return from the party, is what tells me the sepulchral silence of this morning.

I could see my face slightly flushed in the bathroom mirror and now in the window that shows the inside of the kitchen, consequences of yesterday's pleasant and satisfying night.

I enter and see Zoro lying on one of the dining room chairs in front of an empty plate and on the other side a plate with food, covered to keep warm. **"Good morning"** I smile at him with joy and amplitude, he greets me with his head, because his mouth is occupied with a bottle, although it is a poor excuse for not doing it, but I will consider it for its solitary behavior.

That damn bottle, I should be in its place **"Did the others come back?"** I say looking at the plate in an attempt to bring out conversation, to hear his voice.

He pulls the bottle away from his lips **"Nami and Sanji came back early, then they came back to the island"** he says as I approach the table sitting on the chair in front of the breakfast **"Nami said they won free lodging in a luxury hotel for 3 nights and a celebration tonight, after winning a competition at the party. And that before lunch will come our replacement. The cook prepared breakfast"**.

 **"What luck, we will be able to enjoy a luxury Hotel for 2 nights and without paying"** I say to him and I begin to eat breakfast. Zoro nods and supports my words, finishes his drink and goes to wash the cutlery and dishes he had used.

 **"I'll go wash my clothes, then I'll sleep, watch in the meanwhile"** he says, finishing washing his cutlery and heading for the door.

 **"I'll take care of it"** I assure him, because he probably didn't fall asleep because he had to watch the boat and now he wanted to take advantage of it because I'm awake. He leaves the kitchen, while I finish my breakfast.

...

Finishing breakfast I go to my room to collect my towels, sheets and clothes to wash, because all must be dry before we leave the boat before lunch to not stay with obligations on another day.

Upon entering the laundry with what I must wash in my arms, Zoro observes his new companion, but immediately continues his task of washing his clothes, manually with brush and soap in the sink, without using the washing machine that most of us use.

 **"Don't you know how to use the washing machine?"** I ask curiously, but it's also the most feasible option.

 **"Too many buttons and unnecessary products. This way is better, the clothes keep the color longer"** responds finding the logic and I have to accept their reasons.

Our little conversation ends and I am forced to find another topic, I remember what he told me yesterday and while I was taking a shower I decided to be more direct in my intentions to flirt with him, now I will take the opportunity.

I sigh in silence so that he won't listen to me, although it's hard for him to miss something, I approach him, I take something out of the towels, I put myself on his unblind side and I show it to him. **"Take it"** I say nervously and with the cheeks beginning to warm up. His eye watches and asks a silent question looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

 **"You said it's your reward and I think you earned it justly"** I explain my actions as I hold my wet underwear in the air, bringing it closer to him to accept.

 **"I understand, but it will look better if you wear it, it doesn't fit me"** he says with a half smile, **"I'll leave it to your care so you can take care of it"** he says, grabbing my/his panty, first touching my shaking hand and putting it with the rest of his clothes that are hidden in the foam inside the pool.

My face burns with his words, another compliment from him, a very subtle one. At least I didn't cower, it's progress and I have an idea. **"So...you wash it and I use it?"** suggesting a nice idea in favor of trying to provoke him a little.

 **"Exactly"** he says, re-washing the rest of his clothes that now include my old underwear. I look at him surprised by his statement and he notices, **"Unless you've repented and want it again"** I immediately deny, I could never regret it.

 **"So, should I show it to you when I use it?"** I say with suggestion in my voice, it seems to think so because it stops its task **"So that you can see how I am taking care of it"** I add, forgetting the fact that it is a cheap excuse is stupidity, emphasizing my burning face is another stupidity.

He looks at me with suspicion because he must think that I am a real pervert, but he smiles **"If you think it is necessary"** he responds returning to his task, now cleaning our object of conversation, which, after getting wet again, highlights the traces of last night. I have to turn away my gaze and go back or I will erupt through my face now completely red.

He finishes washing his/my underwear and continues with his towel that he uses to dry his sweat every day. While I look at it from behind. **"I'll leave it here for you, then you dry it with your clothes"** he says, looking back at me, after having put all his clothes and everything else in the dryer except for his reward that leaves it aside. I nod in agreement with her words.

 **"Well now I will go to sleep"** he says, breaking his neck and withdrawing from the laundry. Without his presence I allow myself to sigh again, why does he do that to me?

I begin to wash the wet towels that give off a very strong smell, my face burns again, my underwear had the same smell while Zoro was washing it? what a shame, since I went back when I saw the traces and did not have time to perceive the smell at that moment.

...

I wait for the dryer to stop its task with Zoro's clothes, to be able to use it while I read a book that I brought previously with my powers, the dryer stops and I take out his clothes, I dare to fold them and leave it on top of the dryer so that they are ready for when he comes to pick them up.

I put my clothes and the rest in the dryer, I go to the deck, finding Zoro asleep with his arms open on the grass that shows his tiredness, I wait for them to come and replace us or for Zoro to wake up. I continue with the book sitting on the seat of the mast observing from time to time the sleeping Zoro.

...

Sanji and Franky get on the boat several hours after I had sat in this place, I imagine that, to replace us, Sanji remarkably annoyed will immediately wake Zoro, who defends himself with his swords from the sudden annoyance.

I ask Franky the reasons for his notable annoyance against Zoro and he answers me that I will understand when Nami explains it to me, it leaves me even more confused for so much mystery. Zoro gets rid of Sanji's attack when he falls to the ground depressed and complaining, Zoro goes to the laundry to get his clothes.

While Franky tells me the address of the restaurant where the other Strawhat or Luffy continue having lunch.

...

Franky says that the hotel has clothes and other things, so we don't have to take anything with us. I go down with Zoro from the boat and explain that the others are in a restaurant having lunch and I tell him the address. Although I know he'll get lost in the first corner, but it's part of my plan to get close to him before separating us completely for 2 days.

When I see how Zoro takes a different direction to the ones I have just mentioned, I take his hand and link them to mine, I drag him telling him that he is on the wrong path, he clicks his tongue, but he doesn't say anything and stops, leaving me in charge, I smile at him and we continue walking towards the restaurant in silence with our hands clasped.

...

We separate our hands in front of the restaurant before passing through the door, we go to the noisiest table of the place thinking that there are our friends, and so it is, Nami with the face of annoyance for having to deal with all the crew is happy to see me arrive, all the others call us to approach us, Brook to see me stops and fixes the outfit on my forehead, getting ready to ask his usual question.

 **"Robin-san, may I s-"** Zoro slaps him away, sending Brook across the room, Zoro sits in the chair behind where second ago Brook was standing before. The last thing I heard was **"hoho"** before Brook fell in the floor knocked out.

Both female characters of the group looked surprised Zoro's attitude, the boys did not even bother because they fear to be the next to fly. Luffy, who still eats, speaks saying that he is Free Buffet and that we must serve ourselves.

So Zoro and I have to go to the dining room, to choose the food we like to digest. As we choose the foods, very curious I must ask, for an uncertainty about if he has been jealous eats my brain.

 **"What happened a moment ago?"** I say looking at him with suspicion wanting to see minimal traces of what I think he has felt, while he tastes each dish from the rack and if he likes puts them on his own plate. He perceives me with his gaze and smiles, his eye illuminated.

The plate in his right hand changes it to the left and comes, too close to my face. **"Did you intend to show him the reward you had offered me?"** whispers in my ear as only he knows and can do it, sending chills all over my body. My cheeks enraged instantly.

 **"N-No"** I whisper too, again a few words and my characteristic serenity by which I have worked so hard to achieve it escapes in seconds as I have to face this man.

 **"Then, so be it"** rubs his lips with my ear, and then moves away and continues choosing food as if nothing had happened, my serenity has reappeared, but the red of my cheeks do not disappear.

Who provokes whom?

I keep choosing food and return to the table when I consider my plate enough to kill my appetite.

Zoro stays there at a table near the rack, unfortunately I have already come to the table with the others, so I can not accompany him at lunch, he gets up from time to time to continue eating more, Nami when see that I have finished eating, takes me away to the bathroom looking for privacy, saying that she has seen me red before Zoro and asking for explanations of what happened, basically and without going into details I explain that it was so that Brook will not finish his question. She doesn't look happy, so I add that it's a secret between Zoro and me, she's still unsatisfied with my extra addition, but I skillfully avoid her other questions about our secret so she has to hold on and finally free me.

When he returns, Zoro is already at the table, eating dessert, a big glass with ice cream. While Zoro tastes the dessert, Nami says that in the hotel we have a room reserved for us 2, explaining that since yesterday we were the only ones who were not had to set aside an extra room just for us, Zoro chokes on the ice cream and gives him a coughing attack, I dare to help him by hitting his back, when he calms down he thanks me and continues to eat his ice cream while the red of his face, by choking, quickly disappears. Meanwhile, Nami sends me a quick wink and a smile for what happened, I return the wink understanding the message sent.

Nami gives me a card saying that it is a passage to the room, a penthouse that occupies the entire floor, the penultimate floor, she has another penthouse on the top floor and the others a penthouse on the antepenultimate floor, saying that as we are women we need more space to cohabit.

2 days in a luxury hotel alone with Zoro, this is definitely a great opportunity and I will take every opportunity that dares to peek through the door, I mentally thank the opportunity to whoever won the competition yesterday.

...

The night came and with it the celebration for winning a competition yesterday. We are all in some kind of spacious place where everyone dances in the center, except Zoro and me, the bored group as our most childish friends say, we are both sitting in a corner of the local on a large circular couch that faces the entire track, **"VIP Section for the winners"** previously claimed the owners of the local to show us this area, with the couch and a table completely filled with all kinds of alcoholic beverages and others not so much.

Zoro was lying on the sofa, with his arms stretched to the sides of the headboard, with his eyes closed, head also lying on the headboard, facing the ceiling, _'was',_ because a few minutes ago he sighed heavily, opened his eye and looked directly at me, because I had been watching him for several minutes thinking about plans to make our arrival in the same bed more interesting, I think he realized at that moment, that's why he sighed and the glance, but his glance was diverted to another side, I could see how his eye checked specific points in the establishment.

Until he stared at another point, now and then he grabs a drink from the table in front of him, drinks and returns his gaze to that point, I'm in front of him in a correct lady's position observing him while he drinks alcohol, alcohol that I can make taste better for both of us.

However, I am curious to know what it is that he observes so much at that point, pretending misunderstanding I turn to avoid suspicions and I see a group of young girls dancing and observing my Zoro, with provocative and suggestive movements that define their purposes in this place, their purposes with my Zoro, as I continue observing, I find more young girls looking at him, even interested mature girls. All with suggestive or lustful glances. Is that what _'woke up'_ Zoro moments before? the glances he was receiving? However, first of all, he looked at me, did I have or do I have the same look on my face?

I turn again towards Zoro, he has decent jeans and a black shirt rolled up to his elbows, open enough to let see his first abdominals and his pectorals, which is surely what makes girls feel attracted because even I feel attracted and stunned, Then I notice that he doesn't wear the usual angry face, they are the factions that he uses when he is relaxed or all the crew are happy, that gives him the last touch of gallantry and that leaves us without defenses, if he were like Sanji I could say that this is his intention in this place, to flirt with the opposite gender.

But there was a mistake with his conclusion, I'm not happy at all, how could I be when I see that the young girls look at him with desire and that he looks at them neutral? so neutral that he seems to like the idea, of course if I compare it with his usual expressions. He could go away with any one of them and lose him tonight, which promises to be just for the two of us, if I don't do anything completely to keep these girls away, this promise could be broken.

As I _'declared myself'_ with my eyes a few moments ago and taking advantage of their weakness, alcohol, I approach having in mind not to let myself win and improve the taste of the drinks, I sit very close on his left side, so that he can not see how I send warnings or threats to those little girls, I stretch a bottle from the table, I drink a long time and turn towards him also going towards his front, I touch his shoulder and he turns to observe me with his right eye, I offer him the bottle leaning towards him, it is not sake so he could refuse but as he still drinks the other drinks that are on the table, I encourage myself to make this offer.

Luckily for me, he does not reject and takes the bottle with his right hand, he drinks it, leaving his left arm still at the headboard, while drinking I observe the young girls who do not care about my approach, they continue dancing for him, but I can notice the displeasure they feel for my presence at his side. I must do something else.

He stretches out the bottle to me again, I take it and he looks back at the track, leaving his arm on his lap, I drink it and the flavor has improved because now it has the flavor of Zoro's lips included, it bothers me that his look is not on me and it bothers me even more that they observe each other with those unknown young girls, as if talking to each other, trying to come to an agreement of a single night.

I drink from the bottle looking at these young women so that they would understand that Zoro is already occupied and that I will not let him go anywhere, much less with other women. Now the young girls who seemed to have ignored me or without giving me importance, send me subtle kisses, challenging me to show them that he is already occupied, kissing him as it should be, I sit there not being able to satisfy their expectations and I lie my neck by Zoro's outstretched left arm, before passing the bottle back to him.

I can feel that the girls seem to be suspicious because I don't fulfill their demands, while Zoro leaves the drink in his lap I have an idea. I grab his wrist with the bottle and put it aside, I get up a little and sit on his lap, his look quickly deviates from the track looking for my eyes. I get closer to his face, remaining inches away.

 **"I lament...passing...over...you...but... this... way...is... more... short...and...fast"** I say it slowly so that it listens to me through the loud music of the place and to gain time, so the young girls will be able to think that we are kissing and they will leave it in peace, 2 seconds I count mentally and I rise of his lap and I pass to his right side so that he could understand what I have said because he seems confused, without having released his wrist I put it on my right shoulder surrounding me, I grab the bottle and drink looking at the young girls, who seem to believe my performance.

I extend the bottle to his side, without letting go of his wrist, forcing him to use the other hand if he wants to continue drinking, he satisfies my request and does not move his arm from my shoulder and grabs the bottle using his other hand. **"At least now you're in my range of vision"** he says and I blush, which this time goes unnoticed by the darkness and changing lights of the place.

 **"Do you still believe that I can betray yours?"** I know those aren't his words, but the only way to know what the real ones are is to twist them by saying a few words of mistrust, if I ask him directly he can't let go of related words or just dodging attempts.

 **"No, I say it because having you in sight is the most refreshing thing in this place"** _'KYAAAAAAA'_ with that scream my inner adolescent returns from her lethargy to which I forced her to enter, this time I feel red and I avoid his look giving him my back, my red face surely rivaled with the red lights of the place. At least that shameful scream didn't come out of my own throat.

With some fleur arms I take off my shoes and raise my legs on the couch, sitting on them and I lie down by the headboard of the couch, without letting go of his wrist, achieving a more comfortable posture by turning my back on Zoro, while I listen to the ideas of the monster without being able to stop them and I try to think about his words, surely he said it because the music and the noise of the place is quite annoying, being with him, both out of context of this whole place, surely is what he was referring to, but I have misinterpreted it initially.

A bottle appears on my forehead and I drink as much as I can to try to drown my mental announcer before she fills me with false illusions, I finish the bottle. And observing the place I can notice how some young girls gave up, but the more brazen, continue and are daring to approach our VIP section.

 **"Wouldn't you like to join us with a group of friends? We are all young and we would all like to offer you good company"** says 1 of the 3 very pretty girls, who approached Zoro directly, ignoring my existence, I tense, highlight the youth of their friends is a low punch, if Zoro accepts believing it will achieve more fun with those little girls I will be in my ruin, although of course I am not full of experience in that type of company, I squeeze what I have in my hand, the hand of Zoro that apparently unconsciously I have grabbed.

 **"I'm already well accompanied"** with a tone of voice that says go away, I suppose he has fun so he does not say it directly, rejecting the offer to go with the 3 beautiful girls and their other young friends, since yesterday everything seems to go well. His right arm grabs me by the waist, lifts me up and attracts me to him, forcing me to face him I take my legs forward leaving my feet off the couch again, hugs me by my waist **"Isn't that right?"** he asks and looks at me to leave the answer and its permanence in my full power.

I nod without stopping to look at him so that it has more credibility, it is better to be silent because I have no idea of what can come out of my mouth, poison perhaps, because they try to take away my Zoro, I observe them when I notice when the girls retire, I feel their discomfort for the rejection, for having lost with an older woman, He tries to remove his right arm from my waist, but I am holding it, just to avoid losing contact, he surrenders and grabs the bottle from my other hand, drinking for a long time, finishing it.

He stretches towards the table, dragging me a little, to reach a big bottle and passes it to me, it is covered, I grab it with both hands and try to uncover it, he takes advantage of it and takes his hand out of my waist and returns to my shoulder, I fell into his trap, turn looking for him and he smiled at me, I accommodate myself to sit correctly now without his arm on my back, I open the bottle and drink, I pass him and take advantage to grab the wrist of his hand on my shoulder and I lie on his, looking at the track as he did before. Satisfied to put an end to all threats and the not so planned approach with Zoro, I relax and drink with him.

But I still have my doubts about what happened, I will gather courage and I will ask him more later, courage that I believe will come from the drinks and their close presence, because difficult answers could come.

In our 7th bottle that we drink together, from the track Nami sees us and stops when she was heading here. She smiles for me, but seems to want to approach, but she stopped to avoid ruining my moment with Zoro, I nod at her in sign that there were no problems in which she arrives. She arrives and removes her things from the couch saying that she is tired and that she retires to the hotel to go to sleep, she wishes us good night and sweet dreams smiling at me giving it double meaning.

One more bottle and I think that will be enough, I turn towards him raising my legs again, gaining more height and immediately I receive his attention, as if I knew that I have doubts. **"You surprise me, with these looks I could say that you have come to flirt with the girls, you are observing them and then you reje-"** I try to tell him, but his hand that was on my shoulder blocks my mouth, I see how he sighs.

 **"You think too much about the situation, neither can I abandon you when I see you comfortable drinking "** he avoids my sentence so that he also avoids answering, knowing its possible consequences, but his behavior and gaze give me a clue, even if he does not say it, I feel a sting in my chest, I think I still don't have sentimental value for him **"Plus I'll have you for 2 nights"** whispers in my ear as he gets closer, bites my lobe and kisses my neck, I try not to pant so early, I grab his hand that covers my mouth and set it away, I turn to give him better places to kiss, but he gets away and smiles at me, my blush gets lost in the dark place, but he knows it perfectly, his smile tells me.

Is he drunk? that's why he has dared to tempt me. How did he make me forget so quickly what for a few seconds was afflicting me? I can no longer even suffer or get angry in peace, because of him. I can't let him enjoy the victory alone and I don't even have the crumbs of this encounter, I take the bottle from his hand and drink it until I finish it, I get up and sit on his lap surrounding him with my legs **"Thank you for not abandoning me"** I mask my actions in gratitude, I surround his neck with my arms and kiss his left cheek down his neck until I reach his shoulder, where I find a place to stay; relax, a place where I can always come back, that's what I want.

I feel that I have already made progress, besides making us closer, although I feel that there is still a hidden barrier that prevents me from advancing towards his deepest feelings, I would only like to hear it once more as a lie, to feel his real kisses, I feel his hands on my back and left leg **"I'll have you for 2 nights"** I return his words whispering in his ear, I try to bite his lobe with earrings, but I only feel the taste of metal in my mouth, similar to the slight taste of steel that he carries throughout his skin that I have had the good fortune to try him.

I kiss under his ear, the skin hidden by his earrings, he jumps slightly and moves his face away from my attack, I smile for having found something that I can use against him. I stand facing him and he looks serious, his smile was disturbed **"That was it?"** I can't hide my stupid smile **"Something you shouldn't have discovered, you'll have to be careful"** he doesn't even try to hide it, is he telling me to use it against him? Or that I shouldn't even think about using it, anyway, I have to try it again, I don't think I can regret it.

I keep smiling at him and his seriousness doesn't go away for nothing, his relaxed face definitely won't show up again tonight, I feel a little guilty for being the cause, but the reward is greater and I think he would never really get angry about it. **"A warning?"** I say returning to his shoulder, I kiss him, I climb up his neck, to go to his weak point, I feel several hands holding me, hold my arms and remove my grip from his neck, on my shoulders I feel as if they move me away from his neck and my target, I open my eyes to see 6 arms holding me, his true hands remain on my leg and back **"My words are always a threat, I could torture you for disobeying me, but you will melt before I begin"** he says so sensually that makes me want to be tortured, to say that I will melt makes torture sound so sweet that I yearn for it with much pleasure.

I think he sees it in my eyes and comes closer and kisses my neck, I close my eyes and incline him to one side to give him more space, I feel him get up, the other arms disappear, my arms automatically go around his neck again, I feel us moving, my back and legs feel the leather of the couch again, I hear his katanas move at a distance and he leaves my neck, I feel like her neck disappears, like her presence disappears and I open my eyes confused, 2 Zoros, one with me and another where moments before we were _'playing'_ **"I go to the bathroom"** says the distant Zoro, I observe Zoro who is with me who has a relaxed face and smiles at me, he becomes a shadow and escapes from me through my arms, he materializes and follows the other Zoro towards the bathroom - is this his torture? I fell as a schoolgirl, but he was right, I melted without really having started.

This man.

I realize how he brought me to the same place where I was before approaching to drink with Zoro, before going to frighten those young girls, that young girl who now whistles to Zoro while trying to go to the bathroom, for my luck he ignores them, at least 1 of them does it, surely the real Zoro, the Zoro of shadow greets them with the hand, spoiling all my effort, the young girls are excited to have achieved a reaction on their part, on their false part.

Damn it, he is still Zoro, why doesn't he disappear? More importantly, why and how did he appear?

..

He comes back dressed up, with the black shirt closed with the buttons closed, the sleeves on his wrists, wet hair and without the friendly Zoro that receives the whistles, he finally disappeared, he sits in his place again, leaving me abandoned on the opposite side of the couch, as if I were going to allow it, as I haven't put on my shoes yet, I disintegrate and rebuild my body next to him, grabbing a drink in between as an excuse again.

I drink it and offer it to him, so that he can undo his crossed arms and that I can return to them, obviously he does not reject it and grabs it with his right hand, while he drinks, I grab his left hand that crosses his chest and apart, I place myself on the side and put my legs on his lap, put his arm behind me and leave his hand on my waist, I lie on his shoulder, I look at him without wanting, pretending a drunk behavior **"Do you wear your earrings in that place, to avoid it?"** A probability, jealousy kills me for the possibility that another woman or young girl discovered it when I imagine that not even Zoro himself knew it.

 **"No, I use it on my left because when I was a boy my dominant hand was the left hand"** he says without looking at me, **"and I didn't think about it besides it didn't work against your curiosity"** he passed me the bottle avoiding to say what he really thinks, to avoid me _'problems',_ he finally observes me and the desire to avoid it this time I can ignore him, I begin to see stars around him that increase my desire to kiss him considerably.

He passes the bottle to me and I drink it to calm the thirst and hunger that it generates to me, the drink completes too much in little time **"can not anymore"** I say mixing my pronunciation without intention and passing him the empty bottle, he laughs and grabs the bottle, **"Do not laugh, I want another one"** I say reincorporating myself of his arm, just sitting on his lap, I reach for a bottle of the table and try to open it, I get it and drink it, drowning and killing everything inside me, I've been drinking more than half without rest when I feel the hand of Zoro in mine moving away the bottle **"No more for you"** I hear coming out of his lips, those lips that also call me.

I turn to face him, I approach joining our fronts **"You're so bad, you're so bad with me that you do not know how much I"** love **"hate you"** he raise his eyebrows to notice the disagreement of my words with my actions. I take the opportunity to give him a quick kiss on the lips, something that leaves him thinking about me, **"I hate you"** I say quickly after the kiss, I round his neck and rest on his shoulder. I can't notice anything in this state, tsk, any reaction on his part I won't be able to carry in my mind, I won't be able to have a personal enjoyment.

 **"Do you hate me?"** he asks in a whisper, but I don't answer him, the boys save me by making their apparition, a noisy apparition, I hide my face also by using my hair so that they can't see me on my side, they all take silence, I think that when seeing us so close together, nobody comments anything, but Luffy asks why I am hugging Zoro, he says that I am tired and that I wanted him to take me to the hotel because I wanted to sleep, the others did not ask any more questions or were tired and do not want to ask questions at this time, they say to leave and Zoro tells them that we will accompany them, speaking for me when I am _'asleep'._

Zoro squeezes me against him, he approaches the table, I hear his katanas move and he gets up grabbing me by the legs with one arm, without trying to separate me or that I get up from my false dream, taking me embraced to him like a koala, I surround him with my legs to take away his work because he knows that I am not really asleep, only that I am hiding from everybody, maybe so they don't see me in my state, but I am only taking advantage of it.

I no longer listen to the music and I can guess that we leave the place, only hear a sepulchral silence being interrupted by the footsteps of the group, I can hear how the stories are told to Zoro, how they won the competitions and the other rewards that include the luxurious hotel, I laugh weakly for their adventures and jokes, but my laughter can only be heard by him, although to him the jokes of Ussop and Brook are not funny at all.

And I think he's started acting angry again, because I'm probably ruining his serious-looking image by being too close, or rather, hugging him like an annoying insect that doesn't want to leave, **"Now that he thought about it, I'm surprised Robin allows you to carry her in that way, when someone tells her, she it will break our bones when it learns that we have seen it"** Ussop, obviously, Zoro laughs and Ussop panics, when he realizes that Zoro's laughter confirms his theory **"Maybe I'll take information away, she'll come down to your floor and kill all of yours while you sleep"** another cry from Ussop, Chopper and Brook.

Immediately I feel how they shake Zoro and with him also me. NOOO! ZOOROO stop your jokes" say the 3 appeased by the idea while Luffy laughs in the background, **"It will be worse if you wake her up at this moment, it's more I think she's waking up"** she says and the boys keep silent, insisting that Luffy also keep his laughter quiet, I get comfortable to scare the boys more and I hear their footsteps move away from us, I don't move any more and I hear a triple sigh, Zoro walks again having been stopped previously by the three.

 **"Even so, she seems too comfortable hugging you and sleeping, when she doesn't even like to sleep, maybe she really lik-"** until Ussop came to such a quick conclusion in about 10 minutes, but why did he suddenly stop? Zoro must have scared him? **"I didn't say anything"** I feel his legs trembling as he walked, **"Zoro-san, you'll see her panties, Yohohoho"** he clicks his tongue, annoyed by the accusations of his mates.

But Luffy saves him, telling one of his stories with food when there was a long and tense silence, hearing again the footsteps of the 5 now that the danger seems to have gone away, I bite Zoro for having used me for his killing jokes, even I had done the same, as revenge he holds me by putting his arm under my buttocks, which make me startle and hold more tightly to his neck.

...

When arriving at the hotel and going up to the elevator, Ussop asks him if he has the card of our floor and he denies, Brook says that surely I have it and asks how he will obtain it when I am asleep, Zoro answers that he will have to check me or wake me up, Ussop asks him to wake me when they are safe in their rooms in order not to face the consequences, the consequences that Zoro had invented to scare them before, however, Brook rectifies that it is better if he checks me and that he will start by checking my panties, laughing and surely bleeding from the nose. I hear how everyone stops him including Zoro, saying that he will check only my pockets, his arm returns to my leg, searches the back pockets of my pants and finds nothing.

In the front pockets of the pants, in the pockets of my shirt that are in front of my breasts, without finding anything, he will not find them because I put it between my breasts, inside the bra, having in mind something similar to this to be able to enter the penthouse. I hear the whistle of the elevator and this one opens, we have arrived at the floor of the boys, Zoro says that he will check me better so that they can enter without having to worry.

Everyone says goodbye to him also whispering good night to me, I hear the elevator close and he calls me and tries to push me away, but I don't allow him and I grab his neck, as he sees no weakness on my part, he surrenders and lets me be, **"It's between my breasts"** he clicks his tongue for having hidden it in such an inconvenient place, carries his hand on my back putting it under my shirt, unbuttoning my bra without difficulty.

 **"Do I have to get it or are you going to give it to me?"** he whispers, I love that he has caught it and wants to play, but how far will he follow me with this? I see myself in the obligation to find out, **"Get it for yourself"** I tell him challenging him to use his best trick to put his hand between my breasts, if he dares obviously, he asked a question and I answered him, it is in his hands, literally, act or not **"Then get out of there and let me see"** I move away from his shoulder, with one hand I fix the curtain of hair that covers my face, also removing it from my chest so that Zoro can _'see',_ I hardly unbutton a button of the shirt, Zoro helps me with the following ones, until I release them all, although we only had to unbutton enough to see a big part of my neckline, but as I continued going down through other buttons he continued helping me.

He takes my shirt further away, taking it out of my shoulders leaving better vision, he observes between my breasts and finds it with the look **"There it is"** he says when looking at my eyes, I nod, saving energies to spend them in support of what has to happen. **"With my hand or with my mouth?"** Is this for real or am I dreaming? If so, since when did I start dreaming? Or is he also drunk? It is my only way to reality, dream, drunk or not, the answer will be the same **"Use your mouth, dear"** in one situation or another, everything will remain in my mind or will be forgotten by both, why not release me? If he is not one of those who forget what they do in a state of drunkenness, I will have to find a good excuse, but knowing him will not even say a word of all this, but that is concern for another day, now I must worry about getting to bed with him.

He slips the straps of my left bra by my arm, and he lifts me more leaving my breasts at the height of his face, of his mouth, I see how he bites the center of my bra and lowers it to leave a better entrance between my breasts, I feel his face bury itself between my breasts, looking for the card, I feel his lips on my skin and before I know it I don't feel it anymore, I open my eyes and I see the card in his mouth, I go down to be face to face again and with the hand he removes the card from his mouth, he smiles for a moment, he must be too drunk to have done that, with me, yet his self-control is impressive, an annoying self-control. Tsk.

As we observe each other, I detect movement on their part, a beep sounds and I feel as the elevator moves up, after having stopped in front of the boys' floor door. Another beep sounds and the doors of the elevator open, without giving importance to my untidy clothes I embrace him again by the neck and I return to his shoulder, Zoro takes us out of the elevator and I listen as the door of this one closes, I suppose that he looks for the room, he crosses the whole floor, I do not move nor I help him, because otherwise everything would finish when finding the bed. We arrive at a cold place, showing that the air conditioner is working properly, Zoro stops and tries to move me away, a sign that the bed is near, I let myself be removed so we can lie down together, I fall directly on the bed, I feel my back touch the comfort of the bed and I move away so I can give place to Zoro, I see how he takes out my shoes that are held in the handles of his katanas, he leaves them on the floor, he leaves his katanas lying on the small furniture next to the bed, he watches me.

Defeated he lies down on the bed, I look for the blankets to counteract the cold, I find a closet where they will possibly be, I get up and touch the floor, a dark brown carpet covers the entire floor of the room, at least I do not get dirty by not wearing shoes, a very soft carpet I can notice when I walk in it in order to reach the closet, I approach and open it, I find white clothes all over the closet, both masculine and feminine, I reach the blankets and I approach the bed where Zoro waits for me, before going up, I leave the blanket on the bed and undress in front of his eyes, until I am only in panties and warmers, since Zoro had done his part by unbuttoning my bra and there is no reason to wear it, when he has already partially taken it out of me.

I climb on the bed and I approach Zoro, he is not asleep, but static he observes all my movements from the beginning, I sit on my legs when arriving at his side and unbutton all the buttons of his black shirt, including those of his sleeves, **"Take it off"** I order him to stretch his shirt so that he feels and can withdraw his shirt, he doesn't challenge me and he complies, I let him go back to bed when his shirt disappears from his body, I look for the blankets again, first I cover him, then I lie down next to him and cover myself up to his neck, hiding my half-naked figure.

In an attempt to make us feel skin to skin, I embrace him by the neck again and leave my face close to his, getting as close as I can. He turns to his side and hugs me without hesitation for a second, spontaneously, he hugs me by sneaking an arm underneath, surrounding my waist, I surround one of his legs with both of mine, and I feel the warmth of his whole body covering me, not caring that the room had air conditioning working.

I feel small, loved and protected in his arms, I close my eyes, there is no better place to rest or sleep. I open my eyes and see his eyes closed, but the tender gesture of his hand, which caresses my hair, tells me that he is not asleep, I kiss his cheek, I kiss his neck, his apple, his jaw, the corner of his lips, everything I can reach without moving from this place, without touching his lips, because it will be the final dessert. **"You can't leave me like this"** I say looking for dinner and I go for his lips, his lips that taste and smell of alcohol, I think not very different from mine, his lips that kiss me with the same enthusiasm as the one I also use to kiss him. If only it were not a dream or we were drunk, a very real dream.

I separate when I notice how the deficiency of air begins to suffocate me, I see how he doesn't seem to share my problem, we observe each other, I feel the magic in the air, wishing to recover quickly to return to kiss us, he kisses me anyway, and I can't reject him, just return it, but he has kissed me on his own, this must be my best day in years, he squeezes me against him with his hand on my head and waist, his hand on my head goes down my body to my leg, where on the way he grabbed my buttock and squeezed it, panting me out during the kiss. I move away again because of the bloody air problem and we look at each other again. If only it wasn't a dream or we were drunk.

...

I feel an abnormal heat, a hand taking possession of my waist and the presence of someone; someone big, too close, alarmed, I open my eyes and trying to escape, everything is blurred and very dark, my head asks for help because of my sudden movement, I can't escape, on the contrary, that someone brings me closer, Who the hell is it? Why can't I see anything? Why is it so hot? was it drugged to rape me? Where are my friends? Where is Zoro? I feel naked and my companion is also naked, I apply more force to try to escape, my eyes crystallized by the idea of having been used as a pleasure object.

The grip loosens and I take advantage to escape, it seems that we are in a very comfortable bed, which does not help me at all, I try to guess in the dark the shortest way out, but a hand grabs my arm and stretches me back to the bed, in the legs of the unknown **"Let me go!"** with my free hand I strike a little higher than where the arm comes from and I strike his flesh, then hold more stronger my hand and turn to be able to slap it, but his other hand stops me, now I am in a more committed position sitting astride, naked over him, **"let go of me"** I say feeling weak in tears, possible effects of the drug they used on me, I feel that he sits down, let go of my hand and brings his towards my face, I close my eyes waiting for a slap to keep me calm or an attempt of domination on his part.

But the hand softly takes my cheeks, **"Calm down Robin, it's me"** his reassuring voice, I recognize it immediately, the relief invades me suddenly, to avoid everything that my deceitful mind had created for me in purpose of mocking me of my **"Zoro?"** I ask without being able to contain the tears because of the strong change of emotions, and as if he could see me, he wipes my tears with his thumbs, he confirms his identity and I take my hand to his that console me, **"I can't see anything and it's blurry, what happens?"** I allow myself to ask now that I know that I was always safe with him by my side, but to be in the same bed together, and he was hugging me by the waist! I wouldn't believe it if I didn't se-feel it for myself.

 **"The light was cut off 5 minutes ago and you're just tired, that's why you can't see well, it's still very early in dawn"** he says releasing my face holding my hand and stretching again, now that I know who he is I no longer have any reason to resist and I let myself go **"Now just keep on sleeping, in the morning we'll find out how we got here"** he lays me on his chest, as if he knew that will drive away all my bad dreams, memories and my twisted mind **"or because we're naked?"** I add to pending list to investigate, I close my eyes, since now my eyelids weigh tons and in this darkness I don't serve to keep them open anyway. **"Almost, I'm in my underwear because of the heat"** he says, putting his hands on my back and head, combing my hair so that sleep will ensure his victory against me.

 **"Ah! I only wear my panties, I thought I was naked"** I say after having put my hand on my buttocks looking for my panties to check if my hallucinations were correct or not, my bra nor I worry about looking, because I feel his abdominals with my breasts. His hand on my hair makes me sleepy, how can this man so angry and reckless be so sweet? Every second my chronic illness worsens. I remember something and the dream escapes me, I get up from his pectorals and try to look at him through the darkness, by our proximity I can see him lightly. **"I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't know"** I take my hands to his invisible face at night, looking for something strange that indicates the previous objective of my fist, I go up in my position bringing my breasts to his and I lean on them, to facilitate my stay.

As I find nothing and I am blind, Zoro guides my hand to the place, I can guess that are his lips by the texture and softness, this swollen and wet, by the smell I identify his blood, he notices it and removes my hand from his lips **"It is nothing, but I can certify that your strength has increased"** I can almost guess his smile, but I will not let him decide this time, while he takes away my hand, I will replace it with a fleur hand, without him noticing, I believe, leaving free my real hand **"Let me clean you, it's my fault"** I say bringing my hand back to his lips, to memorize his position in this darkness. Luckily he lets me act, because he doesn't know what my cleansing treatment will be.

I bring my face closer to his and with my tongue I clean the trace of blood that there is by his lips, also those who went down to his chin, with my fingers I stretch and take out the interior of his lower lip, by the swelling I notice where the wound is, I clean it with my tongue, I grasp his lower lip with mine and I suck it, absorbing the blood that will want to come out later, I lick the wound to close it and I keep it between my lips for the terrifying and damned farewell. **"Done, better?"** I say when I release him, he responds with a slight grunt, which could mean: yes, no, or I want more kisses, but I will take it with a yes for the situation. I kiss his cheek and return to his chest, lowering mine to his abdominals again, his hands return to my hair and back, returning strongly to the dream I thought forgotten.

….

I open my eyes, when I feel an air bursting into my cleavage, the darkness remains the same and this infernal heat too, I remember sleeping on Zoro after _'cleaning'_ the blood on his lips, but now I feel the bed on my back and the warm air of the, room? We are in a bed must be a room, will it be the penthouse? how did we get here, if Zoro didn't know how to get here? the last thing I remember is when I told him I hated him and hugged him by the neck when he didn't allow me to drink anymore, he definitely brought me carrying me here, now how did we get here? Unless we're in any hotel, it makes more sense, than the fact that he arrived on his own, at least I'm with him and that's enough.

I feel the air in my cleavage again, her breathing I think I can divine, I remember that we were both in different places and positions when I fell asleep, how many hours have passed since then, the night seems not to want to clear, but I feel rested and energetic enough for a quick morning activity, Of course if Zoro is also willing to do it, I feel a desire to stretch myself to finish my awakening, I do it and as if it were a spell I feel Zoro at my side immediately, embracing me again by the waist, his head near my right chest confirming his breathing in my cleavage.

Will I be using my Haki to feel it through this blinding darkness? If so, I love the immediate benefits that I can unconsciously test, I stand on my side like him and put my hands to his hair, caressing him, enjoying this special moment, our first night together! Like the best children's story, he suddenly squeezes me closer, I feel the sweat of our bodies mixing, the sweat of his neck in my chest, he is sweating too much, normal in this heat.

I hardly go down to his face, because of his grip on my waist, I kiss his forehead and the eyelids **"Zoro, wake up"** , I call him several times and he wakes up with a yawn. **"Let's look for a place outside, it's too hot here"** I say and he accepts, his arm low by my waist up to my hip, holding me by the buttocks, he lifts us and I imprison his neck between my arms, I supposedly observe him, he walks through the dark room, I see how a little light enters through a door and I tell him, we go towards the door that turns out to be a window, he opens it with his free hand and we cross it. The lights of the stars illuminate the sky, but what is most striking is...

 **"That's it"** he says surprised by the easily observable spectacle.

 **End Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**\- Red -**

The sky totally starry, the moon gigantic and bloody, illuminating the night, giving a bloody touch to the atmosphere of reddened luminosity **"It's beautiful"** I say while with much morbidity I ovation it in silence, enjoying it with the view.

Zoro quickly lets his initial astonishment escape without giving importance to the strange event and going towards the edge of the balcony? rather it seems a whole patio, because it is enormous to be a simple balcony with the floor simulating the wood, decorated with chairs, umbrellas and tables in the place with a relaxing and paradisiacal atmosphere, it must be the luxury hotel that Nami mentioned. This has to be my second consecutive day of pure luck, to wake up in a penthouse with the floor just for us two alone, to be half-naked in sign of preparation is an extra advantage.

The place stops moving, rather Zoro stops walking and I observe him after exploring the balcony, I sit on the concrete railing that surrounds the balcony, I feel it on my buttocks discovered by the panties I'm wearing, the material warm for the hot night, I'm exposed again to Zoro, who doesn't seem to care about my nudity, I let go of his neck knowing that he wants me to let go of him when I've sat down, I suppose to go around the place by myself without having to carry myself all the time, I try to give him a kiss on the cheeks and he avoids it.

He climbs the railing, to surely get a better view and explore what I can't see in front of what would be the penthouse, I pass him my hand and he grabs it, raising me to be able to stand also on the railing, I don't let go of his hand to be at his height again, well a little more in fact. We observe the city below, completely dark and without any point of light indicating that there is electric light working somewhere, except for the light that the red moon gives, illuminating the roofs of houses and buildings.

 **"We are at a great height, if someone falls from here there will be nothing that can be picked up"** that should be one of my macabre and natural lines, but he has stolen it from me, anyway the downward abyss is immeasurable for the poor night view, **"I think we are in the penthouse, it is the tallest building in the city"** I say when I notice there are no other buildings as tall as the one we are in, no one will be able to see the exhibitionists suicides in their underwear, no one can see us.

 **"Then Luffy has to be down with the others and Nami above us"** he says trying to see downwards possibly looking for Luffy on the balcony of his floor, balancing on the railing by stepping on the edges to see better downwards, I hold his hand more tightly, I am not afraid to fall with him I will not let him go either, if we fall I will at least enjoy him until we become dust when we hit the ground.

Ironically he contradicts my thoughts and releases my hand to walk the railing sideways, away from me, observing the city, now he could fall alone without having to crawl me with his destiny, while walking on the railing I can see his well-formed and rounded ass through his tight boxer, I do not doubt that the member will be noticed when he turns to return, a very clear opportunity.

As he turns I can see the lump in his crotch, which almost makes me open and keep my mouth open in surprise, almost makes me drool like stupid, and that which I suppose is not even excited, I should stop looking or my reactions will stop being mental, I raise my gaze or his eye looking to be imputable of accusations, but it is Zoro of whom I speak unfortunately he has already caught me watching his anaconda that his boxer cannot hide and smiles about it. Tsk, I divert my look to the front observing a null point in the dark city, I cross my arms to feel as my cheeks warm up, the red luminosity of the moon is my shield in this moment.

Sharpening my ears I can hear as he approaches again **"Now you know one of the reasons why Sanji hates me and Franky sometimes bothers me"** I try not to smile and ignore what he just told me, but my mind has already imagined the first time in the Sanji has seen Zoro naked in one of the many group baths organized by the men of the crew, in which he is depressed to have to compete with the Jörmundgander of Zoro, initiating one of his evils against Zoro, the envy. And also Franky who has followed him, discredited by his small package, blinded by having to differentiate himself against a 21-year-old _'boy'_ who has humiliated him indirectly and effortlessly on his part. I do what I can to not smile, too much to endure by their faces in my mind.

I hear how he hits the ground as he comes down from the railing, with his face already controlled again, turns to look for him, he approaches, he surrounds my legs and waist approaching me towards him to end up loaded in his arms, again, I continue with crossed arms, but now I observe him curious about his actions, After a while he sits me down and sits on the same deckchair, although next here there is one more, **"At least it seems that we are close to our friends and not in an unknown and remote place"** he says looking at the floor as he rubs his forehead, after having observed me for a few seconds after having sat down.

 **"We could have woken up in a navy prison, or worse in a torture room trying to get information about everyone else"** I say and I can see how he smiles momentarily, he is the only one who _'enjoys'_ my _'out of place'_ phrases and I have noticed him on several occasions since Water 7, he obviously doesn't show it, although sometimes he accompanies me to worsen the mental state of our scary friends and I love being able to have something in common with him or that he doesn't look strangely when I say it. We never say it smiling to make him serious and it's the first time I've seen him smile about it.

 **"Now it will be more difficult to capture you, now you can give a big battle after your daily workouts"** Why has he to remind me that I hit him before? I have enough with my conscience that harasses me for it, he sighs and stops massaging his forehead, he turns sideways to observe me completely, lucky I covered my breasts with my left arm before, when I was tempted to attack him because the red luminosity passion does not help me too much to match the environment that my dreams always create when I dream with Zoro **"Do you remember something? my mind just became blurred by memories"**.

 **"Nothing, the only thing I remember is having fallen asleep on your shoulder after..."** I bite my tongue to avoid saying what I had done at the time, what should I say? After I have put my lips on yours? After I have told you that I hate you? **"To have told me that you hate me, I remember, but you didn't fall asleep at that moment, I remember also taking what you drank, the last thing I remember is the conversation that Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Brook had while we were on our way to the hotel"** his features have become serious, as if giving importance to the words I have said to him, at least that's what my brain punishes itself in telling me, I kiss him to avoid this confusion, don't he remember? **"I wasn't thinking clearly, it wasn't my intention"** I tried to excuse myself **"There is a legend that says that when a person doesn't think clearly, his truths appear"** this has a wrong direction written on his forehead.

 **"But-"** **"It doesn't really matter if you hate me, we're just crew members of the same boat, we're both mature people and we don't have to like each other to coexist"** my chest tightens and hurts, how can you tell me that? it's enough I have to fix it or I won't be able to stop my chest from breaking. I quickly approach and sit on his legs, imprisoning him by the neck, **"I could never hate you and you leave me no choice but to prove it"** I say when I see his inquisitive eye, I look at his cheek, I approach and close my eyes to give him a kiss, I go down to one side to go towards his chin by walking the road with wet kisses, but giving nothing but a greeting to his half-closed lips that he reacts by putting his hands on my waist tightening without force, I continue for his jaw going towards his left ear, looking for his weak point that fortunately I did not forget it and better still I can use it in this occasion, I win by two this time.

Although I only want that we devour the mouth mutually, but the insecurity in a rejection of his stops me and murders me without pity in the eyes. Arriving at his weakness and giving him a suck, more than a simple kiss, he avoids it and tries to separate me, without effort really because right now he could be falling from the building to know the ground which would be waiting for me down there waiting for me at my arrival, in order not to cause him comfort I move away, I open my eyes and smile at his luminous eye, he seems ashamed, a kiss on his cheek to notice the change in temperature tells me that he is flushed, and I can not see him by the bright moon of red luminosity, but I can confirm that he is ashamed perhaps by the fact that he was waiting for me not to remember the weakness that makes him vulnerable or by the warm kisses that my lips offer him, I hope so.

From her cheeks I go down her face again to go through her neck, where I take advantage to take a bite with love to her laryngeal prominence that I love as it looks in her muscular neck, but if I had lipstick to hand the traces of my kisses will look even better. Without any warning, I can notice the lounger on my back again, concentrated I could not notice how Zoro has moved and has reclined me on the lounger, clear signal to stop, I carry a hand to cover my chest again, because the sweat and taste of Zoro I have on my lips that I could not help licking them, with a look at her neck I could see the brilliant path I have left with my spit, mixed with her iron sweat, and with another look at her eye that is still luminous with shame, these three factors are what make me feel horny and my breasts start to be affected by it.

My other hand I use it to remove the sweat from his forehead, caress his hair and cheek **"Although it was only a joke, you have convinced me"** he says it trying to smile, but the shame can do more and changes his serious face, I know because it is what has happened to me several times when facing Zoro **"You are very good, I fell into it because of your sudden seriousness, it is a bad joke"** despite that he manages to smile, I become vulnerable by the simple fact that there is some possibility that interrupts my progress, avoid having it against me. My hand cries for losing contact with Zoro's cheek as it has moved away from me, returning to the same place in the deckchair.

I accommodate myself in the deckchair without his presence, a silence forms while we observe ourselves and the mental stars appear again around him beautifying him more than normal, giving him the air of unbearable and that I should not contain myself and that good things will come because of it **"Have you noticed your visually physical changes?"** he says saving me from going down a path without return in which I could lose myself without a cure.

 **"I have noticed some changes, but I know that you observe me when I train, I would like you to tell me those changes that you have surely noticed from your point of view"** I say excited to have brought up such a peculiar topic of conversation by itself, perhaps I can hear some of his compliments that I would love to have my ears filled, or perhaps it is my punishment for shamelessly observing him minutes before and for often embarrassing him, I will risk on this occasion.

I suppose he is surprised by the drastic change because now he must answer for me, but he says nothing so I suppose he has also accepted my proposal, closes his eye and puts his hand to his chin simulating a thinking attitude, surely thinking of an evil plan to use against me.

He opens his eye and looks at me again, he approaches me until he is between my legs, he has opened them by himself to come in between them and get closer, obviously it surprises me because I didn't expect something like that **"After a war with the useless chef, I've got him to give you more food for a while now, enough so that your muscles don't tire easily and you can get your own figure and mass"** he says directly looking at my eyes, with his again serious countenance, **"My stomach has noticed it filling up easily, but I decided to ignore it, now I realize, I guess tha-"**

 **"As a result of these extra energies, nutrients and proteins in your food, you have managed to widen your arms a few millimeters"** , he says when interrupting my gratitude, while he observes my left arm, passing his finger through it as if measuring it, precisely in my arm that hides part of my breasts, I observe the action of his fingers in my arm, when I see how he does not plan to raise his eye again. **"In spite of the small change, they have taken away the thinness that defined your arms, the same for your forearms before were straight from the elbow to your wrists, now the upper part has been adjusted to the width of your arms to slowly decrease to your wrists that have maintained their proportion"** passes his finger synchronizing it with his words **"your hands and fingers remain the same because there are no large muscles in them and could take years to notice a real change"**.

 **"In your right arm, in your elbow pit with shyness has appeared a vein by effort"** says passing from my left fingers to my right arm which holds it and passes its finger with controlled force over the accused, making it appear by the harassment received. **"Your shoulders have gained a little volume following your arms. All this makes your upper extremities stronger and more sensual"** lottery, I can't help but smile at the words I expected to hear from the beginning, my goal of all this, to become more attractive to their eyes, which makes it all worthwhile.

 **"Ohh, I am flattered by your unintentional words"** **"Your legs have also widened slightly and gained a little volume"** damn it has completely ignored me, I hope to hear something better from my legs as they have been the hardest working, at least his hand went down to my right leg, but it's not enough **"Your quadriceps and ischiotibials have given him volume, your adductors width"** his tender and innocent hand walks on the inside of my thighs, called adductors, which I could avoid panting by contact, but it's giving me problems. **"The skin on your knee has changed shape due to the change in shape of your leg, your cufflinks have also changed, your feet are still just as well cared for"** as he talks further away, until he gets out of the range of my legs, but his hands love my feet with a light massage **"All product of the daily squats and strides you make, except for your feet obviously"**.

 **"How are my legs? Are they also more sensual? sexy? appetizing?"** as he seems not to intend to flatter me again, perhaps I should help him by giving him a few words to say using what the perverts on the boat have told me for the change in my legs that combined with my new buttocks, surely the perverts mentally thank Zoro as they watch me climb the Raven's Nest, material for when they are alone in the bathroom **"Ah, also your buttocks, they are the ones that have gained more volume since sitting several hours reading has its consequences"** Of course he would notice it, but elusive, it was too good to earn his compliment easily, is he saying that my buttocks were flat? I recognize his previous forms but he is exaggerating **"And if your legs are more sensual but just as sexy as before"** again he has cured my bad face in seconds, I can't get mad at my Zoro. If I had known that I look sexy since before I would have exploited it more, but he is so closed.

 **"Now tell me, what did I miss?"** interrupts me for the second time and ignoring me with the third and does it with seriousness, he was throughout his exposure, not a smile I have seen wanting to peek or by mistake, the curious thing is that he does not leave my foot, he discovers his way with his eyes attached to mine, playing with my fingers and finding out the shape of nails, so tender. I imitate his previous thinking attitude, searching among what he had not quoted me, I think about approaching to guide his hand, but holds my foot without intention of releasing it because I tried to recover it and I could not move it, I must hold this time, I think he has fallen in love with my feet, hopefully, that would be a start. It changes quickly to my other foot, losing the small opportunity to get rid of me.

I see how he raises his eyebrow, asking for my delay **"I think you have named all, except the muscles under my breasts and my abdomen"** I feel to gain height and I can observe better, **"I noticed that here is a small bump"** I say pointing to a muscle, where my torso joins with my shoulder, **"and how this part has grown"** I say passing my hand by my pectoral above my breasts **"The pectoral major, I couldn't show it to you because your breasts were blocking my way"** I had to free my breasts by sitting down when I was sure that my breasts wouldn't betray me by telling him what I'm feeling, so since then he has been able to see me exposed again, but I feel vulnerable with the desire of betrayal resurfacing from somewhere **"in my abdomen you can see how these lines have appeared that separate the abdominals from the obliques"** although now I have to keep them in tension so that he notices, exactly what Zoro is telling me.

 **"Small changes that show your progress, now that you will stop the physical exercises, you will have to ask Sanji for a new change in your diet or you will gain weight. A menu with a lot of energy because you will meditate and train at the same time while you fight with me for hours because we do not have much time ahead and I must take you to a level where you can face and defend yourself from someone powerful without getting hurt"** I look forward to that moment where we can both touch each other, although I will have it difficult at first because surely Zoro will not give me opportunities, I will have to strive and surprise him **"I want to fight with you"** in bed, I bite my lower lip not to say my thoughts, he raises his eyebrows and smiles.

 **"That sounds with double meaning"** I free my lip when I realize that my message almost reaches the mind, I avoid evading his gaze knowing that he can not see my blushed face, thanks to the moon **"Someday you will return my feet?"** I ask to avoid the situation, although my desire to take him to bed is as big as the view of the city from the balcony **"I've been thinking about it and I think I'll keep them"** says with a half smile obviously joking, I see how he takes one of his hands to his right side and tries to grab something **"If my katanas were close, I could cut them off your legs"** pretends discomfort and even without releasing my left foot, where did their desire to want to play this day?

 **"If you cut it, they won't have fresh blood flowing through their veins and they will rot in a few weeks"** I say seriously without any smile, I pretend to want to move my foot away from his hand helping me with my other foot, as I can't get support in his arm, I get closer until I get my foot on his pectoral and I push him back, **"Although on second thought, i can cut them with my hands if i do it above your ankles because your flesh is soft and i can pass between both bones if i do it correctly"** he puts himself in a position by wiping his hand and using the dorsal part as blades, with that psychopathic face he really seems to want to cut my foot, i get closer to be able to exert more pressure on his pectoral with my other foot and i push, i catch myself by the deckchair for more support, as if i didn't feel my foot he keeps on trying to aim his blades towards his objective looking for the right point for a clean cut, he keeps on trying to bring his blades closer to his objective looking for the right point for a clean cut.

I see how he keeps testing, but each time with more speed and I give him a kick that as a result I move back a few centimeters. His gaze changes for the worse and he quickly changes hands and also holds my other foot, he looks at me as his enemy, annoyed. While I observe him with feigned annoyance I see how he lifts my foot up to his mouth and I feel his tongue in the palm twisting by the heat of his tongue and the tickling, from the heel to the upper pads where he gives a kiss to end his torture, unconsciously I give him another kick by surprise and tickling this time straight to his face. Quickly my face boils because I never imagined that someone would lick or kiss my foot neither for obligation, nor for pleasure, because it is considered as an act of slavery and dominion, except coming from my dear Zoro, but he has his own beliefs and rules, and he is using it to play with me, I hope he doesn't think he will come out unharmed after this act, I will attack him with my lust that he himself has provoked at the best moment, he is driving me crazy, I have to kiss him after all.

 **"Zoro"** I said at that moment for the kick, for his daring, for my thoughts, for the sensations he has caused me, for his penetrating look, for the recent heat, for the excitement and a long etc. **"It is hot and you oppose too much, I will have to take you to my torture room"** he says to quickly grab me under my legs and by my shoulders, I suppose to take me to the room, because I have noticed that it is hotter here than inside, at no time did he change his expression, I suppose to keep his role of cutting my feet. As it gets deeper my vision worsens until it becomes null again preventing me from seeing his face as he carries me in his arms.

 **"Demons"** I hear him say and feel how he protects me, plus the head, we are falling, I don't hear a loud noise when hitting the ground, I can feel how I'm on top of him so I suppose he has turned to fall back to the ground, when I get up and put my feet on the ground I solve my doubt, it's all carpeted, removing the noise and maybe the blow to the fall, this is the moment, I sit on him on his legs, kneeling my knees to his sides on the carpet, with my hands I look for his neck and imprison him stretching towards me, to lift him up and also to sit him down, he, ignorant of the situation, lets himself act with my innocent help, when I feel him close I kiss him on the lips with need as if I had a time limit to do it or I would never have another opportunity again, with that need that has grown since I woke up in the same bed as him.

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**The only**

My stomach curls, impossible to contain the sensations that the small creatures generate inside it, which are provoked by feeling like Zoro does not reject me and better even. He is also kissing me!

I feel how sensations begin to invade me that I once believed I would never feel in this life that was declared to me in an unjust and painful way, repeatedly, snatching away any small happiness that I once enjoyed or wanted to enjoy. Those sensations that I could only imagine or see as other individuals enjoy it. I testified that my time had passed and that I would end up alone, watching others enjoy it.

But, again, he has made me rethink and re-calculate everything around me, he has made me reborn again and all those thoughts were removed from my consciousness, leaving room for new sensations and experiences that in the future he would offer me or more precisely he is offering me. These unique and inexplicable sensations that make the words as unclean, insufficient and worthless as to describe any detail, but I do not mind finding words at the right height, I love this raw sensation, unprocessed, is so ... hot and exciting.

I can feel how these burning sensations start in my lips and flow through my body, increasing my temperature, the softness of his curly hair in my hands, these that bring our faces closer guided by the desire to deepen and focus on this wonderful discovery. I feel his hands on my waist, as one of them goes up my back to where the bra should be, if I had put it in the beginning, his hand lowers back to the level of my waist, with a touch so soft improper of his thick and calloused hands, touches softer than my skin has been able to obtain on previous occasions.

As if he really didn't want to touch me, as if he wanted to avoid any action that could ruin the spell that our lips conjure, his hands, his lips, his caresses, his presence require me to let go of a gasp sunk in pleasure, I don't take long to fulfill every letter, but unfortunately it also interrupts the kiss, Obviously I mentally curse everybody, but when I separate I feel his breath bumping into my mouth, warm and accelerated making me understand that I am not the only one facing consequences, that I have snatched his breath like him from me, and that there would possibly be more kisses to conjure up.

The taste of his lips impregnated in mine, I lick my lips finding a thread of spit that continued to connect me with him, he takes me away from sanity with his soft touches on my back and waist, I hear how he tries to control his breathing. But I, unable to hold back my desire, once again take possession of his upper lip by giving him a quick kiss and biting him, and then continue by his attached face.

I kiss the tip of his nose, his cheek, his eyelid, he diverted me up to his temple crossing all his forehead to reach the other side, under his injured eye with a slight touch of my lips on them, I reach the line of his jaw not without first leaving my trace on his cheek on this side, feeling as his temperature on the face has changed, he is possibly flushed, with the help of my kisses I draw his jaw in my mind.

When I reach his chin, I _'bite'_ him covering my teeth, after a mental sigh I go up to his lips again and kiss him again, this time already using my tongue for a real kiss, not without first holding his cheeks on both sides to indicate to him what I would do next, giving him the option to avoid me if he wanted, but I wish not even a thought to lean to that side.

With my tongue moistened with spit, I moisten his lips licking them consciously, ending by gluing my tongue to his teeth asking for entry, an entry into a world that I would like to explore with him, or rather of him. When our tongues touch I am startled by the spark that runs through my spine, he takes advantage and tries to tame my tongue, but I cannot deny him a fight, I will not allow him to bend me.

The sound that our kiss generates sounds so fleshly and sexual, our fluids mixed in our mouths taste like the purest aphrodisiac of the highest quality that I could never prove made by the finest alchemist that ever existed. Causing my existence to be abandoned in the deepest and darkest swamp of immeasurable lust and desire.

I realize that he gets up when I no longer feel the carpet on my knee or with my feet, possibly wanting to find a better environment and comfort than sitting on the floor, lying on a bed sounds much more charming, I hope he takes care of that while I concentrate on us. The lack of air tortures me by whipping me in allusion to separating myself and allowing my lungs to work properly, impeded by a deficiency of resources.

I feel like we go down and my back touch the be- fur of the carpet?

The straight floor answers my mental question, I have better ideas of comfortable places inside this space, perhaps it will only have surrendered to find the bed in this enormous place, I can notice the new illumination in this dark room with the eyelids closed, I open my eyes and I can see it, with the red atmosphere, by the moon that still marks its presence and that promises to accompany us. Lying on the carpet I can see it above me, between my legs open, with his lips slightly swollen and half-open looking for a little air, with his huge arms anchored to the ground both sides of my trunk, supporting his body of warrior, I can not avoid blushing at the sight and to be observed intensely by the only eye that can see my weakness, I have taken too much risk.

Tsk, he will have brought me here to observe me, study me, asking for explanations for my actions, although I can also do the same, he does not express anger or discomfort, so I think it is a good sign for me to move forward, nor can I see the confusion that I imagined, he will have already deciphered my intentions before, I only see him, neutral, a neutrality that is killing me inside, by the lack of answers and questions that could arise on his part, but his eye expresses me exactly what this situation should generate, but I am afraid that it is only that and that tomorrow everything returns to normal, at least I have verified that I can bring him to this state, he is not immune to me.

The illumination only shows my face and part of my neckline, leaving everything else even in the darkness of the room, I can only see his face and neck with the slight marks that I have left. Attempting to acclimatize the situation I take my hand to his right cheek, looking at his open eye which has not stopped observing me since I opened my eyes, recognizing the place and observing him. So quiet, is he thinking as many things as I'm doing right now? Unable to follow the path I have opened, cleaned and polished for a comfortable walk.

Although I cannot blame him, I am also terrified to say a few simple words, those simple words that I have read trillions of times, I cannot pronounce them with fear embracing myself so tightly, simple words but too valuable, that could be so easily discarded, stepped on, buried in an instant, although I trust that my man will not do any of those evils to him, I have gone over it so many times in my head generating countless situations, everything becomes very natural, words come out and the atmosphere ends, but why can't I do a simple action? My vocal cords don't synchronize and leave me speechless. Why am I afraid? The trap of anticipating my reactions? Or his own?

 **"Nico Robin"** his voice diverts me from my worsening thoughts as I sink into myself, my lifeline again. Pronouncing my name in all its splendor, in an exciting whisper, from those lips mistreated by mine, I have never liked so much to hear my full name because listening to them in the mouths of others has brought me misfortune, nor has it excited me so much, I smile at him with the purest intentions, only to realize that I have been biting my lips for a long time, I imitate his action pronouncing his name also in a whisper, that without having to work it has come out too fiery describing my desire to drown in lust. While I continue caressing his cheek with gentleness.

Ugh, do you like torturing me? Observing all the shameful actions that I can't control right now, I hate this stupid situation, I feel that I don't have control over myself, that I'm too vulnerable, a target of your intense gaze and possible teasing, please stop looking at me, **"..."** the words don't come out again. Do I feel so ashamed? How hot will my face be?

Suddenly he comes down in a slow movement that despairs me, I close my eyes to avoid despair and having to run him over, waiting for the kiss that would respond to everything, a small and unjust reward, in case my opinion has value in that pointed and green head. He joins our lips, a punishment, but I suppose he wants to find out his own feelings, I do not lie that a slight sadness invades me. It follows my chin and kisses it with greater freedom following my jaw until it reaches my ear, which bites it and licks to find out my reactions for them. It is still a reward without height.

 **"Robin, what will Law think of all this,"** but what does it mean?, who cares what Torao thinks?, why exactly him? A wrong conclusion about my behavior toward him while we had that alliance against Kaidou? It is probably the barrier that is separating me from him, finally some of his thoughts, and a barrier that seems to want to be destroyed at this moment, **"..."** explaining and concentrating is complicated for me by his cadent kisses that leave me with less and less defenses.

His lips taste my neck, after trying to look for a weakness where he has it, but what he doesn't know is that before his kisses my whole body is weak, **"He will think... what he wants...not...is important... why...is that coming to?"** gathering forces I can answer him among the gasps that prevent me from speaking fluently. He comes down from my neck and discovers the shape and angle of my collarbone, to be an _'important'_ question asked by him he did not notice the concern on his part, I suppose that at the time he faced him of having given an affirmative answer. Zoro fighting for me, I love it.

Or in my favor he can't go back now that he's tried it and he liked it even better, because he goes down my torso using the tip of his tongue as a means to mark the road he's traveled, I think it's the most sensible option. **"If I am not mistaken...I have noticed an approach from...Punk Hazard...and other situations from now on have led me to believe several things"** obviously Zoro was watching the other pirate of the alliance, looking for any small trace of betrayal that could sentence our crew, in order to be able to sentence the life of the traitor, I have realized it several times, his vigilance is very heavy, I know it because I have felt it in my back when entering this crew to have been an enemy in the beginning.

Although I, worried about my family, also watched Torao at the time because the alliances between pirates do not exist and convinced of it, I approached him looking for information and clues with a direct conversation, but there was never anything else during those complicated times that we all faced, I will have to take out of his head all that bad equation of his thinking neurons.

I have never appreciated his ability to speak without problems while his mouth is busy, it is a dream skill, it would be a pleasure to know how busy he can get to have the mouth, although now his deadly ability presents me with quite impediments to having to explain, more when his kisses continue for the south arriving between my breasts and with his cheeks touching them and that these anxious wait to be the next in being the objectives of so sweet kisses, of this form I will not be able to fulfill my mission, the tact of his lips going up to my right chest, received with an exclamative gasp of my part, indicates that I must act quickly or I will not have another opportunity in a good glorious time.

With both hands I hold his face and drag him to the level of my face, he licks his lips in a sensual provocation on his part, impossible for me not to succumb to it, my demons kill me inside to prevent him from continuing with his session now in my frustrated nipple which was already celebrating his victory, all by a few words, important, but words after all, fortunately his only eye shines by desire, demanding me to speak quickly to be able to continue, a brightness reflected in mine, surely.

A sigh to approach the situation, although this ends here I will continue trying it, the unfortunate part is that I will have to end up in the bath, alone, for the first time I only need a wish to be fulfilled in this moment, another sigh **"Zoro...for several...years...I have armed, manufactured and dressed weapons and armor around me to prevent people from continuing to hurt me ... however you appeared. Cutting each one of them every time you get close."**

 **"Weak... for the emotions I avoided because of my lifestyle, emotions that despite being old confuse me when I look in a mirror."**

 **"You're the only one who can get my thoughts through and out of order, the only one who can make me nervous, and insecure, lower my gaze."**

 **"You're the only one who can get Nico Robin to have hopes and desires. Desires to explore new horizons that she never believed she could ever desire, to want to fulfill those desires and her great dream of someone by her side"**.

 **"You're the only one who can force me to say such shameful things. You are...the...only..."** I approach his face which keeps both eyes closed and I kiss him on the lips unable to continue investigating with words which leave me exposed and completely naked, some tears have appeared on my face for it, showing a hellish and human weakness which I do not like to admit, I will never be able to see him again in the eyes with neutral comfort for having opened me up to this point.

In an attempt to get strength for after all this, I use my tongue to let me invade his mouth, but he has remained motionless, perhaps impressed by my statement and choice of words that have made my emotional state too clear, or perhaps it is just a simple, plain and direct rejection of someone who does not want to hurt and lose a friend. With a logical deduction I declare the end with a hole in the chest and release him from my possibly uncomfortable grip on his lips and face.

But my conclusions for my eternal happiness I can leave forgotten to the most distant, dark and putrid garbage dump of this city, to feel as he himself kisses me after having liberated him and give up to get something from his side, he does it with the intensity and passion that I have been looking for, which forces me to go back and return to the ground, with a clear meaning in the forehead, meaning that my impatient ears wait for these to reach them.

Zoro finally finishes kissing me when he feels like the air is starting to lack me, and he observes me after getting up to a height where I could have a good view and with the necessary space for me to breathe normally, with great effort and shame I hold his gaze that right now begins to disarm me.

A practical exercise is to play with her face using the fingers of my hands through soft movements and touches on her cheeks, which helps me not to bend by her presence alone. A slight sigh I hear born in his lips **"I like your company, but I am not sure if we share the same"** with the face he is using I can say that his words are true and it is my duty to help him in his doubts, someone with a life so sharp and brute will not have trained his sentimental skills, although it is the same for me despite having my thoughts clear. This is something I will have to sow with him patiently.

 **" By the way you kiss me I would say yes... If you focus on deciphering it you will realize it"** and my gaze falls out of his eye when I notice how a small smile transforms the shape of his lips when he hears my words. Tsk, I bite my lip for my choice of words, but I needed to say it because it was a clear sign that he has already decided, but he doesn't realize it.

As if it were possible, my cheeks increase in temperature, as he approaches his face. Tsk, control yourself. **"Maybe I should try again"** the beats in my chest sound like cannon shots in the middle of a war that promise to burst my heart causing me internal bleeding to death, cruel destiny being so close to a primary luxury, denied and snatched **"Here I am"** very clear my disposition towards him, something I could never deny him, playing or not, I will follow him closely.

I close my eyes to give him more _'magic'_ when our lips join again, he takes his time and of course I must endure with my own desire, a sweet and arrogant penance, I deduce that his hand caresses my face when our tongues enter into an affair between them. I stretch him out with my hands still on his green hair to scare away any hint of tiny shame or shyness, mine as his, but I did not expect our breasts to touch, my nipple and face to burn with contact making fire run down my poor column and groan in his mouth.

If at any time I cease to be excited, now I am excited again, though I think it unlikely that I am both half-naked. In a shorter period of time than I expected Zoro separates and watches me, I bite my lower lip and he smiles again slightly, one of the shy I suppose.

 **"I guess..."** **"OoIii, ZOROOO!"** I instinctively wanted to quickly move away from my place on the floor, terrified of being found half-naked, under a half-naked Zoro, but my reason stopped me at the very moment when I put my hands on Zoro's chest, what a stupid thing to do, nothing matters now. With my hand I can realize how strong and fast his heart beats, how unfair that he can act so normally, to my difference affects me as if I had been infected with a deadly and incurable disease of uncontrollable symptoms, but falling in love is a synonym, isn't it?

I see how he deviates his gaze towards the balcony, I can notice how his cheeks have darkened, ashamed to have unmasked him from so well worked and cautious work, using as an excuse to want to listen better to the voice that has interrupted him, interrupted us, Why does such a natural act melt my stomach? As Luffy would say, I have a mysterious stomach.

 **"ZOOROOOOOO!"** that voice belongs to Luffy, what matter is so important to succeed in waking him up at dawn from his monstrous dream? Tsk, and I can't hate him for being one of my liberators, but that doesn't mean I can't be annoyed. The same annoyance I see on his face when he realizes that he cannot refuse a call from his captain. **" I come back"** I know I don't have authority, I can't compete with his loyalty and friendship, and I can only nod defeated, our lips are united again by his initiative, frankly I didn't expect it and before answering, he ends up kissing my cheeks and getting up, going towards the balcony to meet with the maximum authority of our group of _'delinquents'_.

Tsk, those round, worked buttocks that tempt me, I watch them walk away.

As energetic as Luffy is, they'll probably chat for a while, it's time to get up from the floor and explore the floor on my own, get to know the place that gives me the opportunity to share our first night together, our only red first night, what mystery surrounds that Moon? Getting information from the inhabitants of this island sounds exciting and revealing, but there will be time for questions and mysteries later on, more urgent topics run through my thoughts and ideas.

The lighting is too poor, several curtains prevent the access of light to the place, I draw them to one side to allow more lighting, the curtains that from here hide most of the balcony are the largest, by moving them aside I get a better view of the penthouse, beautiful and elegant. I can't see the floor by the soft carpet, I calculate a dark color. But where will our clothes be? My memory refuses to remind me of any event.

I go to the room to notice that they are still dark, the electric light does not work after trying with the light switch, I hope there are curtains, after touching the walls finally feel the texture of the fabric and I run to one side, the room lights up and I can see the bed, unarranged, I guess the bed where we were asleep, a closet, a drawer, Zoro katanas lying on the drawer, his clothes and my shoes.

A door with bath symbol, I go to the closet looking for my clothes, robes, shirts, t-shirts, slippers all _'pink'_ , the best thing is to take preventive measures and put something on before someone wants to appear here, a robe is easy to put on and take off, in case that someone is Zoro, the robe burns my skin when sliding through it, tsk I am very sensitive and excited.

When I am about to go to bed, with my foot I can feel that I have stepped on something else, my clothes hidden by the shadow of the bed on the floor too? What happened? To have to throw my clothes and forget them on the floor, this is very interesting.

I climb on the bed after folding my clothes and putting them on the drawer with the lamp that is on my side, when I go to bed, immediately the smell of Zoro reaches my nose, and I can not help sinking my face in the pillow he had used, a manly overwhelming essence, his shirt reaches my mind, and as if I were a starving carnivorous beast, I throw myself towards my prey, almost falling to the ground, I stretch my arm and reach his shirt, I smell it, and his masculine essence stimulates my senses.

Very stimulating, at this step I will cum without his direct contact, the expectation and anticipation are killing me of pleasure, What is it that they will be saying so much to each other? I fold his clothes and put them in the drawer on his side and bring my shoes to my side, I sit in bed when I hear a noise coming from the balcony, the door closing, I imagine, the best thing to do is to go look for Zoro before his sense of orientation ends up prolonging my wait.

I find him heading towards this place, yawning and scratching his hair, I smile at him without measuring the reasons when I see how the serious Zoro of penetrating look has returned, being close enough before he takes another step, I approach him and kiss him around his neck, savoring these addictive lips, that surely from now on I will have to drink more cups of coffee to avoid throwing myself at Zoro at every moment.

Zoro still kisses me, but I feel a little resistance, something has happened. I separate when I notice it and I observe the depth of its eye, **"We have orders of the captain"** says those alcoholic lips that have left me drunk with pleasure, I hope it is important the interruption that comes. I feel the bed on my back covered by the robe, Zoro climbs over me before trying to sit or fix my position. He kisses my neck, and my breath becomes magically heavy, **"The captain suffers, agonizes, is tormented"** he pronounces eloquently without neglecting my neck, going down to my neckline, he kisses the skin uncovered on my chest stopped by the cloth of the robe, why did I decide to put it on at first? I feel the same as the captain.

I try to undo the belt of the robe, but Zoro's hand prevents me from doing it, he pushes it aside and presses it against the bed, surprise, he himself undoes it with another hand **"afflicted, harassed, martyred, desolate, harassed for dragging"** without taking his lips off my skin, which has now increased by the open robe, letting see my girls, also tormented by wanting a chance to feel those lips harassing them, is slowly approaching one of them, while my panting becomes heavier, is very close.

But he doesn't reach them, with the tip of his tongue he walks the previous way that his lips made until reaching my neck again and stops, I open my eyes to ask him what reasons exist and he knows to keep me waiting and commit such an injustice. **"hunger in his back. We have less than 10 minutes to be ready and go down to the first floor"** Damn nature that decided that man must feed to continue existing, damn the universe that created nature, damn everyone. I do not know how to express _'cursed everyone'_ so an empty expression that preaches anger and disappointment is the right one to wear on the face.

He pretends not to notice and gets up, **"I'll take a shower"** he says _'going'_ to the bathroom. I sigh and sit on the bed **"Luffy is not the only one suffering"** I say low enough that he can hear it with his trained ears.

 **"The bathroom is this way,"** I point with my finger at the bathroom door. He turns and looks at me, looks at my hand and the direction he points **"I knew it, I was just... ..."** he says without losing sight of the door muttering something I can't hear because of the thunderous heartbeats in my chest.

 **"I accompany you"** when I stop thinking things and feel that I am doing what I must do, I get these words from the most remote corner of my deepest desires, I immediately surprise myself, I have left too much freedom, although I am intrigued to know the method he used to kindly reject me, I sigh for my warned future. **"Hurry,"** he says, opening the door and entering, without closing it, the face of surprise on my face must be a poem, because I am incredulous before his word of crude affirmation.

I stand so fast my neurons connect thought to each other normally, my cheeks light up before the thoughts of the two of us naked under the same shower, I hasten to the damn door that wanted to separate me from Zoro, now I laugh at it for its broken plot, I go through it and close it seeking to fulfill the thoughts of which my cheeks are ashamed. I observe with attention the interior, luxurious and with a naked Zoro taking a shower, with its well formed buttocks to the air, the best hotel of the universe.

I take off my robe like someone who will be dragged to hell, and hang it on the hanger, I take off the only underwear I have on and put it in the laundry basket, where there is also Zoro's, I grab hygienic materials that could serve me in this shower and I go to my gallant companion, with each step my pulse threatens to leave my veins unusable while I watch Zoro who is on his back, with his head pointing upwards, letting the water hit his face, Clearing his mind? Am I causing abnormal behaviors in him who needs to relax his mind? I feel excited and that I have him in my hands, I'm sure they will appreciate Zoro.

A hit on my forehead and nose, a little laugh from Zoro, were the clues that life offers me to realize that there is a glass wall, transparent and too clean that I must cross to meet my beloved. How shameful, a naked Zoro is too distracting for a poor, hungry woman like me.

I walk through sliding the door to one side, ashamed for not noticing the detail I should have noticed instantly, maybe I also have to clear my mind, let the water slap me in the face, I leave the soap and shampoo in their respective repositories in this small wet glass room. I approach Zoro with my eyes up, not wanting to remain idiotized in front of him when I see the member that provokes envy and jealousy in his crewmates, not yet.

 **" Allow me"** I say when I put my hands on his chest to take him away from the cold water, my voice has described the pleasure that I am feeling when coming out fiery, I bite my lip when not being able to hide it, Zoro opens his eye and without giving me time he is already kissing me, task that I do not think twice to imitate him, hugging me by the waist doing that between our bodies there is no space that interfere, I feel its member in my skin, in my belly, erect and hard, I cannot avoid to groan mentally by this type of appreciation, because my lips are busy, I cannot avoid to bring our hips closer, to open a little my legs and to provoke friction against its masculinity, uncontrollable spasms take control of my main organ in my hip, the air escapes me and my legs lose a little strength.

With my hands still on his chest, I force myself to temporarily end our kiss, which I have just committed madness, but I have only gone far enough to be able to breathe correctly. My heavy and agitated breathing is the last clue to realize that I have had a small orgasm, by rubbing against his limb, an orgasm that was about to kill me for not being able to complete it, a small one that gives me a huge hunger for a bigger one.

The water in my head has finally deigned to reappear, I open my eyes and see Zoro with a slight smile, I think he has guessed what has happened to me in these short seconds. **"Pass me the shampoo, I'll help you with the hair"** when I think about kissing him again to erase his connoisseur smile I get that, but his actions are not identified with his words because he has not moved. Do I have the extreme task of setting us completely aside for this time really shower?

Selfish on his part.

A divine test to which I am obliged to overcome.

Well, the captain waits in _'agony'_ , in agony I force his chest and move away, I bring the damn shampoo, delighted to feel like Zoro washes my hair, in the end it is not a waste of time. When I reach the material and turn around, I can't help but lower my eyes to observe his object. My eyes are impressed, but I quickly raise them to his eye, to avoid side effects, but it is late to feel my cheeks provoked again. He doesn't smile as I thought he would when I find myself unable to contain my curiosity.

 **"You take care of the soap,"** he says when the shampoo travels from my hands to his, and I return again, now to get the soap, I stay on his forehead, with the soap in my hand and he asks me to turn my back to get better access to my hair, makes sure that all my hair is wet and carries it on my back, I feel the thick liquid being spilled on my head, then feel Zoro's hands spreading the liquid all over my hair, gently massaging my scalp as if I were used to washing other people's hair-. Damn Robin forgets these meaningless deductions and just enjoys what Zoro is doing to us.

You are the one who deduces now you blame me, this should be a small reward for everything I've had to over- **"It won't help if you wait for me to finish so you can use the soap"** his voice saves me from this pointless discussion between my brain and my brain, this is the rarest situation that has ever happened to me. Her fingers on my head help my brain to relax after this talk, I can already lather my body burning with desire.

When soaping my breasts I feel like my nipples hurt for the constant excitement that I have managed to maintain since several minutes ago, since already before having kissed us on the floor, I must make Zoro know them or I will not get peace from them, my crotch is not inferior to my breasts and agonizes more than the captain, lathering her with care to avoid any groaning that wants to appear in surprise.

Why do I feel that I am masturbating? it is only an innocent act of hygiene, Zoro because of your fault I can not wash my crotch, when I reach my clitoris unconsciously I step back, feeling his member between my buttocks and back, a groan, high enough for my taste, I can not keep to myself.

The water also appears on my head when I have backed up, undoing the shampoo in my hair, Zoro continues in his work making sure that the water dissipates the shampoo completely in my long mane, something he can do with one hand. Fuck it all, I can't stand it anymore, I shouldn't miss the fact of having it so close. I bite my lip, in a painful and impatient waiting, I feel that I get excited only by imagining to bring to reality my desires.

 **"Help me here"** I say after holding his hand, lathering it as an excuse and leaving it in front of my crotch, waiting for him to take the necessary step, step that is taken immediately, happily without having to make me wait, I put up with the initial moans, but I know that I won't be able to hold them for so long. I immediately lean on the wall with my hands.

I feel that the water in my crotch is not the only liquid present, too warm to be shower water, feeling like Zoro leaves my hair, finishing the secondary task on my body, I turn off the shower, avoiding the waste of water, who am I kidding? I just want to concentrate on a skillful hand that now invades all my wet intimacy, I can clearly feel how it explores each area without forgetting anything, it doesn't soap it because the water took it before it even touches me.

I feel how it explores my lips, how it tempts the entrance and rises again, how it caresses the skin that hides my clitoris which is when I can no longer hold the exit of my groans. And yes, the water is not what is leaving all my crotch a little sticky.

The desire to feel his mouth on my breasts increases like the desire to want to make him feel what I'm feeling, so I weakly grab his hand and pull him away, I turn around and retreat with the forces that remain in my legs until I have the wall on my back, dragging him by the hand, I put him back in my crotch, I hold his face and kiss him on the lips, a kiss that I can not maintain.

A sacrifice that I can grant without any complaint.

I separate him because my gasps steal my air and for not being able to breathe while I kiss him, I stick my forehead to his and observe the resplendent look that decorates his face, illuminated by excitement, I imagine that for having me begging at his mercy and desire, I breathe desperately for what his fingers provoke me.

After a while, in fact I do not know how time flows at this moment, I direct his face towards my chest, his mouth directly to my nipple, this time without giving him the choice to act or not. I thank him with the erotic sounds coming out of my mouth, with my hand pressing even more his head on my chest and with my other hand going and holding his erect limb, which trembles by the contact, Zoro throws an animal grunt while he takes care of satisfying me with the mouth.

Poor, he must be as excited as I am, he must have been suffering waiting for me to give him the attention he deserves. I move him up and down, calculating that two and a half hands would be enough to cover all his splendid virility that is exhibited without shame.

I feel his breath warm, passing to my other chest, discovers my clitoris and the groan that escapes me discovers that it is the place that gives me more pleasure, because it begins to give special attention looking for the effects that causes me each small centimeter, I open more legs to help him, uses his thumb to stimulate me and with his other fingers does not neglect my lips.

I accelerate the movement of my hand in its hard manhood, only to realize that I can not control the force in my grip, I concentrate on its glans that I have read is quite sensitive to touch, by how it bites my nipple with force, but without harming me, suggest that my studies were from a reliable source.

The first spasms caress my belly, whispering the nearness of an orgasm, **" ...I..goi"** I try to pronounce. When he moves two fingers circularly over the entrance to my vagina, when he presses my clitoris with his thumb and when he bites my nipple, I can do nothing but explode and embrace the glorious orgasm by running me over his hand when he pronounces the actor of such a marvelous triple terea, my legs close on his hand and tremble like one who has never learned to walk, I squeeze what I carry in my hands, nailing the nails that do not have broken in the soap and holding tightly his member after having left his glans for fear of changing his pleasure for pain.

I feel as each part of my body explodes in satisfaction, as it is released from any effort and burden to only exist, as my atoms rejuvenate, I feel that I can fly without my powers and without getting tired in this enormous and white space. I can hear my blood flowing through my veins, two hearts and their beats, I imagine that the one with the strongest and most accelerated beats is mine and the other one from Zoro? How? I can feel how my vagina strengthens downwards and how his hand gets wet, how my fluids go down through my legs to the floor, I would have left the shower on.

I return to the penthouse, to the bathroom that I am sharing with Zoro, I can breathe again because I feel that I have stopped breathing at first, I realize that his hand is still in my crotch, imprisoned by my trembling legs that want to leave me sitting on the floor and that he continues with his mouth occupied in my chest, making my legs give way, I unintentionally release his hand and fall to the floor, but he holds me by the buttocks, he would not let me sit in a place as dirty as the floor of a bathroom being able to be infected with countless diseases that could end my sex life that he has not even had the opportunity to live properly.

He holds me against him by the waist and buttocks, taking away any effort from my now useless legs, hits our foreheads and tries to smile with all the happiness I feel even though I want to control my breathing, but only he will know what faces, grimaces or expression I am doing right now. He kisses me gently, without haste, to give me some of his strength or to avoid continuing to see the spooky drawing I carry on my face.

Anyway it works, being the first thing I recover is the strength in my arm that tries to take Zoro to his own orgasm, after some licked beads and battle between our tongues, we separate and I immediately go to his neck, traveling on his left side wanting to know how powerful is his weak spot, his breathing near my ear is heavy and a little fast, I use my lips and tongue to stimulate him, with my tongue I can feel his skin bristling, and with the buttocks that his grip has intensified, letting me see that in his neck I have a powerful weapon and that I produce a groan of excitement and satisfaction by making sure that only his pierced ear can hear me.

He gasps and leaves me on the floor, on my recovered legs, he bites my lobe and goes up to the helix, biting with his lips without using his teeth, I accelerate the movement of my hand on his limb until Zoro tightens and I feel the change of temperature in the skin of my belly, the notable spasms in his limb is the clue that I have been waiting for. His pleasure.

Spreading his warm gratitude on the skin of my belly, which slowly slides to the ground, while Zoro continues to bite my ear and now also stretches it to one side. I take my hand to his right chest wanting to have more notion about his reactions, with the tip of my fingers I feel the abrupt movement in his chest, with the palm the powerful beat of his powerful heart. My ear is liberated to be licked and hostess of a groan with my name, sensual and provocative from Zoro.

My whole face warms up, for having been able to hear such a sound of this hard and closed swordsman, he takes me away from my hiding place, only to see his smile, he has done it on purpose, he definitely doesn't want to see me being superior and I still can't control my reactions near Zoro I can't avoid falling.

A scream of surprise changes my mood when the cold water greets us again, Zoro takes the soap deforming from my hand to finish the task that I could not fulfill, finish the shower, starting in my neck, down my shoulder, clavicle, chest where he takes care of my nipples with affection, goes down my abdomen, hip where he does not stay to entertain himself, and that I am sure I can welcome him without problems.

He hugs me to continue on my back, buttocks and what they all have between those muscles, undoes the hug and continues through my arms and hands that never left the warmth of his pectoral pumps, now forced to leave their comfort zone by the actions of Zoro, he kneels, ending in a strange final movement, I imagine that his erection prevents some more neutral movements.

He cleans my legs starting near my crotch, inside my thighs, descending tortuously, drawing lines on a broken road, to embarrass me again, hatefully and naturally works for my innumerable misfortune. When it ends with my foot it rises again and finally goes to my crotch.

I bite my lip in anticipation of avoiding letting out gasps and groans, it works for now, but how long will it take to pierce my lips and cut them? I force my body to think it's just a deep cleansing as I concentrate on my nasal breathing with no controlled rhythm, but my body doesn't want to share my childish thoughts, Childish says.

I try to remove his hand with 2 of mine, uselessly, because I know that not even blooming 20 of them I will be able to remove them if he himself does not want to move away. But why am I holding back and I want to put him away? this is one of my many dreams that have just seen the light.

But it is late because Zoro has moved his hands away from my crotch about to erupt again, only a sigh describes me, not realizing my mistake of wanting to remove it. I close my eyes and breathe through my mouth looking at the ceiling, what is happening to me?

I open my eyes, finding Zoro cleaning himself with the same soap I use to clean myself, already washing his chest, realizing how selfish I am by not offering him equality and thinking only of me, quickly holding his hand away from his body preventing his progress, he observes me. My eyes act as an intermediary for my request, the glow of lust does not let me intercept Zoro's answer, but words are no longer necessary when he gives me the soap, I return all the care and affection that his hands have shown in my body.

I adore him with my hands every little muscle of his perfect body, using soap as an excuse to venerate every inch of his skin, I make sure to enjoy it with both hands and that he also enjoys them, I approach him to caress, squeeze, I mean lather his soft and stiff buttocks, I go up to his intact back, I will fill them with marks. I'm glad I haven't seen any sponge around here, because I use my hands as a replacement.

And finally his Nodachi, implacable, powerful, dangerous and other infinite qualifiers, I clean it completely, it is when finally I can see it again in his eyes, rather flushed, I can notice it, as I can also notice the extreme red in my nose. It's when I'm not afraid to grab his member with my hands and start to go up and down its entire length, with a sensual grunt thanks me for such action, having it in my hands I can not control the flow of sexual fluid that moistens my crotch, nor the animal desire to bring our hips closer.

I guide his member towards my excited lips, the tip of his penis enters in contact with my bulging, discovered and sensitive clitoris, I produce a long and unique groan, a groan different from any other that I have ever done, charged with extreme pleasure, I could not avoid crashing my forehead with that of him by the magical contact when my legs trembled by the new friendship established, I rub it again with my clitoris and the sisters of the unique groans appear, I cannot keep my eyes open, I feel that I can die in this instant by the incapacity of my body to contain so much excitement, I feel as the demons drag me to another world.

Slightly I can hear it growling, hindered by my groans, it must also feel extremely good on his side, as our most sensitive parts have met, I know it by how he grabs and squeezes my buttocks. He asks me what I use to wash my face, with fiery naturalness in the voice, wanting to omit what I am doing to us using my hands, I could incredibly hear. I hardly answer that in the lavatory we could find products to use, while I wriggle through the unique experience, but I immediately regret having spoken, because he separates my hands from his long friend and embraces me by the waist, he kisses me with slowness and with a sensuality that totally overwhelms me, when separating us I cannot avoid to be reborn as a person, he tells me that now is not the moment because an idiot of rubber waits for us, I fall into reality, clouded by the easy fantasy that we have created.

I realize that there is cold water caressing our bodies, taking advantage of the fact that we can't do the same to each other, not in this moment, damn it. I can't even imagine the stupefied face I have to wear on my face, I take him by the hand and I urge him to follow me after turning off the shower, a hand leaning on something transparent stops me from moving forward, the glass, I forget it, very nearly and I am ashamed again.

I look for the door and we leave there, embarrassed by the detail that I have forgotten, we arrive at the lavatory and I observe myself in the wide mirror, reddened cheeks, shiny eyes, expression obviously not satisfied, tsk a Strange entity or just me? The muscular body behind the stranger indicates to me that the stranger is really me.

I look for the product, after not being able to support the look that I wanted to look for, at least I have given a rest to the Zoro with seriousness of death of penetrating look, after reading difficultly in this darkness and finding what I look for, **"It is a facial and exfoliating cream, very famous by the way"** my voice has returned to the normality, I show him the bottle, he tries to take it away from me, but I do not let it go, surely he wants it to put it in my face, from here I take care of it, I need it not to fall.

 **"Will it leave my face as beautiful as you?"** he asks when he sees that I'm not going to let go. **"How flirty you are"** I answer the first answer that comes to my head and I can notice how it came out with a little fury, he smiles, kisses my neck from behind, after surely drawing his own conclusion. Don't worry Robin, he's not to blame, nobody is to blame, it's just a normal day in this hungry and restless crew.

I try to smile, wanting to remember the previous minutes. I put cream on his face, turning and leaving me the space to act, I notice the resistance on his side when he puts his face of annoyance, but I ignore and correct the wrinkles with my fingers, **"See, it is not so bad"** a laugh on my part, to see his white face, while I try to put the cream also, at least I calmed my mental fury, but what do I do with the fury my body feels?

As the indications on the bottle dictate, we rinse our faces after the short rest of the cream. A towel immediately covers my head, I try to remove it, but when I raise my arms another towel wraps around my whole body ending in a strong grip on my right chest. My hands adhere to that hand in a self-thought, but in a last second he withdraws it, ending me clinging to my own chest.

I immediately feel his hands grabbing my head and realize that I have fallen into his trap. I dry my face and hair with a little strength and savagery to achieve his goal of leaving my hair made a war field, it's even more I can feel his smile forming ready to become a laugh for when I have it in sight, this is his way of getting revenge.

Obviously, I put up resistance, until it cornered me against the lavatory, not even my hands pushing on their pectorals have enough conviction, as these deconcentrated hands preferred to caress their muscles and feel the rapidity of his heartbeat.

 **"See, it's not so bad"** pronounces the man-made temptation, removing the towel and letting the reddish illumination reach my pupils again, and as I suspect it laughs, tries to fix it by combing it with his hands, with soft rubbing with my cheeks, while I observe his eye, studying his next movement.

He watches me leaving his hand on my cheek, with my hands still on his chest I feel like his heart is shot suddenly. Mine tries to compete with his driven by the imaginations and ideas that possibly led to increase Zoro's heart rate.

I approach his face, rather we both approach and stop at inches, he ends up joining us in a new kiss, a tender one in which only has one of my lips, one that could be said to be shy, as if what happened in the shower had not happened.

When we separate, he smiles and kisses my forehead **"Comb your hair, I'll wait for you in the room"** and withdraws from the bathroom, I bite my lip not to shout of the emotion and jump like a teenager who has just been declared in love, since I am a mature woman and my lover is only a few meters away, he could hear me. So I'm content to act _'childishly'_ in my mind, jumping and screaming everything I need, is a joke.

I turn around and the first thing I notice is that I am quite blushing not to say red, quite remarkable despite the camouflage provided by the moon, but since when? was it what prompted him to kiss me? was it his unique smile? or the fact of admitting to myself that I would like to act in an inappropriate way for the age I represent?

I comb my hair, with secondary intentions about Zoro, I've been doing it for several weeks, it's more I think I've been doing it since I joined this crew, which is why I let the length of my hair grow after having maintained the same measure for several years, but I didn't want to notice. For weeks I've been carefully watching his expression to try to create an assumption of his tastes, but I get nothing, although I don't make too sudden or flashy changes, trying to be the least obvious about my research was, is or will be a necessary criterion.

A moment ago, I think he gave me a clue by wanting to fix the mess he made in my hair, leaving all my forehead uncovered except for the 2 tufted attempts he made with dissimulation and speed, now is when I perfect it and win a smile from him, it's a great opportunity to conclude my research, now that he is acting _'weird and strange'_ or that's what he would say.

I sigh when I finish combing my hair, I dry my whole body with the towel, almost everything because the first contact with my crotch makes my knees bend, this will take longer than I thought, luckily some wet wipes will avoid the rough texture of the towel. I feel like I can reach another orgasm just by drying out. What have you done to me, Zoro? I know better than anyone who I want to deceive, my humidity has slipped down to the middle of my leg.

I can't dry completely, the best thing is to keep my legs tightly closed to avoid showing Zoro how perverted and lustful I have become in a certain part of my anatomy, not to say burning, wearing underwear will make my life insufferable. I put the towel back on covering my breasts, but letting my cleavage see so that he can see what he can get with a few words of short and fragile conviction.

I leave through the door of this place of pleasure, a nest of countless stories of lust, signs of love, of the incredible and fantasy, vulgarly called by mortals as a bath, to find another place like it, but with the passion written on the ceiling and less solitary than the _'bath'_ , commonly described as a room, with a Zoro now fully dressed and without his boots, pitifully.

A fleeting and imperceptible smile takes shape on his face, but for my senses on alert enough are to make me understand that I have grasped the clue I had previously given me, a success to my noble cause. I approach without saying anything to my side of the bed where my clothes wait for the privilege of owning and covering my body. I sit on the bed with my back to him, as he is on the other side.

I ask him how much time we have left over, as an excuse to hear the sound of his voice, **"Have you seen my boots?"** total omission to my question, but I managed to hear his voice, loud and masculine, **"They are here"** looking at the big closet I answer, he approaches, without trying to ask me to pass it on.

He kneels down and takes his boots. He throws them to the side and looks at me. **"What are you waiting for to start getting dressed?"** ? I could say it's a pretty serious and worried question, but now I can't take it that way, rather as a joke wanting to know what it is I dare to do.

 **"Are you going to stay there, watc-"** my question is murdered when he stands up and unconsciously I imitate him, I notice on his face the interrogation, an interrogation to which I run out of reasonable answers, obviously he decodes it and changes his expression, he passes me the shirt, which lay in the small piece of furniture next to us, wanting me to get dressed.

I grab it and let go of the towel leaving me in the nudity before Zoro, again, I pass my arms through those of the shirts slowly listening as the fabric touches my sensory skin, I try to button the first button, but Zoro prevents my hands from approaching and stalks my neck as if it were a vampire, **"You should hurry"** warns by lowering and licking my neck, in a carefree tone of voice, my hands on his shoulder holding me from falling melted to the bed like a hormoned adolescent.

I need help urgently.

As if it wasn't too much, he dares to go for my collarbone and neckline as he caresses my sides and back, kisses my breasts without ever facing where, I know my nipple is ready to satisfy his hunger and thirst. He surrounds my nipple without coming into direct contact, which begins to despair me again, a movement on my part makes contact, but he does not open his lips to give him a proper kiss, only an insignificant contact. Tsk

Suddenly she grabs the bra and covers my chest with it, fastening it on my back with the shoulder strap on that side, my breasts will miss the precious and short moment they had to meet you. O_O, it sounded too loud to be just my thoughts. A slight laugh and a weak bite on my other chest, still uncovered, assure me that I have really said it out loud.

The blood rises to my face when I realize it, embarrassed by the vulnerability exposed by the treacherous one, now with a hard work to have to remain closed not wanting to pant, because Zoro has taken it in a good way and sucks my nipple, bites it and stretches wanting to remove it from my chest to take it in the mouth forever, while my body reacts by putting on tips with its feet unable to withstand the strong consequences.

And suddenly it also covers it, and I can stop twisting my fingers, of course, after a few sighs, he begins to fasten the buttons, down my skin discovered by the buttons not yet fastened, a vaginal tickle soothes me when he kisses me the mount of venus.

 **"Unsatisfied?"** he exposes when he stops kissing me, stands up, and hears my cry of protest at having finished his task at such a vital point, I do not hear the mockery in his tone of voice, rather a sincere question. The ceiling is very beautiful really, my hands want to have more strength to be able to pull the artery out of the neck that they now hold.

But they decide to move to his face, to caress him like one who finds diamond in the rough, I nod weakly admitting my defeat as if wanting not to let him know, unable to continue to make me strong in front of this man so tempting, of incomparable perfection and sensuality. He says that he will help me and that I should lie down in the comfortable bed. At this point my heart promises to burst easily.

I don't ask about the scarcity of time, I don't dare, not after this offering, my crotch has warmed up like an active volcano spilling lava on my inner legs, the bad thing is that with all that, all excited I won't be able to have it long between my legs. Why am I so weak?

I obey by letting go of his face and lying down in the middle of the bed, observing those pointed eyes that also observe me, one of them, cannot help but excite me even more, close my legs and ignore my instinct to hold on to the bed, grasping it with my hands. I see how he approaches, kneeling his knee on the bed, expectantly I open my legs slightly, he kisses my belly through the fabric of the shirt, putting a hand on my leg to caress him slowly with sensuality to convince me to clear his way towards his objective.

My legs do not take long to comply, while it continues to descend by my belly, unable to continue supporting not to feel its lips in my skin, with my trembling hands I raise the shirt enough to leave all my belly exposed, he watches me, but quickly I divert it putting a hand in its head, taking it in the place where I need it most, but it does not allow itself to be taken by my hand, because he can easily face it, he remains where his last kiss was given, continuing.

When he kisses my pubis, my legs are already open enough, his hand is now holding my leg under my knee wanting to have more control over what he should let see. His lips go up my left leg, he comes into contact with the burning lava that had come down my legs, Zoro lick and drinks the lava, reaching down to my knee to start descending following the same path until he finds the wet path again, until he finds the sea that presents my crotch.

But with innocent kisses he passes on to my other leg, lowering my other leg and holding the other side, with the sole of my foot I setting in the bed making my knee observe the ceiling, maintaining the width of opening that Zoro forced me to maintain. Zoro begins to lick and drink the liquid present in my leg, going up to my knee and back to my crotch.

He frees my leg and I also setting in the bed, his hand sneaks under me surrounding my waist with his arm, raising my hip from the bed **"Since we got to this point, I hope you'll keep a secret for me"**.

 **"WHICH?!"** I shout with energy in spite of how shaky she is, **"I will be selfish with others"** her breath bumping into my crotch is very stimulating, but I don't need air when I can have her tongue or fingers, **"I will eat and drink before everyone else"** I grab my hair and face, DESPERATE, I once thought I knew despair, I was naive, it is millions of times more horrible than I thought, and only her breath and my crotch bathed in lust and desire I need. I hope they are not just cursed words, ZOROOO...

My eternal friends, patience and tranquility joined me in despair, **"don't tell anyone"** I immediately feel his tongue on my crotch, my legs close and tremble, my back arches, and my hips are controlled by Zoro's firm grasp, he...he...he...he...

It's... is, it's .uucch, I feel very hot, my hip ish...hot. It's much...more intense than I could ever...imagine. **"I...fad...dee Aahhh Zo-zoro uugh, I can't-hold moraahh."** his tongue from my entrance goes up to my clitoris, without detaching itself from my skin, when the tip of his tongue loses contact with my most sensitive point, an orgasm takes complete control over my body, my legs crush the head of Zoro by the sides and my hand stretches him towards my body, having his mega face stuck to my crotch which begins to have uncontrolled spasms, filling with lust the mouth of my stimulator.

An energy is shot everywhere, and I can feel everything, the nearest thing, Zoro, which is alert, but continues to suck at the entrance to my vagina, even though I thought it only licked everything that came out, now I know that the very thirsty sucks directly not wanting to let anything escape, I can hear his swallow, as his tongue gets wet and the liquid passes down his throat, I can hear the spasms in my hip.

Above, I can see how a silhouette seems to be bathing, a silhouette I know quite well, Nami. Below us, 4 silhouettes having fun in their own way, 1 lying on the floor. Lower floors, couples, some sleeping, some having sex, others satisfying their sexual fetishes, a pair imitating us in an inverted position, the man being the one who receives, I can almost feel that I am part of them, I can almost hear the groans of those men and feel the disappointment of their women. Everything happens too slowly, I can see myself suffering the ravages of orgasm, as I squirm slowly, Zoro's slow breathing, and something strange in his eye closed by the scar, and even stranger in the scar on his torso.

I return to my body, to feel her restless active tongue, demanding from the clitoris much more, **"Nnn...No, I...f-f-fain..fainting AHhhhhhh"** to the darkness I seem to be heading.

.

I wake up? tsk felt very real, feeling a movement next to me and a hand caressing my face, wiping my tears, I open my eyes to see Zoro, with a worried smile, **"Are you OK?"** **"What's going on?"** holding his hand, I cry to wake up from that wet dream? or to find this different reality? I sit, and release a groan when my crotch rubs against the bed, mega-sensitive. I open my eyes, like Luffy, it wasn't a dream.

It was real, happiness surrounds me, and I can realize the details of my surroundings again, the light reddened by our sexual acts, my face reddened, my legs weak, my hands still shaking slightly, immediately I look for Zoro who has changed his smile, because it must be fun to watch me all confused falling into reality.

 **"You really fainted when you hav-"** I silence him with a kiss rather than touching our lips with our lips, avoiding embarrassing myself. The urge to cry appears, without even having any idea of the reason for its appearance, I lie down in bed, covering my eyes in a useless attempt to hide my tears, Zoro is not so stupid.

 **"Why are you crying? I wouldn't have done it if you had told me that you hated it"** maybe a little silly, **"It's not that. I loved him, but I don't even know why I'm crying"** which is what I'm saying so easily, **"I know, you didn't sound like someone who hated it"** I'm wrong, it's not stupid either. I laugh slightly at the meaning of his words **"You're a silly Zoro"** I take my hand to his cheek wanting to pinch him, but he shows me his teeth threatening to bite him and I retract my hand, I put myself on my side to observe him, a silence sits between us, feeling comfortable.

..

It has been about 3 minutes since Zoro said to go to the kitchen and has not yet returned, 3 minutes since I opened my legs to ventilate my crotch to be able to put on my jeans and underwear. 3 minutes since... 3 MINUTES? We are very late. I get up from bed and when I put my foot on the carpet, with the footfall I feel something small, curious I take my foot away and raise it from the floor. My necklace, which I only take off to bathe in since Zoro put it on my neck, I neglect it, I don't doubt that my heart will break if something had happened to it or had been lost from me.

I put it on my neck, where it should never have left, my arrival in this room is still a mystery to me, why did I throw away my necklace, I go to the closet, looking for underwear, women's underwear covers absolutely nothing, useless on this occasion, I need to protect myself from friction, male underwear is the only thing that could help me.

Adjusted, I could pass like a shorts easily, but it serves my purpose, I turn around and find Zoro lying by the door frame drinking from a bottle, at least I get to the kitchen, since when has he been watching me, I approach the dresser where my jeans is, Zoro approaches.

He approaches the drawer where he rests his katanas, he adjusts it to his waist and leaves the room, without pronouncing anything at all. It is also his fault, no one demanded that he be so damn irresistible.

I put on my jeans and my shoes, I fix the wrinkles on my clothes with my hands as I leave the room, perfect.

I find the green one in front of the window that gives way to the balcony, drinking from the same bottle, now almost empty, for a moment I could not avoid hating myself in the past, if I had not wanted to escape my feelings or if I had realized it before, tonight would have been our daily routine a while ago and now I would not be so nervous as I approach him.

Should I behave normally? Hold his hand? Kiss him? Take off all his clothes?

 **End of Chapter XI**


End file.
